Mama Tiger
by SpectraVondergeist
Summary: When Stef is diagnosed with breast cancer, Callie takes it the hardest. How can Stef stay strong when the person who inspires her the most is falling apart at the seams? (Mostly Stef and Callie, but everyone in the family will be included. Not a Brallie story).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters or any of the characters**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone... I'm back with another story that I've been sitting on for a while. There are no Quinns in this story, and Callie is adopted. I'm not a doctor by any means, but I'll try my best to get the medical stuff right. Apologies in advance if I get anything wrong, however this story will mostly be about the emotions, and Stef and Callie's beautiful relationship, with some inspiration drawn from my memories of when my own mother had cancer. Thanks for reading! **

Chapter 1.

Stef stood in front of the bathroom mirror; it was clouded with steam from the shower. She wiped away a circle with the sleeve of her robe, and studied her reflection. She looked okay. Maybe a little tired. Felt okay too, not at all like she had an 'abnormality.'

She opened her robe and ran her fingers over her breast, pressing into it, trying to find the lump she'd felt before. She couldn't find it now, and she told herself that maybe she had just imagined it, or that it had gone away on it's own. But she couldn't shake the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach that told her something was wrong.

She put on her pajamas and shut off the bathroom light, lonely, craving affection; she needed to see her babies. She hadn't said goodnight to them yet, though she was sure Lena already had. Lena was good about things like that.

She went to Brandon's room first. He was stretched out on his bed with his earphones in his ears, and his eyes closed.

"B.?" she called, trying to get her son's attention. He didn't answer, and finally, she went over and tugged one of his earbuds from his ear.

He jumped, startled. "Mooom," he groaned. "What the heck?"

"You're going to go deaf with your music up that loud," she told him. "Take it down a notch, yes?"

With a sigh, Brandon set his iPod aside. "Did you need something?"

She shrugged. "Just wanted to say goodnight to my little man." She sat down on the edge of his bed and ruffled his hair.

"Goodnight mom," said Brandon, his lips turned up in a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," she nodded, bending down to kiss him.

She went to check on the younger boys next. Jude was sitting up in bed doing homework, and Jesus was at the computer, playing a game. "Hi, sweetie," she said, crossing the room to Jude. "What are you working on?"

Jude looked up from his book and smiled. "History."

"Well, don't stay up to late, buddy. You have school in the morning." She knew that Jude worked twice as hard as other kids just to pass, and she admired that in him, but she hated to see the young boy drive himself crazy over his schoolwork. He was a bright kid, but he'd come to Anchor Beach already so behind. Callie too. They were both smart, and so very wise beyond their years, but being shuffled around throughout their childhood had lead to gaps in their knowledge. Callie was making strides, but Jude still lagged behind.

She held out her arms, and Jude gave her a hug. She held him a little longer, planting a kiss on top of his head. "I love you, sweets. Goodnight."

"I love you too," said Jude. He gave her a quick, shy kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, mom."

Going to Jesus's desk, she put her hand on his back. "When you're finished slaying zombies, get yourself to bed young man."

"Will do," Jesus replied, without tearing his eyes from the screen.

Stef cringed as an animated zombie was beheaded on the computer screen. Quickly, she kissed her middle son's forehead. "Goodnight, kiddo. Love you."

"Love you too," he nodded.

Last of all, she went to the girls' room and stood in the doorway. "Hi there, ladies."

"Hi, mom," said Mariana.

"Hey," said Callie.

Stef went to Mariana's bedside and gave her a hug and kiss. "Goodnight, Ms. Thing. I love you."

"I love you too, mom," said Mariana. "Night."

Mariana switched off her lamp and rolled over, and Stef moved on to Callie. "What's new with you, sweetheart?"

Callie shrugged. "Nothing much."

"Did you have a good day?" Sometimes, getting a more than one word response out of Callie was like trying to get blood out of a turnip.

She shrugged again. "Yeah, I guess so. School, work, home. The usual."

Stef reached down and ran her fingers through Callie's soft hair, looking into her big brown eyes. "I love you, Slug-a-Bug. You know that, right?"

Callie nodded, giving her a genuine smile. "I love you too."

"Can I get a hug?" she pressed. "I could really use one."

Sitting up, Callie waited until Stef embraced her. When she did, Stef felt her arms circle her body. She squeezed Callie tight, burying her nose in her hair, in no hurry to let go.

"Stef?" said Callie, in a whisper-like voice.

"What, my baby?" she asked, patting her hand.

"Never mind," she sighed, her cheeks reddening. "It's silly."

"Hey..." said Stef. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. That's what mother's are for."

Callie looked down sheepishly. "I was just wondering if you could, um, tuck me in. Like you do for Mariana sometimes." She gave her an intent look. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Don't want to?" Stef asked, her heart aching. Callie was mature and independent for her sixteen years, but once in a while, she showed a more childlike side. And when Callie seemed to be in need of a little extra nurtuting, Stef was happy to give it to her; she thought of it as making up for lost time. She loved that girl more than she had the words to describe. "I would love to tuck you in," she told her. She lifted up the edge of the bedspread. "Get comfy."

Callie wriggled a little, and Stef brought the comforter up to her shoulders, tucking it around her body. "There." She leaned down and kissed the tip of her daughter's nose. "Goodnight. Sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite."

"Goodnight," Callie yawned. "See you in the morning." For some reason, she phrased her words like a question rather than a statement, which struck Stef as odd.

She brushed her thumb across Callie's cheek and gave her an extra kiss before leaving the room and going on to bed.

When she reached her own room, she felt exhausted. Lena was propped up against the pillows, reading a magazine. She crawled into bed and kissed her cheek. "Hey, hon."

Lena turned to her, her dark eyes troubled. "Hi sweetie. You okay?"

Stef slowly nodded. "Yeah." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I felt for the lump, but I couldn't find it."

Lena creased her brow with concern, and she raised her hand a few inches. "May I?"

"Go for it," Stef laughed. "You know these things better than I do." She lifted up her pajama top, exposing her breasts to her wife.

Hesitantly, Lena took Stef's right breast in her hand, gently squeezing and rolling it, pressing around the nipple.

"If you didn't look so serious this would be hot," Stef joked.

"It is serious," Lena replied without laughing. "I wish you'd take it a little more seriously." Her fingers stopped at an area just under the nipple. "I found it."

Stef let her fingers hover near Lena's, and her wife guided them to the spot. "Feel right here."

Pressing down, deep into the tissue, Stef felt the small lump. It felt like a tiny marble. She felt her blood run cold through her veins as she touched it. "It's probably nothing. I don't know why we're getting so worked up."

"Honey-" Lena began, but she stopped before she finished.

Stef sighed, nodding with understanding. "You know, I think Callie senses that something's up?"

"What makes you think that?" Lena asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "She looks at me like she thinks I'm going to disappear into thin air." The bizarre way she'd said 'see you in the morning,' came back to her. It was almost as if Callie needed confirmation that she really would be there when she woke up.

"Could be," said Lena. "Callie's a perceptive girl. Don't underestimate her."

"I didn't tell her anything though," Stef mussed. "I don't want to scare the kids over nothing." She leaned over and clicked off her lamp. "Goodnight. Love you."

Lena nodded in the glow of her bedside lamp. "I love you too." She switched off the light, and the room was filled with darkness.

For a while, Stef lay there, unable to close her eyes. Then Lena moved closer to her, taking her in her arms, and for a moment, she felt that everything might truly be alright.

** To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Stef sat at the breakfast table, holding her cup of juice in her hands. She'd rather have had coffee, strong coffee, but she was asked to avoid caffeine by her doctor. She had an appointment later that morning that she wasn't looking forward to.

The kids all ate and slowly trickled out the door to school, when Lena found a private moment to take her wife in her arms and hug her tight. "Everything's going to be okay, sweetheart," she promised. She kissed Stef's forehead and her lips. "Call me when you find out something. I love you, and I'll be thinking about you all day."

"Thank you," Stef sighed. She wanted to roll her eyes or make a sarcastic comment about how corny her wife was being. That would've been a typical Stef response. But she couldn't, because in the back of her mind, Lena had only said exactly what she needed to hear. "I love you too," she assured her. "And please, try not to get yourself all worked up."

Lena kissed her one more time, then headed out the door.

When Stef turned to put her dish in the sink, she started. Callie was standing near the kitchen doorway, her eyes wide and confused. "You better get to school, baby," she told her, trying to sound normal. But she knew the teenager had heard everything.

Callie approached her cautiously, as if she she might spontaneously combust at any second. "Are you sick?"

"Uh, do I look sick?" Stef asked, trying to shrug off her daughter's concern.

Callie took a step closer. "Why are you going to the doctor today?" Her dark eyes were pleading, watery, as if she were holding back tears. "I want to know what's going on. Please?"

With a sigh, Stef sat down at the table, and pulled out the chair next to her. "Have a seat, love."

Callie sat down, facing her, her hands primly folded in her lap.

"The thing is, sweetheart," she began, her throat tight, "not too long ago, I got a mammogram. You know what that is, right?"

Callie rolled her eyes in a way that was uncannily Stef-like. "I took health class, you know."

For some reason, the young girl's remark made Stef smile a little, simply because she reacted so much like she, herself, would. "Anyway," she continued, "the doctor found something in my breast, and they did some tests, and hopefully, I'm going to find out what's going on in there today."

"Is it cancer?" Callie asked quietly, her voice oddly high-pitched.

Pressing her fingers to her temples, Stef took a shallow breath. "I really don't know. It could just be a cyst. Look at me: I'm healthy as a horse." She stood up, looking around for her car keys. "I'll drop you off at school, Cal. I really have to head out now."

Callie shook her head defiantly. "I want to go with you."

Stef let out a small, nervous laugh. "Why would you want to go, honey? It'll be boring, and you have school."

"I just want to," she told her. "I want to be there with you."

Her firm expression softening, Stef reached out to her daughter, giving her a hug. "That's sweet of you, Slug-a-Bug. And I love you for it, but the place you need to be today is school."

"I could just take the morning off," Callie argued. "I won't miss much." She sighed, her shoulders slacking. "Mom... _please?"_

Stef turned away just in time, pretending to get her purse in order, as her eyes welled with tears. She was trying not to make a big deal of it so she wouldn't embarrass Callie, but the girl had just called her mom for the first time, and she wanted to hug her, kiss her, jump up and down, and cry, all at once. She swallowed against the lump in her throat and turned back to her daughter. "Fine, sweets. If it will make you feel better, you can come along. But it's back to school right after the appointment."

"I can go?" she asked, surprised, and maybe even a little reluctant, as if she were beginning to change her mind.

Stef nodded. "Hurry and get your jacket."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, they were driving down the highway toward the hospital. For such a dismal trip, Stef had to admit that the drive was almost fun. She and Callie carried on a pleasant conversation about work and school; her eldest daughter was like a different child when they were alone. Just as Stef began to think that it would be nice to spend some one-on-one time like that with each of the kids more often, Callie suddenly blurted out a question.<p>

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?" Stef asked, warily glancing at her.

"You know..." she said, lowering her voice to a whisper. _"Your breast."_

"It's not a dirty word, honey," Stef laughed. "You can say it."

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay," she told her. "And no, it doesn't hurt."

Callie nodded, seemingly satisfied. "If it doesn't hurt, then it can't be too serious, can it?"

"You'd think that," Stef sighed. "And I don't want to worry you, but it tends to be the less serious issues that cause pain."

A few seconds of silence passed, until Callie spoke again. "Our last foster father used to pinch mine. That really hurt."

"He'd pinch your breasts?" Stef asked, horrified. She had a strong hatred for people who abused children, and she hated that particular foster father most of all; he was the one whom Callie and Brandon had risked their lives to save Jude from. The one who used to beat her babies.

Callie nodded, but didn't volunteer anymore information, and Stef didn't ask. Before she knew it, they were pulling into the hospital parking lot, and entering the revolving doors.

As they walked through the main floor to the elevators, Callie's usual withdrawal returned. She stayed so close to Stef that their shoulders touched, as if she were afraid she'd get lost. When they got on the elevator, she leaned against the wall, pale as a ghost.

Stef took her hand, rubbing it with her thumb, trying to calm her. "Are you okay, baby doll?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I just don't like hospitals very much."

"Neither do I," Stef replied honestly. "But they're not all bad. They can be kind of exciting."

Callie gave her a skeptical look as the elevator stopped, and they stepped out into a long hall.

"See that guy over there?" Stef pointed out a tall, balding doctor. "He delivered Brandon."

"He did?" the young girl giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"He had a full head of hair back then, though," she whispered, as they turned a corner, following the arrows that pointed to the Pathology department.

"I have an appointment to be seen this morning," Stef told the receptionist, when they reached the desk. "For Stefanie Foster?"

"Hold on a sec," the receptionist replied, typing something into her computer.

One the counter sat a bowl of pink rubber bracelets imprinted with the word 'Survivor.' Callie, who was standing next to Stef, picked one up, studying it. The receptionist looked up and smiled at her. "You can take one, sweetie. They're free."

"Thank you," Callie mumbled. She chose one and slipped it on her wrist.

"You're welcome," the young woman replied. "Okay. You're all set. Have a seat and you'll be called in shortly."

"Thanks," Stef nodded. She turned to the waiting area and Callie followed, sitting down in the chair next to her.

Stef took a deep breath through her nose, trying to relax. As much as she'd been denying her fear, and insisting that there was nothing to worry about, she was scared. In her heart, she knew what she would find out that day, and she dreaded it.

Callie leaned her head against her shoulder, nervously jiggling her leg. The constant movement was driving Stef crazy, but she didn't say anything. Finally, a nurse came out and called her name. She stood up, feeling slightly lightheaded from the anxiety of it all.

Callie hopped to her feet as well. "Can I go in the room with you?" she asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart," Stef sighed. She turned to the nurse, unsure.

"It's up to you," the nurse replied, answering her unspoken question.

"You can come in," she finally agreed, putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. She hoped she hadn't made the wrong choice, but the truth was, she really didn't want to be alone, and was grateful for the company.

The first part of the appointment seemed just like any visit to the doctor. The nurse took Stef's weight and height, and asked her some questions about her history, including her grandmother's battle with breast cancer. Before she left the room, she asked her to change into a gown, and told her Dr. Robinson would be in soon. She changed quickly, her back turned to Callie, and sat up on the examination table. The air-conditioning in the room was so high, goosebumps rose on her skin.

"My stomach hurts," Callie complained from the chair she sat in.

Stef turned to her. "You're probably just nervous, baby. And it's a little cold in here. Sometimes that can give you a tummy ache."

She shook her head. "It's not the cold. I _am_ nervous."

"Don't worry," Stef assured her, just as there was a knock on the door.

Dr. Robinson came into the room, and greeted Stef warmly. "Is this your daughter?" she asked, indicating to Callie.

Stef smiled proudly. "Mm-hm. This is Callie, my second oldest."

The doctor turned to Callie. "No school today?"

Callie looked to Stef, and Stef spoke up. "She just needed to be with her mom today."

"I see," she nodded. "Well, let me just quickly examine you, and I'll get your test results so you ladies can get out of here." She crossed the small room to the table. "You want to lay down for me?

Stef laid back, and the doctor opened her gown and began to feel her breasts. "Sorry, she apologized. I know my hands are cold." seconds later, her smile was gone, her lips set in a thin line of either concentration or worry. "I'll be right with you," she said when she was finished. "Go ahead and get dressed."

The doctor left the room, and Stef changed again. Then, she got back on the table, hugging herself. When Dr. Robinson returned, her face was drawn, and Stef became alarmed. "Callie," she said quietly. "Why don't you come over here by me?"

Callie stood up and went to her, and Stef wrapped her arms around her, hugging her close to her body. Callie gently rubbed her back, trying to sooth her in some small way.

"I have your test results," said Dr. Robinson. Flipping through a folder, she was noticeably struggling to look her patient in the eye, and kept glancing at Callie as if she couldn't decide whether or not she wanted her there.

Growing nervous, Stef pulled Callie a little closer and kissed her temple; something to distract her from the fear she was feeling.

The doctor sat down in her desk chair, her eyes still trained on Callie. "I'm afraid you do have cancer," she told Stef. "I'm so sorry."

Stef felt her daughter flinch in her arms and she quickly planted another kiss on her cheek to reassure her.

"It appears to be classified as stage II invasive ductal carcinoma."

"What does that mean?" Stef asked, suddenly irritated with doctors, and the way they expected everyone to understand medical terminology.

"It means," Dr. Robinson explained, "that the cancer began in your milk ducts, but has broken through the wall and begun to invade your breast tissue. We'll want to treat it right away before it can spread to your lymph nodes."

Stef felt as if she were in a trance. In her arms, Callie was so still and quiet that she hardly seemed to be breathing. She may have forgotten her daughter was there if her nails weren't digging painfully into her back. "What sort of treatment?"

"Because of the location of the tumor, and your family history, I strongly suggest a mastectomy, followed by chemotherapy."

With the word 'mastectomy,' Stef's ears buzzed, and she felt faint. She needed surgery, and she was going to lose her breast. Dr. Robinson began explaining that breast cancer was sometimes called "The Curable Cancer," and that stage II had a ninety-three percent survival rate, but she barely heard any of it.

"I'm so sorry to deliver bad news," she finished. "I'll let you have a minute."

"Thank you," Stef numbly nodded. After Dr. Robinson was gone, she turned to Callie. "Are you okay, baby?"

Callie nodded, avoiding her mother's gaze. Her face was pale under the harsh lighting of the room.

Reaching behind her, Stef peeled the young girl's nails from her flesh, then held her hands in front of her. Gripping them tight, she kissed the knuckles. When she let go, Callie withdrew her hands, shoving them in her pockets.

"I love you," Stef told her. She felt like she was supposed to cry, or scream, or something, but she couldn't. Was there really a right way to react to a cancer diagnosis? "We're gonna get through this, sweets," she promised. "All of us, as a family."

Callie gave another weak nod. "I love you too, mom."

Stef rose from the table and grabbed her jacket. "Do you want to go grab some lunch?"

"I thought I had to go back to school," the teenager fretted, wringing her hands.

Stef reached out to hug her. "No, I think we could both use a day off."

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Baby, aren't you going to eat?" Stef asked her daughter. Callie hadn't said a word on their way to the hospital cafeteria, and her salad sat in front of her, virtually untouched. Once in a while, she took a sip from her can of ginger ale, but that was it.

Callie shrugged without looking up, pushing a cherry tomato around with her fork.

"Do you want to talk?" Stef pressed. She slid her hand across the table, and clasped Callie's hand in her own. "Please, sweetheart. Say something? You're worrying me."

"I guess I'm just not very hungry," the teenager sighed, pushing her tray away.

"Callie," Stef pleaded. "I want you to eat at least a little bit of your lunch." She forced a playful smile, even though her heart felt as if it were being pulled down by a weight. "If you can eat half, we'll go out for ice cream."

Callie gave her a sullen look. "Ice cream doesn't solve your problems."

"It always seemed to solve Mariana and Jesus's problems," she replied with a small laugh. Then, she noticed how pale her daughter's face was. "Never mind, honey." She patted her hand encouragingly. "You don't have to eat it if you don't want to. And we'll still get ice cream."

"I don't want any ice cream," Callie told her, standing up. "I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom."

She hurried across the cafeteria and into the hall. Stef quickly ate the rest of her sandwich, waiting for her to return. When she was alone was when she started to think about things, and she wasn't ready to think yet. Several minutes passed, and it seemed like Callie had been gone a long time. Becoming concerned, she threw their trash away and went to look for her.

The ladies' room was right around the corner, so she went inside. Through the bottom of a locked stall, she could see Callie's sneakers. "Callie, love?" she softly called. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Callie answered. The toilet flushed. "I'm coming." Finally, the door unlocked and she emerged. She went to the sink, turned it on, and rinsed her mouth.

"Oh, honey." Stef placed her hand on her daughter's back. "Did you get sick?"

Callie looked at her through the mirror. "Yeah. I probably just ate something bad. I just want to go home. Please?"

Stef bit her lip, studying her daughter's face. "You know mommy's here for you, right?" She tucked a piece of hair that had come loose from Callie's ponytail behind her ear. "I'm here to listen to you, if you need to talk."

"I know," Callie nodded, turning her head away.

* * *

><p>When they got home, Callie went straight upstairs, saying she wanted to lay down. Once she was out of earshot, Stef went into the kitchen and dialed Lena.<p>

"Stef, honey!" Lena answered breathlessly. "I've been waiting to hear from you all morning. What did the doctor say? And where's Callie?"

Stef sat down at the table, trying to compose herself. But telling Lena the news was going to be so hard, especially so soon after her wife lost Frankie. She decided to start with the easiest question. "Callie is with me," she explained. "She wanted to come along on my appointment."

"You let her miss school?" Lena asked, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"She called me _mom_," Stef sighed. "I couldn't say no. She overheard us talking, and she was worried."

"She called you mom...," Lena breathed, sounding pleased. She paused for a moment. "But what did the doctor say?"

Stef sat in her chair, holding her phone to her ear. Her eyes stung with tears. "It was bad news," she confided, her voice breaking.

"Bad news?" her wife echoed, in strained voice. "It wasn't... was it?"

Stef let out a small sob. "Honey, it's cancer."

"Oh no," Lena sighed. "Please, _no_."

She sniffled, and Stef knew that she was crying. "I'm so sorry, baby," she soothed. "I'm sorry for telling you this way."

"What are they going to do about it?" Lena asked.

"They're going to perform a mastectomy," Stef told her, trying to keep her voice steady for her wife's sake. "And chemotherapy after that."

"Do you want me to come home?"

"No," she said, quietly. "That's okay. I want you to drive the kids home after school so I can tell them all at once."

"How did Callie take it?" Lena asked, blowing her nose discreetly.

"Uh, she took it like Callie," Stef replied. "Lena, she was in the room with me when Dr. Robinson gave me the diagnosis. I know I shouldn't have let her come in. It was selfish of me, but I just didn't want to be in there alone." For the second time that day, she pressed her fingertips to her temple, trying to relieve her headache. "Do you think I scarred our baby for life?"

"I doubt it," Lena replied. "Callie's seen a lot in her short little life. Probably worse."

"She was so good to me," Stef told her. "She just stood there, hugging me. My sweet little girl."

Just then, Lena gave a long sigh. "Honey, someone's knocking on my door. I hate to hang up..."

"Say no more," Stef replied. "I'd better go up and check on our Callie girl. I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Okay," said Lena. "I love you, sweetie. I'll be home as soon as I can.

"I love you too," she nodded. "Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>After ending the call, Stef took a napkin and dried her tears, then went upstairs to her daughter's bedroom. She knocked on the door, calling Callie's name. When there was no answer, she opened to door, and looked inside.<p>

She found Callie curled up on her bed in a fetal position, crying so hard her body shook.

"Oh, honey," Stef whispered, as her eyes welled with fresh tears. Her heart ached at the sight of her strong, brave girl, breaking down because of her.

Callie looked up from her pillow, ashamed. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized, sitting up and drying her eyes. "I didn't mean to-"

Stef held up her hand to stop her. "You don't have to say you're sorry, love bug. It's okay." She crawled into bed beside Callie, and took her in her arms, stroking her damp hair. "Pretty scary stuff today, huh?"

"We don't have to talk about it," Callie whispered. Her voice was hoarse from crying, and her face was blotchy and tear-stained.

"Oh, I think we do." She kissed Callie's forehead, and held her tighter. "You and I have become close," she told her. "And I'm so proud of our relationship. But before anything else, I am your mother, and you are my child."

She brushed Callie's hair back, looking her in the eye. "It's not your job to take care of me, sweetheart. It's my job to take care of you."

"I'm not gonna _not_ take care of you when you're sick," Callie told her, in a surprisingly firm voice.

Stef pressed her finger to her daughter's lips, stopping her from going on. "I don't mean physically, Lovey. I mean emotionally. So, I want you to know that it's okay to cry. It's okay to be scared. And if ever you feel I'm telling you too much, or it's something you don't want to hear, you just let me know. Okay?"

Callie nodded, her doe-brown eyes watery and bloodshot. "I- I don't want to lose you, mom."

"Hey," said Stef, tilting her chin up so she'd face her. "Who said you're going to lose me?"

"I lose everyone I love," her daughter told her. Her tears dripped onto her pillow. "I need you," she hiccuped, shaking her head. "You're the only person who understands me."

"I'm not planning to go anywhere, Callie," Stef assured her, caressing her cheek. "Mommy's gonna fight this. And do you know who I'm going to be thinking of when I'm fighting?"

She shook her head. "No."

"You," she replied. She touched the bracelet Callie had gotten at the hospital, running her finger over the lettering. "See how this says 'survivor?'"

"Yeah."

_"You're_ a survivor," she told her. "Callie baby, you're the strongest person I know. You've been through so much, but you always kept going, even when things were bad. And you still have such a beautiful heart, even after seeing so much pain and ugliness." She tapped her daughter's chest for emphasis. "You're my hero."

Callie studied her, and her lip trembled, snot running from her nose. _"Mommy."_

Stef pulled her closer, and Callie buried her face in her chest, sucking in choked breaths as she sobbed.

"Mommy's here," Stef whispered, rubbing her daughter's back. "Mommy's right here." She knew her shirt was going to be covered in snot and tears, but she didn't care; all that mattered was comforting her baby. As she lay there holding her, she pressed her nose to Callie's soft curls; her hair always smelled so good. She kissed Callie again and again, cradling her head in the crook of her arm.

* * *

><p>When Callie had fallen asleep, Stef slipped quietly out of her bed, covering her with her blanket. Callie snuggled into the warm spot she'd left without opening her eyes.<p>

She went to her bedroom and pulled her dampened shirt over her head. Dropping it in the hamper, she couldn't help but catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She stood up straight, studying her reflection. Jeans, a stomach that used to be flatter, but was still toned, the scar from her gunshot wound, and largish breasts, covered by a white bra. She cupped her breasts in her hands, feeling their weight. And she wondered how it would feel once one of them was gone.

Dropping her hand to her midriff, she ran her finger across her scar from the shooting; it was papery, a little bumpy, and the skin was smooth. She remembered how Lena had been afraid to look at it when they dressed or made love, and then, finally forced herself to come to terms with it as part of her. She wondered if her wife would be able to look at her body once it was changed forever. She wasn't even sure if she'd be able to accept it, herself.

She heard the back door open and close, and hurriedly threw on a clean shirt. Leaving Callie asleep in her room, she went downstairs to face her family.

Lena looked a mess. Her eyelids were red-rimmed and puffy, and her hair was mussed, as if she'd been tearing her fingers through it. When she saw Stef, she pulled her into her arms. "Oh, sweetheart," she breathed, holding her tight. "Are you okay?"

"I'm trying to be," Stef replied. She smoothed down Lena's curls, resting her chin on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too," Lena nodded. Her voice cracked as she spoke. "I thought three o'clock would never get here."

"Where are my babies?" Stef asked. "You didn't say anything yet, did you?"

Lena shook her head. "They're coming. I haven't said a word."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I need to tell them in my own way."

"What way is that?" asked Lena.

Managing a pained smile, Stef grabbed her wife's hand. "Together."

One by one, the kids streamed into the kitchen, grabbing for snacks and arguing. "Kids," Stef scolded. "Keep it down, okay? Callie's sleeping upstairs."

Mariana was the first to notice that something felt different. She froze in place, reaching for Jude's hand. "Callie wasn't in school today. Did something happen?"

Jude's dark brown eyes were panicked. "She isn't sick, is she?" His lip quivered, and he looked as if he might cry, and Stef knew he was imagining all kinds of frightening scenarios.

"My loves," she sighed, reaching out for her children. She gave Mariana a reassuring hug, then took Jude in her arms and gave him a bear-hug. "Callie's fine, babies. I promise. We just had a rough day, and she's resting. Okay?"

Jude nodded. "Okay."

By then, Brandon and Jesus were aware that something was up. They came to stand with their siblings, watching their moms intently. "You look like you've been crying," Brandon breathed. He laid his hand on his mother's shoulder and squeezed it. "Mom, what's going on?"

Brandon's green eyes were the exact duplicates of her own, and right then, they were full of fear. When Stef caught his gaze, she burst into tears.

"Mom," he breathed. "Don't cry." He wrapped her in a hug, and she clung to him. "Hey," he whispered. "What's wrong?"

She parted from him, and turned to Lena. "Honey, why don't you run upstairs and wake Callie?"

Lena nodded and left the room, leaving Stef with the four remaining kids. "I don't want to scare you guys," she told them. "But I got some bad news today, and we're going to discuss it as soon as Mama and Callie come down."

"What kind of bad news?" Jesus asked, his brow furrowed.

Tears shone in Jude's eyes. "They're not taking Callie away, are they?"

"No, baby," Stef reassured him. "Remember, Callie's adopted now. No one can ever come into our home and take her from us ever again." She pressed her lips to her youngest son's forehead. She knew that even though Callie's adoption was final, the fear of being separated from his sister would always be with Jude.

At last, Lena and Callie came into the room. Jude ran to Callie and threw his arms around her. Callie held him, petting his dark hair.

"Why don't you all come into the living room?" said Stef, taking a deep breath. "We need to have a family meeting."

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The kids slowly gathered in the living room and sat down. Stef was sandwiched between Lena and Callie, who had hurried to take her spot; she had been there from the beginning, and it seemed important to her to be there now. Jude snuggled against his sister, resting his head on her shoulder, and the twins and Brandon sat across from them.

Lena was crying openly, grasping Stef's hand, and Callie sat with her head hanging down, her hair a curtain around her face. Stef reached over and grabbed Callie's hand, like Lena had done for her. She was pleased when her daughter squeezed her fingers in return.

"Moms, you're really starting to freak me out," Jesus suddenly announced.

"Me too," Mariana nodded. "What's going on?"

Stef sighed. Her headache was still pounding in her temples, and her eyes felt sore from crying. But she had to keep going for her babies. She had to be strong for them.

Brandon studied her questioningly, leaning forward. "Mom?"

She felt Lena squeeze her hand, encouraging her to go on. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to speak. "As you know, I went to the doctor this morning. I had an appointment to get the results to some medical tests I recently had done. And today I found out that I have a malignant tumor in my breast."

"What does 'malignant' mean?" Jude asked, looking up from Callie's shoulder.

"It means she has cancer," said Brandon, his voice breaking. He covered his face with his hands and began to cry.

"B.," Stef sighed, getting up and going to her son. "Honey..."

Brandon wrapped his arms around her neck and she hugged him tight, rocking him, like she'd done since he was small. "It's gonna be okay, my love," she promised him, wiping her own tears away with the back of her hand. She hoped with all her heart that she was telling him the truth.

"I'm scared," Mariana whimpered. "Mom, are you gonna die?"

Like the protective brother he was, Jesus took Mariana in her arms to comfort her, whispering to her in Spanish, as he sometimes did.

Before Stef could answer her daughter's question, Lena spoke up. "Mom is not going to die, sweets. She's going to have surgery and she's going to get better."

"Are you gonna lose your hair?" Mariana asked.

Maybe it was a reflex, but Stef's hand immediately flew to a lock of her blond hair. She gripped it between her fingers and sobbed, and Callie let go of Jude and hid her face in her side. "Yes," she finally told them. "I'm going to be having chemotherapy treatments after my surgery, so I will most likely lose my hair."

As her words sunk in, both Mariana and Jude burst into tears.

"Don't cry, my precious babies," Stef sighed. "It's just hair. It will grow back." If only she felt as sure of herself as she sounded. She had been so busy, she hadn't even begun to think about the loss of her hair. Now that it was on her mind, a strong memory came back to her, of when she was a little girl. Every night, her mother would sit behind her and brush her hair one-hundred strokes. Then she would braid it so it wouldn't get tangled while she slept. She closed her eyes, willing the mental image away. "And if any of you have anymore questions," she added, "please don't be afraid to ask."

When no one spoke up with further questions, Lena stood up."We need to get out of the house," she announced. "How about we go out to eat tonight?"

"Really?" Jude asked, his eyebrow raised. "But we never go out to eat."

"I think we could all use a change of scenery," she replied. "Can everyone be ready in a half hour?"

The kids all shrugged, nodding. By now, most of the tears had subsided, but there wasn't a smile to be seen. Stef stood up and headed to the coat closet for her jacket, but Jesus stopped her, grabbing her arm. "What's up, baby?" she asked, turning around.

Jesus put his hands on either of her shoulders, looking her in the eye. "I just wanted you to know that I think you're beautiful, whether you have hair or not."

Stef felt her face light up the slightest bit, and found that she was smiling through fresh tears. "Thank you, sweetheart," she sighed, giving him a hug. "You don't know how much I needed to hear that."

"I love you, mom," Jesus told her. He pressed his lips to her cheek.

She patted his back and kissed his forehead. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Stef sat on the edge of Mariana's bed, wrapping up her nightly routine of kissing her children goodnight. She'd just visited with the boys, and now it was time to spend a few moments with her girls.<p>

Mariana gazed up at her from her pillow, her deep, dark eyes tearful and worried. "What are they going to do with your breast after they... you know... take it off?"

"I'm not sure, baby," Stef admitted, brushing her fingers across her daughter's hand. "Maybe send it to a lab? Then they probably incinerate it, or something like that."

"They burn it up?" Mariana asked, her face crumpling.

Stef stroked her daughter's forehead with her thumb as tears leaked from her own eyes. "It's okay, baby girl."

"But won't you miss it?" she sniffled.

"I don't know..." Stef confided. "But my breast isn't me, Lovey. It's just skin, fat, and a nasty tumor. That's all." She ran her finger's through Mariana's hair. "Besides, it was made to nurse babies, and our family is already complete."

Mariana's tears sparkled in the lamplight. "It's still sad, though. It's a part of your body. Aren't you sad?"

"Shut _up_, Mariana!" Callie suddenly cried from her bed. "Just shut. Up!"

Mariana burst into fresh tears, and Stef quickly bent down to kiss her cheek. Then, she went over to Callie, who had rolled over to face the wall, her head covered with her pillow.

"I know you're hurting, baby," Stef whispered, rubbing her leg. "But what you just said to Mariana wasn't very nice. We don't tell people to shut up."

Callie made no reply, so she went on. "Mariana was asking me some good questions. And that's okay. I want you kids to ask questions, so you won't be scared."

"Why does she have to keep talking about it?" Callie sniffled from under her pillow. Stef couldn't see her face, but she knew she was crying by the way the pillow shook. She rubbed her daughter's thigh in slow circles.

"I'm sorry hearing her questions upset you, love. But everyone deals with things differently. This is happening, and you're going to be hearing about it. I wish I could shield all of you from it, but I can't. I'm so sorry." She picked up Callie's hand a kissed it, clutching it to her chest. "Do you want me to lay down with you for a little while?"

Callie shook her head. "No thanks. I'm tired."

"Okay," she nodded. She lifted up the pillow before her daughter could stop her and kissed her goodnight. "I love you, Slug-a-Bug."

She got up to leave, thinking Callie wouldn't answer, but just as she rose to her feet, she heard the young girl say, "I love you too, mommy," her voice muffled.

* * *

><p>Stef entered her own bedroom, yawning. She was exhausted from the stress of the day, and more than ready to curl up with her wife and go to sleep. Lena was already in her nightgown, reading in bed.<p>

Stef went to the dresser and found her pajamas. Once she had changed, she crawled under the covers and felt Lena's arms encircle her and her lips kiss her face. She covered her wife's hand with her own and looked back at her. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too," Lena replied. "So very much." Their lips met, and Lena switched off the lamp.

Laying there, Stef found she couldn't sleep; the darkness of the room felt suffocating, as if it were pressing down on her, trying to smother her. She tossed and turned. Her heart raced and her neck was hot. "Lena," she gasped, grabbing for her wife's hand in an instant of panic.

"What? What is it?" Lena breathed, flipping the lamp back on. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Our will. We need to change our will."

"Honey." She let out a sigh of relief. "You scared me. Don't worry about that right now."

"No," Stef protested, sitting up. "Callie and Jude aren't in our will yet." She and Lena had meant to update the document, but with all the trouble with the adoption and the loss of their baby, they'd just put it off. But now, it suddenly felt urgent. "We have to change it, just in case something..." Her chin quivered, and she turned her head away.

Lena pulled her into her arms to comfort her as she broke down. "Don't talk like that, love. Nothing is going to happen to you." She stroked her wife's back and kissed her hair. "You still have a good, long life ahead of you."

"But Callie and Jude-"

"Shh," Lena whispered. "There's nothing we can do about it tonight, so there's no sense in worrying now. We can take care of it tomorrow."

Stef parted from her wife and nodded. "You're right. I know you're right." She took a shallow breath. "I just got so scared. We have all these kids, and they need both of us. They need to be taken care of."

"I know." Lena laid back down, taking Stef with her. "And they will be... by both of us."

** To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4.

Lena was still asleep. The early morning sunlight filtered through the blinds, lighting up her lovely face. Stef might have laid there for a while, just admiring her, but she awoke tense and stressed, in a hurry to start the day. It seemed like she had woken up twenty times during the night, each time with a new worry.

She crawled out of bed, leaving her wife sleeping, and went to her closet. Her uniforms hung neatly inside. She removed one, and began undressing.

As she changed into her work clothes, she tried to restrain herself from looking at her chest. But the pull became too much, and she quickly glanced down, then looked away, squeezing her eyes shut. "Lena," she gasped.

Lena yawned and rolled over, then sat up when she saw the panicked look on her wife's face. "Stef? Honey, what's wrong?"

"Look at my nipple," she breathed, her heart pounding in her ears.

Lena got out of bed and went to her. She touched her hand to her mouth when she saw it; Stef's nipple looked as if it had been sucked in from the inside. Lena carefully touched a finger to it, pressing the skin around it to see if it would pop back out. "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Was it like that yesterday?" Lena asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I didn't really look." She sat down on the bed, folding her knees up.

"Honey," Lena sighed, sitting next to her wife, as she began to cry. "Talk to me."

Stef swiped the back of her hand across her eyes. "It's real now, isn't it? I really have cancer." Since the day she learned her mammogram showed an abnormality, she had tried to avoid thinking about it. It was easy to pretend that she was okay at first, but since the diagnosis was confirmed, it was getting harder and harder. And now that that there was a physical sign; something she could see, there was no way she could deny it any longer.

"Come here," said Lena, holding out her arms.

Stef let her wife embrace her. She leaned into her, just letting herself be held.

"It's going to be okay," Lena soothed.

"How do you know?" she sniffled. "How can you always be so sure that everything will work out?"

"Because if anyone can beat this, it's you," her wife replied. "It scares me to death, knowing what we're facing. But I have faith that you're going to be okay."

"I have to get dressed for work," Stef mumbled, rising to her feet. The last time Lena had faith in something, it was their sweet Frankie. "And I'm going to make an appointment for us to meet with our lawyer as soon as the kids leave." She paused in her tracks. "Lena, what am I going to do about work?" That was another detail that she hadn't yet considered. It didn't seem possible that she would be able to continue working once she had her surgery and began chemo.

Her wife looked down sadly; she knew how much Stef loved her job. "I don't know..."

"I'll have to go on medical leave," she sighed. "There's nothing else I can do. At least I'll still get paid while I'm out."

"I think that's a good idea," Lena nodded.

"And there's so many people I have to tell," said Stef, as she pulled on her uniform. "Mike, my mother..." She dreaded telling her mother, but it was inevitable.

"Sweetheart, take it easy," Lena pleaded, taking her back in her arms. "Promise me, you'll try not to get too stressed out today?"

"I'll try."

"Good," she nodded. "You finish getting dressed, and I'll make breakfast." She held her face between her hands and kissed her. "I love you."

She nodded. "I love you too," and watched Lena leave the room.

* * *

><p>Stef was dressed and brushing her hair, when Mariana came into the room. "Hey, Miss Thing," she smiled, as her daughter came to stand behind her. "Did you sleep okay."<p>

"I guess so," Mariana replied, wrapping her arms around her from behind. "Can I do your hair for you?" she asked.

"Sure," Stef nodded, handing her daughter the hairbrush and card of bobby pins.

She had forgotten how soothing it was to have someone else run a brush through her hair. Mariana worked carefully, untangling the knots and smoothing it out. "I'm gonna miss your hair," she confided, pulling it into a ponytail.

"Me too," Stef admitted. She wondered what it was going to be like to have nothing to untangle each morning.

"Remember when you used to let me play beauty shop with it?" Mariana went on. "That was so much fun."

Stef laughed at the memory. "You used to put every barrette you owned in my hair at once."

"Too bad Callie wasn't here back then," her daughter sighed. "We would have had so much fun together." She was now twisting the ponytail into a tight bun, and pinning it in place.

"I know," Stef nodded. "I often wish she and Jude had come to us when they were younger. They had to grow up so fast." She was grateful that the twins had come into their life before the system stole their innocence, like it had for their newest additions. But seeing the differences between Mariana and Jesus's experience, and Callie and Jude's, made it all to more sadder.

"There," Mariana announced. "Done."

Stef looked at herself in the mirror, admiring her daughter's work. "You did a nice job, love. You might have a future in this." She gave her daughter a hug and kiss. "Speaking of Callie, where is she?"

"She was still in bed," Mariana replied. "She's probably up by now."

Stef glanced at the clock, and saw that it was getting late. She quickly tucked the last bobby pin in her bun. "I guess I should go check on her."

She went to the girls' room, but Callie wasn't in there. She turned away and went downstairs.

"I'm not hungry," she heard Jude protest, as she entered the kitchen. In front of him sat a half-eaten omelet.

"Callie," said Lena, sternly. "He's fine. He's eaten enough of his breakfast."

"He knows how I feel about wasting food," Callie insisted, seemingly on the verge of tears. "He shouldn't have taken so much if he wasn't going to eat it."

"I'm full," Jude complained.

Lena nodded to him. "You don't have to eat any more, sweetie. Go ahead and put your dish in the sink."

"Uh oh," said Stef, sitting down at the table. "What did I walk in on?"

"Nothing," Lena sighed. "I've got it under control." She turned to Callie, who was scowling. "Honey, I know you mean well, but you're not his mother. You don't have to be. We are. We'll take care of him."

"Fine. Whatever," Callie shrugged, leaving the table.

"She's been like this all morning," Lena groaned, pressing her fingers to her forehead.

"She's hurting," Stef sighed, once again feeling guilty that her daughter was in pain because of her. She knew she had no control over it, but it was hard not to blame herself just a little. "Let me talk to her." She got up and went after Callie. She found her daughter in the bathroom, holding her toothbrush. Tears were drying on her face.

"Hey there, Miss Grumpy-pants," Stef teased, going to stand behind her.

Callie turned to her. "He knows what it's like to go hungry," she grumbled. "He's knows better than to waste good food."

Stef sat down on the edge of the tub. "Honey, why is this bothering you so much?" she asked, holding out her arms to hug her daughter. "It's not a big deal. We have plenty of food. I promise you, you'll never have to have an empty tummy again." She pressed a kiss to Callie's wet cheek. "But I have a feeling this isn't really about food. Am I right?"

Callie heaved a sigh and parted from Stef. "I don't know."

"Do you want to talk about anything?" Stef asked her.

Callie shook her head.

"Okay," she replied. "Well, if ever you want to, I'll listen. But right now, you better finish getting ready for school." She embraced her one more time, and planted a kiss square in the middle of her forehead. "I love you, baby girl. Have a good day."

Callie nodded, looking down. "Love you too."

* * *

><p>"So kids, I think we need to have an impromptu family meeting," Lena announced, once they were all in the car, headed to school.<p>

"Without mom?" Mariana asked. She seemed hurt by the idea.

"Well, it's kind of about mom," Lena admitted, glancing at her kids' faces in the rear-view mirror. "I just want to make sure we're all on the same page. You need to understand that things are going to get worse before they get better. Mom is going to have some bad days, and she'll need plenty of rest and no stress."

"Now, I'm not looking at anyone specific," she went on. "But you're all going to need to pitch in. I don't want you bickering, or pestering mom for every little thing, okay? You'll need to keep the noise down, and help yourselves when you can."

"I didn't do anything," Jude piped up.

"I know you didn't, sweetheart," Lena nodded. "I'm not pointing fingers at anyone."

"I can help out with the driving," Brandon offered.

"That would be great," she agreed. "Thank you, Brandon. We'll get through this as long as we stick together. We're a team." As she spoke, she looked in the mirror one more time. Callie was sitting apart from her siblings, staring blankly out the car window at the overcast sky.

* * *

><p>Lena was sitting at her desk, filling out an accident report for a girl who had gotten a concussion in gym class, when Stef called. "Hi, baby," she chirped. "What's up? You okay?"<p>

"I'm fine," Stef assured her. "I got an appointment to see our lawyer about changing our will. One-fifteen was the only time I could get. Do you think you can take part of the day off?

Lena glanced over at her calender. "I think so. I don't have much going on today." She nodded. "I'll be there. I'll just let the kids know."

"Thanks," said Stef. "It's just a precaution. I won't be able to relax until we get it done."

"Did you talk to Captain Roberts about taking medical leave?" Lena asked.

"Mm-hm," her wife replied. "She understood."

"Good," said Lena. "Honey, you're being so brave about this."

"Well..." Stef replied. "It's easy to put on a brave face. Listen. I'll let you go now, but I'll see you soon."

"Okay," Lena agreed. "Love you."

"I love you too."

Once she hung up with Stef, Lena went out to the main office, where the secretary sat. "Sorry to bother you Pam, but could you please call my kids to my office?"

"Sure," the middle-aged woman nodded. "No bother at all. Is everything okay?"

"Yup," she replied. "Just a change in after-school plans."

Pam nodded, and pressed the button on the intercom. "Will the following students please report to the main office: Brandon, Jesus, Mariana, Callie, and Jude Adams Foster."

* * *

><p>"... Callie, and Jude Adams Foster." Callie froze, her heart thudding in her chest. Her throat felt tight, as if she couldn't swallow. The last time she and her siblings had been called to the office all at once, Lena was in the hospital. Immediately, her thoughts went to Stef.<p>

"Callie, Brandon. They've just called you," said Timothy. He handed them the day's assignment as they stood up. "Take these, just in case you don't make it back to class before the period ends."

"Thanks," Callie mumbled, hurrying out the classroom door. Tears burned her eyes as she descended down the hall.

"Callie!" Brandon called, catching up with her.

"Something must have happened to mom," she sniffled. "Brandon, what's going on?"

"I don't know," he admitted. He put his hand on Callie's shoulder. "But I'm sure everything's okay."

They could see their three siblings standing near the office door, waiting for them. In a silent agreement of solidarity, they went in together, breathless with nervous anticipation.

"Hi guys," said Lena, looking up from her desk at her children.

"Mama, what's going on?" Brandon pleaded.

Lena glanced at Callie and noticed she was crying. "I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted to let you know that I have to leave work early today, so you'll need to walk home. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," four out of five of the kids agreed.

"Callie?" Lena asked. "Is that okay with you?"

She nodded, looking down at her feet. "I have group after school."

"I know, honey," she nodded. "And someone will be there to pick you up." She clapped her hands together. "Now, back to class. All of you."

The others left the office, Callie lagging behind. Lena approached her, reaching out to smooth her hair. "It's okay, sweetheart." Callie shook her head, and she reached out to hug her. "Try to calm down."

"You scared me!" Callie accused, taking a step back. Her damp eyes flashed with anger. "I thought something happened to mom."

"Callie," Lena pleaded. "I said I was sorry."

"It's okay," she finally sighed, guarded. "I'm fine."

Lena gathered her in her arms before she could stop her, and gave her a tight hug. "Why don't you go splash some cold water on your face, and head back to class." She pressed her lips to her cheek, then squeezed her shoulder. "Go ahead, love."

Callie turned, and went through the open door. Once she was gone, Lena sat back down at her desk. Next to her computer was a framed photo; taken at the wedding, it showed the whole family, smiling and happy. Stef stood in the middle, the heart of it all. Her hand trembled as she touched the frame, and her eyes filled with tears. Leaning forward, she put her head down on the desk and cried.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Stef sat in the lobby of the counseling center where Callie's group was held, waiting for her daughter. Finally, kids began to filter out of Dr. Kodema's office. She looked around, trying to spot her's. Incidentally, Callie was the last one out the door.

"There you are, sweetheart," said Stef, grabbing her attention.

"Mom?" Callie hurried to her. "You didn't have to pick me up. I could've walked home if Lena couldn't come."

"It's nice to see you too," Stef teased, ruffling her hair.

"No," she sighed, thinking back to Lena's talk in the car that morning. "You know what I mean. I just don't want to bother you."

"I was happy to do it, and I have some errands to run anyway," Stef assured her. She smiled at Callie and held her arms out. "Now, are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna give me loves?"

Callie smiled a little and walked into her mother's arms. Stef encircled her protectively and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You know, baby," she laughed. "You're the only one of my kids that doesn't get mad when I kiss you in public."

Callie was still clinging to her, her arms draped around her shoulders. "I like when you kiss me."

"And I like to give you kisses," Stef told her, patting her daughter's back. She gave her one extra squeeze. "Ooh, I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too," her daughter replied. She reluctantly let go. "What kind of errands?"

"Some hardcore grocery shopping," Stef explained with a laugh. "Mama and I were talking today, and we decided we're gonna put together a bunch of casseroles and freeze them, so we'll have dinners already made when I'm, you know, not feeling well."

Callie nodded, her smile disappearing. "Oh."

"Anyway, it's a good excuse to spend time with my girl," she added, brushing Callie's hair back. "I know I don't look or feel sick now, but I will very soon. I want to spend all the time I can with you kids while I'm up to it."

"Can we go now?" Callie asked, scuffling her sneaker on the floor.

"Yup. Let's head out." She let Callie out the counseling center door, and followed her daughter across the parking lot.

Callie was silent in the car. She looked out the window, her head resting on the back of her seat, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"You seem quiet today, sweets," Stef told her, glancing over. "Do you feel okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Mama told me you had a rough day today," she went on.

Callie shrugged in her seat, becoming uncomfortable. "I don't want to talk about it."

Stef shook her head insistently. "I think you should, babe. It's not good to keep things bottled up."

"It was embarrassing," her daughter begrudgingly admitted. "She had us called down to the office and... I thought... I thought you were sick or something, and I got scared and cried." She looked down, her face burning with shame.

Stef felt a twinge of heartache as she listened to Callie. "Sweetheart" she sighed, reaching out to touch her hand. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Yes I do," she protested. "Even _Mariana_ didn't cry."

"It's perfectly okay to cry," Stef gently reminded her. "I've been crying practically all day."

Callie looked up, her eyes frightened. "You have? Why?"

"I had a stressful day today," she confided. "I had to tell Captain Roberts that I need to take a leave of absence from work. I'm really going to miss working, so that made me feel kind of sad. And later, I have to tell my mother about my illness. I'm nervous, because I know it's going to be hard."

She paused, ready to bring the conversation back on track. "But honey, the point is, you've lashed out at Mariana, Jude, and Mama for little, little things this week. It's not okay to take your anger out on them. They're going through a lot right now, too."

"I'm sorry," Callie mumbled, so quietly she barely made a sound. "I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't," Stef assured her. "And I'm sure they know, too. I don't even think your were really mad at _them_." She paused, wondering whether or not to keep pushing. "I think the person you're really mad at is _me_."

Callie looked up for a moment, and then lowered her head again. "I'm not mad at you."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Because if you are, I want you to know that it's perfectly normal, and you shouldn't feel bad about it."

"I said I'm not mad at you!" Callie cried defensively. She lowered her voice, now a little calmer. "I'm not mad."

Stef pulled in the Wal-Mart parking lot and found an empty space. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, Callie."

"It's okay," she shrugged.

"You ready to do some shopping now?"

"I guess so."

"Okay," she nodded. "Grab my coupon folder from the glove compartment, and we'll get started."

Callie found the coupons, and they went inside the crowded store.

* * *

><p>"Mom? It's me."<p>

"Oh," said Sharon, from the other line. "Hi, sweetie. How are you?"

"I've been better," she admitted, kicking off her shoes and stretching out on her bed. "Mom, there's something I need to tell you, and it's not easy to talk about."

"Oh no. What's the matter?" Sharon asked, her voice rising with concern. "Callie didn't run off again, did she?"

"No," she sighed. "Callie's very much here." She took a shaky breath, and she knew she was going to cry again. In one breath, she blurted the news. "Mommy, I have breast cancer."

There was silence on the other end. "Did you hear me?" she asked.

"I heard you," Sharon breathed. "I just don't believe you. Honey... when?"

"The day before yesterday," she replied, grabbing a tissue.

"Oh my _gosh_. Is it serious?" her mother asked.

"They said they caught it early," Stef explained. "But it's already started to spread. I'm going to be getting a mastectomy."

Sharon sniffled loudly. "My poor baby," she breathed, her voice thick with tears.

Stef knew her mother was thinking about her own mother, Stef's grandmother, who had died of the disease when Sharon was a teenager.

"How are Lena and the kids?" her mother asked.

"They're holding up," she replied. "Some better than others," she added, thinking of Callie. "But I think they're more shaken up than they let on."

"When is your surgery?"

Stef sighed. She'd gotten a call from the hospital that morning. "I'm meeting with the surgeon on Monday morning." It was only two days away. "It won't be long after that, because they want to get it before it spreads to my lymph nodes."

"I'm coming up to be with you," Sharon told her. "I can help with the kids, cook, clean... anything you need."

"I'd like that, Mom," Stef agreed. At that moment, she felt younger than Jude, and more than anything, she wanted her mom. Her gums ached and her chin quivered. "I'm scared."

"So am I," her mother confided. "But you're going to be okay, Stef."

"That's what Lena keeps saying."

"Listen to her," her mother ordered. "She's a smart woman. And the treatments they have now are a lot better than they were when you're grandmother was sick. You're gonna pull through."

Stef heard someone coming up the stairs, and paused, straining her ears. "Someone's coming," she told the older woman. "It might be one of the kids. I'd better go."

"Okay," Sharon replied. "Call me on Monday, after you find out something."

"I will," she promised. "Bye, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Bye."

Stef had just ended the call when Brandon peeked in the door. "Mom, can I come in?"

Stef nodded. "Sure." She patted the bedspread. "Come here."

Brandon came to sit down beside her. "Are you sick?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"No, baby," she told him. "I'm just tired. It's been a rough day."

Brandon put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I love you, Mom," he said, pressing a kiss to her head.

"I love you too, baby," she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It scared the hell out of me when they called us to the office today," her son confided. "All I could think was that something terrible happened." Her greens eyes momentarily flashed with fear.

"I wish you'd tell Callie that," Stef told him. She turned, and gathered him in a hug.

** To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

"Are we having a party or something?" Jude asked, coming into the kitchen.

Stef looked around the room and laughed. "Not a party. A cook-a-thon" The counters were covered in casserole ingredients, and a stock pot of tomato sauce and meatballs simmered on the stove. It was mid-morning on Sunday, the perfect day to fill the kitchen with the smell of cooking food, and a welcome distraction from her meeting with the surgeon the next day.

"Can I help?" Jude asked.

"Of course you can help, buddy," Lena nodded. She passed him a cutting board and a knife. "Why don't you start by slicing up this eggplant?"

"Okay," he nodded. He picked up the knife and began carefully slicing the vegetable.

"Careful, baby doll," Lena warned. "Make them a little bit thinner, okay?"

"Okay, Mama."

Stef smiled, watching her wife guide their youngest son. The strains of Callie's guitar floated in from the back porch, where the teenager sat, strumming. She'd been there since breakfast, playing the same sad, lonely tune; Stef knew it was the voice of her heart, the things her daughter couldn't say.

Lena put her arm around Jude, giving him a squeeze, and he looked up at her, his eyes bright. They had gotten so close, and it was sweet to see them together. Jude was Lena's baby, in the same way that Callie was Stef's. They had a special bond.

Suddenly lonely, Stef glanced out the screen door at her daughter. Wiping her hands on a dishtowel, she spooned a meatball onto a small dish, and took a fork from the utensil drawer, then went out to the porch. "Hey, Slug-a-Bug."

Callie stopped playing and looked up. "Oh. Hey, mom."

"Do you want to come in and help us cook?" she asked. "We could use and extra pair of hands."

Callie gave her an unsure look. "Is it okay if I don't? I mean, I don't mind helping, but I just-"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," said Stef, stopping her. "I just thought I'd offer. Maybe you can be our guinea pig?" She passed her daughter the dish with the meatball on it. "Try this, see what you think."

Callie speared the meatball with the fork and bit into it, holding her hand under it to catch any drips. "It's good," she nodded.

Stef took the empty plate from her when she was finished. "'Good' is all I get?" she asked, pretending to be insulted. "I worked hard on these."

Callie rolled her eyes, the corners of her lips turning up in a smile. "Okay. It was the best meatball I've ever had."

"That's more like it," Stef laughed, smoothing her hair. She turned and went back into the kitchen.

"When is Grandma coming?" Jude asked, once Stef took her place at the counter again.

"I don't know," she replied. "It depends on when my surgery is scheduled."

Jude nodded, just as Jesus came into the kitchen and snitched some shredded cheese from a bowl. Lena playfully slapped his hand.

"What?" he asked. "I'm hungry."

"You just ate breakfast an hour and a half ago," she told him. "If you're hungry, take a piece of fruit from the bowl."

Jesus delivered a dramatic sigh, then chose an orange from the ceramic bowl on the table. It was then that Stef became aware that their melancholic background music had ceased. She glanced over at the door to see that Callie still sitting in the same spot on the step, looking in.

* * *

><p>"Mom?" said Mariana, barging in the bedroom. "I just walked in on the weirdest thing."<p>

"What was it?" Stef asked, her curiosity piqued.

"I went into my room," her daughter explained, "and Callie was sucking her thumb."

Stef set her magazine aside and frowned, troubled. "Are you sure, honey? She wasn't just biting her nail or something?"

"I'm sure," Mariana insisted. "She was laying on her bed, sucking her thumb. She stopped when she saw me, though."

"_Don't_ make fun of her," Stef warned. "And please do not tell anyone else."

"I won't," she promised. "I didn't say anything. I just got my hairdryer and left the room."

"Good girl," she nodded. "Callie's in a bad place right now, sweets. We just need to give her the space to deal with things in her own way."

"I never know how to act around her anymore," Mariana fretted. "She has so many mood swings, I feel like I'm sharing a room with five different people."

"Just love her," Stef told her. "All you have to do is let her know you're there for her."

"I'm trying," she replied.

Stef nodded. "That's all anyone can ask."

Once Mariana left the room, Stef debated on whether or not to go to Callie. She finally decided that she should. She let herself into her daughters' bedroom. Callie was still on her bed, staring at the ceiling in the dim lamplight.

"Callie, sweetheart?" she called, avoiding the nickname 'baby,' on a hunch that her daughter would be offended by it after being caught sucking her thumb.

"Hmm?" Callie asked, without making eye-contact.

Stef crossed the room and sat down on the bed. "I could really use some snuggle-time. What do you say?" Her daughter shrugged, and taking it as a 'yes,' she laid down beside her. "Come here, love. Let me hold you for a while."

Callie moved closer to her, and Stef noticed that her eyes were shiny with tears. "My beautiful girl," she whispered. She pressed a kiss to the young girl's forehead, and gathered her in her arms.

"I suppose Mariana told you what she saw me doing," Callie mumbled.

"She did," Stef nodded, pursing her lips. "But only because she was worried about you."

Callie covered her face with her hands and groaned. "This is so frickin' embarrassing."

"Hey," Stef told her. "You weren't doing anything wrong."

"You're just saying that," her daughter replied. "I'm sixteen. I feel like a big baby." A lone tear rolled down Callie's cheek, and Stef felt like crying, herself.

"Are you hurting anyone by sucking your thumb?" she asked.

Callie gave her a puzzled look. "No."

"Then it's okay," she promised. "If it comforts you and makes you feel safer, I see no problem with it." She smoothed down Callie's soft brown waves with her hand. "Did you suck your thumb when you were little?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"What times did you do it? Do you remember?"

She shrugged. "At night, to fall asleep. Or any time I was scared. I remember doing it while mom read to me before bed, but then she said I was a big girl and I had to stop."

"So, it reminds you of when you were little, with your mama?" Stef realized, caressing Callie's cheek. She longed to have known her when she was so small. She bet she was precious, if her sweet, cherubic face was any indication.

Callie nodded, snuggling closer. "Mariana isn't going to tell everyone, is she?"

"No," she assured her. "I've already asked her not to."

"Mommy?"

"What, Lovey?" she asked, still combing her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Promise you won't die?" Callie's index finger was wrapped around her nose, the tip of her thumb touching her lips.

Stef sucked in her breath, as tears welled in her eyes. "You know I can't promise that, angel," she gently explained. "But I _can_ promise you that I'll do everything in my power to live."

They lay together in silence for a little while, until Stef told Callie was going to head to bed. "Goodnight, honey," she said, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, mommy," Callie told her, sitting up. She embraced Stef and shyly touched her lips to her cheek.

Stef's fingers flew to the spot immediately; it was a rare and special moment when her daughter kissed a family member other than Jude. "See you in the morning," she said quietly, leaving the bedroom door open just a crack.

* * *

><p>That night, Mariana lay in the darkness of her room, still and silent, listening to Callie toss and turn. She thought she might be crying, but she wasn't sure. Her thoughts drifted to the thumb-sucking incident, and suddenly, she felt sad. "Callie?" she whispered.<p>

"What?" her sister answered.

"I can't sleep."

"Neither can I," Callie confided.

"I get scared at night," Mariana told her. "Ever since mom got sick, I've been having bad dreams."

"So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Will you sleep in my bed?" she asked. "Just for tonight. I don't want to be alone."

Callie sighed softly, as if thinking it over. "Yeah. Okay."

Mariana heard her sister climb out of her bed, and she pulled to covers back, making room.

"Better?" Callie whispered, once she was settled under the comforter.

"Better," Mariana answered. "Thanks."

"Mariana?" said Callie, in a hushed voice. "I'm sorry I was mean to you the other night."

"Don't worry about it," she told her. "Everyone's kind of on edge." She wrapped her arms around Callie's ribs, and even though she'd seen her undress before, she was surprised by how skinny she was; Callie always hid her figure under loose clothes. She felt so fragile and small that night, and her feet were as cold as ice. Shivering, Mariana curled up closer, trying to share her warmth with her sister, and seconds later, she felt Callie hug her back.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

"Lena?"

"Hmm?"

Stef rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at her wife. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Lena reached out to stroke her hip lovingly. "What is it?"

"Callie was sucking her thumb tonight," she confided. She knew she'd promised not to tell, but she couldn't help herself; she needed to discuss it with someone, and Lena knew kids.

"She was sucking her thumb?" Lena thoughtfully repeated. "Poor baby... what did you do about it?"

"Well," she replied. "I told her that if it makes her feel better, it's okay. And then I snuggled her for a little while. Do you think I handled it right?"

Lena rolled over to face Stef, and nodded. "I think you did the right thing, honey," she assured her. "Things like this are actually more common than you'd think. Thumb-sucking is a form of self-soothing, which isn't necessarily a bad thing, as long as it doesn't replace talking out her emotions."

"So, we shouldn't worry?" she asked.

"Nah," Lena said, shaking her head. "As long as she doesn't do it at school. I wouldn't want her to get bullied over it. It's probably just a phase; it will pass."

Stef breathed a sigh of relief. "You should really write a book on raising teens."

Lena laughed, reaching out for her, and planted a kiss at her hairline. Their eyes met, and their lips touched. When they parted, Stef continued to hold Lena's gaze, her eyes becoming wet.

"Sweetheart," Lena crooned. "What's the matter?"

"Everything changes tomorrow," Stef told her with a shiver. "In a few days, my body will never be the same."

"I know," her wife replied, her own dark eyes shiny with tears.

"Will you still be attracted to me?" Stef asked, her eyes pleading for reassurance.

Lena gazed at her, with dark, watery eyes. "Stef, baby... I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world. And nothing could _ever_ change my mind."

Stef tangled her fingers in her wife's beautiful curls and pressed another kiss to her lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, honey," Lena whispered back, caressing her cheek. "More than anything."

"Make love to me," Stef pleaded through tears, desperate for contact, to be held. "Please?"

Lena nodded, and gave her another hard kiss. Then, she grabbed the hem of Stef's pajama top and pulled it over her head.

* * *

><p>"What's the matter, buddy?" Stef asked Jude the next morning, as the kids readied for school. He had woken up cranky and weepy, so unlike his usual cheerful self.<p>

"I don't want to go to school today," he told her. "I'm scared."

"Can you tell me about it?" Stef asked. "Maybe I can help you feel less scared."

With his thumb, he wiped away his tears. "You're going to the doctor today, and something might happen."

"Jude," Stef sighed, giving him a hug. "My sweet little boy. You don't have to worry about me today. I'm just going to talk to the doctor, so I know what to expect when I have my surgery. It's just a meeting. That's all." She planted a loud kiss on his cheek. "Mama will be there to take you home from school, and I'll be right here waiting for you guys. I promise."

Jude bit his lip and nodded. "Okay."

"So, you're gonna go to school?"

Before he could reply, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Brandon called.

He left the kitchen and answered the door. Seconds later, Stef heard him yell, "Mom! Grandma's here!" He returned to the kitchen, with Sharon following behind.

"Grandma?" Jude cried. He left Stef's side and ran into Sharon's arms.

"There's my sweetie," Sharon gushed, kissing Jude's face all over. She'd taken a liking to the boy from the moment she met him.

"Mom?" Stef asked. "I didn't know you were coming today."

Sharon let go of her grandson and took her daughter in her arms. "I thought you girls could use some moral support today. I hope I haven't overstepped my boundaries."

"Not at all," Lena promised, coming over to join in the hug. "We could really use you around here."

Stef clung to her mother, who was hugging her tight, stroking her hair. It felt so good to be in her mom's arms; she felt safe and secure, as if nothing could hurt her. "I'm glad you're here," she told her.

"I'll always be here, as long as you need me," her mother replied, kissing her cheek.

"It's about time for you guys to head out," Lena finally told the kids. "Come give mom love before you go."

The kids lined up, and one by one came to hug and kiss Stef, and wish her luck. Then, they were out the door.

* * *

><p>"This is something you don't hear around here every day," Sharon commented, following Stef into the house. "Silence."<p>

"It's _too_ quiet," Stef replied. Staying home during the day, she discovered she missed the noise of her family; she thrived on the chaos. Lena had gone to finish the day at work after the consultation, so she and Sharon had returned to an empty house.

Sharon sat down on the sofa and patted the cushion next to her. "Come here, sweetheart. Sit with me."

Stef took a seat beside her mother, and rested her head on her shoulder.

"So, Wednesday," Sharon sighed, lovingly stroking her daughter's arm. "That's soon."

Stef nodded. Wednesday morning, at seven in the morning, she would have her mastectomy. It was only two days away.

"I was surprised that you opted not to get a reconstruction," her mother admitted.

Stef shrugged; she'd spent part of her meeting with the surgeon studying photos of breast reconstructions and discussing her own options. "If I get a reconstruction, it will mean more surgery, and a longer healing time," she explained. "I just want to get back to the kids as soon as possible."

Sharon nodded. "I guess that's understandable. And the option is always open if you ever change your mind." She pressed a kiss to Stef's forehead. "Really, sweetie. How are you doing?"

Looking into her mother's eyes, Stef felt as if she had no secrets. Her eyes welled with tears, and they streamed down her cheeks. She felt as if she were a storm clouding waiting to burst; her tears had been building up inside her all morning.

"Honey," Sharon breathed, pulling her closer.

"Honestly, I'm scared to death," Stef sobbed, her body shaking. "I'm scared something will happen during surgery, or they won't get all the cancer. I don't want to die, mom. I just want to see my babies grow up."

"And you will," Sharon assured her. "Honey, I know the surgery sounds scary, but it's going to save your life."

"Why is this happening to me, Mommy?" Stef asked, trying to make sense of it all. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"I don't know why this is happening to you, baby," her mother whispered, stroking her back, burying her nose in her hair. "But you didn't do anything to deserve it. You're an amazing mother and wife, and a beautiful daughter. Things like this just don't make sense. They're not for us to understand."

Stef hiccuped, choking on her tears. "I can't help but think of the twins' birth mom," she breathed. "She's a horrible person, who constantly abuses her body. Nothing ever happens to her. Why the hell does a drug addict like _her_ get to be healthy, but _I_ get sick? It isn't fair!"

"Honey, you're breaking my heart," Sharon sniffled. "Come here." She guided her daughter closer, so her legs rested across her lap, holding her as if she were a small child. "Illness doesn't discriminate, baby. I know it isn't fair. This is just the hand you were dealt. But you're so strong... I don't have a doubt in my mind that you're going to be okay."

"I'm trying to be strong," Stef admitted. "But it's so hard. I've been thinking about Callie, trying to handle it like I thought she would. But she's falling apart. She's not being strong for me anymore, mom."

"Callie is just a young girl," her mother told her. "That's a lot to expect from a kid, to keep you going through this. She's scared too. You're her mother, and she loves and needs you."

"I know," Stef wept. "But what am I supposed to do?"

Sharon paused, thinking over her answer. "Don't try to be strong _like_ Callie, honey. Be strong _for_ Callie, and Lena and the other kids. You're not just fighting for yourself. You're fighting for them." She kissed Stef, hugging her to her chest. "Why don't you lay down for a while, hon? Rest, and I'll make you some lunch."

Stef nodded, weak from crying so hard, and rested her head on a throw pillow. Sharon took her shoes and socks off for her, then took a blanket from the back of the sofa, and draped it over her. "There. Close your eyes. I'll be right in the next room."

** To Be Continued **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Sharon watched Callie through the screen door. The teenager sat on the steps, playing a slow song on her guitar. She had to admit, she had her doubts when Stef and Lena decided to adopt Callie; she worried about them taking on a high risk child, when they had the other kids to think about. But her daughter and Lena obviously loved Callie, and she had become fond of her too. The girl had spirit. She reminded her so much of Stef at that age.

"You're getting pretty good on that thing, doll" she told Callie, joining her on the porch.

Callie turned and gave her a weak smile. "Thanks. I've been taking lessons."

"I can tell," she nodded. She placed her hand on her granddaughter's back, wanting to say something. Stef's concerns about Callie falling apart had been on her mind all day. "Did you know that I lost my mother when I was just a little older than you?" she asked.

"No," said Callie, giving her a sorry look. "How did she die?"

Sharon looked down, her eyes stinging. "She died from breast cancer."

Callie sighed, turning away in irritation. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No," Sharon replied. "I just want you to know that I understand what you're going through."

"I have to get ready for work," Callie grunted, trying to stand up.

But Sharon quickly grabbed her hand and wouldn't let go. "I'm not done talking with you yet, honey."

Callie sat back down on the step, her arms folded across her chest. "Why are you telling this to me?"

"Because I think there are some things you need to hear. Because I love you," she admitted. She hadn't even realized that she did, in fact, love Callie until she heard herself say it.

Turning, Callie gave her a skeptical look. "I'm listening."

"I was a senior in high school when my mom got sick," Sharon went on. "We were close. She was honestly my best friend. Kind of like you and Stef." She sighed, looking out at the yard. "Then, suddenly, everything changed. She was weak, and frail, and her beautiful hair was gone. It was really scary."

She glanced over at her granddaughter, who was stone-faced, staring into space. "What I remember most is feeling angry at her. Do you ever feel that way, Cal?"

"No," Callie told her, a little too quickly.

"I was angry because she was too sick to go shopping for a prom dress with me," Sharon went on. "And because I never knew what to expect next; I'd come home from school sometimes and she wouldn't be there, because she had to go to the hospital during the day. And because she couldn't come to my graduation. I was mad that I had to live in fear of losing the person I loved the most."

"That was selfish," Callie snapped, shaking her head. "Your mom didn't ask to get cancer. It wasn't her fault she got sick."

"I thought so too," Sharon nodded, swiping a tear from her cheek. "And I hated myself for feeling that way. But then I realized that the reason I was mad was only because I loved her, and I was afraid of losing her. I was just scared. It's okay to be mad at the people you care about sometimes, kiddo. It doesn't mean you care any less."

She put her hand on Callie's knee. "It's okay if you're feeling angry at Stef," she said quietly. "It's not wrong. It's normal. It means that you love her, and you want her in your life."

"Can I go now?" Callie asked impatiently.

Sharon sighed. "Yes. Go. But if you ever want to talk, I'm here." She jumped when she heard the screen door slam behind her.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Callie called, knocking on Stef's bedroom door.<p>

Stef looked up from the laundry she was folding. "Callie? You can come in, honey."

Callie opened the door, still dressed in work clothes. "Are you busy?"

"Not too busy for you," Stef told her, patting the bed. "What's up?"

Callie studied her for a moment, then sat down on the bed. "Remember the other day, when you asked if I'm angry with you?"

"Yeah," Stef nodded.

"Well, I am angry," she replied in a shaky voice. "I hate being scared all the time, and I'm mad at you for putting us through this."

Stef nodded again, as tears filled her eyes and spilled over.

Callie froze, her eyes wide and frightened, and she covered her mouth with her hand. "I didn't mean that, Mommy. I'm so sorry." She threw her arms around Stef's neck and burst into tears. "I love you so much. Please don't hate me."

Stef wrapped her arms around her upset daughter, hugging her close. "I could never hate you, Lovey. You know that." She kissed her cheek tenderly. "Shh. It's okay, baby."

"No. It's not okay," Callie sobbed. "You're sick and I was mean to you."

"We all need to blow off some steam sometimes," Stef told her. "It's okay to feel mad. We're all a little stressed."

"But I made you cry," she sniffled.

Stef nuzzled Callie's hair, cradling her in her arms. "I'm crying because I'm relieved," she told her. "I hate to see you in pain, sweetheart. And I think that was something you really needed to get off your chest."

"I'm only angry because... I love you," Callie confided, trembling as she remembered her grandmother's words. "I love you more than anyone in the world, other than Jude."

"I love you too, baby girl," Stef whispered. She took a tissue from the nightstand. "Here. Let's dry those pretty brown eyes."

"You know," she laughed, dabbing her daughter's wet face. "When I was a little girl, I wanted brown eyes just like yours."

"Really?" Callie asked, using the tissue to wipe her nose. "But your eyes are so beautiful."

Stef shrugged. "I thought brown eyes looked more mysterious."

Callie looked at her through red-rimmed eyes, wadding the tissue in her hand. "Are you sure you're not mad at me?"

"Nah," Stef replied. "I understand how you're feeling." She press her lips to Callie's forehead. "I didn't want this for you, Lovey. I wanted your life with us to be peaceful and happy, so you could enjoy the rest of your childhood without worrying about grown up things. I'm so sorry it hasn't been like that. You've had to grow up way too fast."

Exhausted from crying, Callie was silent. Then suddenly, she spoke up. "I'd rather go through hard times with a family that loves me, than go through them alone."

Touched, Stef smiled, and reached out to caress her daughter's cheek. "So would I, honey."

* * *

><p>Stef gasped for breath, sitting up and looking around. Next to her, Lena slept soundly. She shivered, chilled by a cold sweat, as she slowly came back to reality after the most terrifying nightmare of her life: she had been trapped in a coffin, suffocating. She was still alive, crying out for help.<p>

Tears ran down her face as she pulled her sheet close around her. Her heart was pounding so loud, she worried it might wake up her wife, and her throat was so dry, her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. Slipping out of bed, she made her way through the dark hall and the down the stairs.

The bluish glow of the television lit up the living room. On the couch, Brandon sat, leaning in to hear a re-run of _Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman_, with the volume turned down so low it might as well have been on mute. He turned when he heard her come into the room.

"Couldn't sleep, baby?" she quietly asked. Brandon had volunteered to sleep on the couch while his grandmother was visiting, letting Sharon have his bed.

"No," he replied softly.

"Me neither," she admitted. "You want some company?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Let me grab a drink of water first," she told him. She went to the kitchen and filled a glass, downed it, then drank another. When her thirst was satisfied, she went back to the couch and wrapped her arm around Brandon's shoulder.

"Ooh. I love this episode," she told him, sitting back. She kissed the top of his head and pulled him closer.

"I've never seen it," her son replied. He snuggled against her, resting his cheek on her shoulder.

Stef knew that it was a school night, and he should have been sleeping, but at that moment, she needed him near her. "Do you want some hot cocoa or something?" she whispered.

"Sure," Brandon nodded. "I'll make it, mom."

"Thanks, love."

Brandon got up and went to the kitchen, and Stef wrapped herself in his blanket; she was still shivering. But as she stared at the TV screen, the horror of her nightmare slowly faded.

"Here you go," said Brandon, carefully handing her a mug. He sat down next to her, and took a sip from his own mug.

"Thank you," she nodded. She held the hot drink close and took a sip, letting it warm her from the inside out.

"Mom, are you okay?" Brandon asked her, setting his drink on the coffee table. "You seem upset."

She sighed. "I just had a scary dream. But I'm starting to feel better."

Brandon gave her a knowing look, his eyes shining. He reached over and squeezed her hand. "Well, I'm right here."

She smiled and nodded. Once her hot chocolate was finished and the TV show was over, she stood up. "I think I'm okay to go back to bed now."

"Are you sure?" Brandon asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Mama will be missing me."

He reached out to give her a hug, and she kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you."

"Goodnight, Mom," he said, patting her back. "Love you too."

"Make sure you get some sleep," she told him before turning away.

She went back upstairs and crawled into bed beside Lena. Her wife stirred, the movement drawing her from her sleep. "You okay, honey?"

"I'm a little cold," she whispered back. The sheet on her side of the bed was damp with sweat.

Her eyes still closed, Lena held out her arms, and Stef curled up beside her.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

The night before Stef's surgery, she sat alone in her room, packing for her hospital stay. She had made a checklist, and went through it, tucking socks, loose pajamas, a book, and other necessities in her duffel bag. Once she was satisfied that she was well-prepared, she slid her bag under the bed, like she'd done when she was pregnant with Brandon, expecting to go into labor any day. Except, this time, it wasn't a happy occasion; she was scared, more so than she was willing to admit under the guise of being strong for her family. She'd taken to heart her mother's advice, to fight for them.

She expected to be up all night worrying, but almost as soon as Lena crawled under the covers next to her, and the light went out, she fell asleep.

_"Mom?"_ Mariana loudly whispered. "Are you awake?"

"I am now," Stef groaned, opening her eyes. She turned to look at her alarm clock. It was one o'clock in the morning. Lena stirred beside her, awaking from her sleep as well. "What are you girls doing up?"

"We can't sleep," Mariana told her, indicating to herself and Callie, who stood behind her. "We can hear Grandma snoring all the way from the next room. Can we sleep with you?"

"Sure, sure. Get in," Stef nodded. She suspected it was fear and anxiety about what the next morning held that was bothering the girls; they hadn't complained about Sharon's snoring the night before.

Mariana and Callie climbed into bed between then, Mariana quickly settling in the crook of Lena's arm. Callie curled up next to Stef, stroking the bridge of her nose. She pretended not to notice when her daughter discreetly slipped her thumb in her mouth. Their daughters safe between them, Stef and Lena slowly began to fall back asleep.

It didn't last; they were soon roused from their sleep again by Jesus's voice. "Jude had a nightmare," he whispered. Both boys were holding their pillows and blankets. "Is it okay if we sleep in here tonight?"

"Yes," said Stef. She sighed, supressing a smile, despite her annoyance of being woken up; having her babies near was already doing much to calm her nerves, and if they needed to be by her, she wouldn't stop them. "You might as well go get Brandon, too," she told them.

"I'll get him" Jude volunteered. He hurried out of the room, and minutes later, returned with his older brother. The boys all settled themselves on the floor, arranging their bedding.

"Everyone okay now?" Lena asked.

"Yeah," five voices replied.

"Then go to sleep."

* * *

><p>The next morning, the family arrived at the hospital bright and early; the children were missing a day of school to be there, which, under different circumstances, would have been a treat for them, but on that day, Stef had the feeling the would have rather been in school. They sat down together in a private waiting room, Stef growing more anxious with each passing minute. She was nervously jiggling her knee when Lena grabbed her hand and squeezed it.<p>

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart," she promised. "It will be over before you know it."

Sharon wrapped her arm around her and pulled her to her side. Stef leaned into her, soaking up the comfort of her mother's touch.

Her surgery time arrived quickly, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when a nurse came through a door with a wheelchair and called her name. She stood up, her knees weak."Yes."

"It's time to take you back and prep your for surgery," the nurse told her. She studied the children and smiled. "Are these all your brood?"

"Yes," Stef nodded, smiling proudly. "These are... the loves of my life."

"You have a beautiful family," the young woman told her.

"Thank you," said Stef.

"How long do you expect her to be in surgery?" Lena asked, rising to her feet to join her wife.

"The procedure usually takes two and half to three hours," the nurse replied. She turned to Stef. "Do you want to have a seat in the wheelchair?"

She nodded and sat down, sharing a nervous look with Lena. Lena brushed her fingers through her hair, then pressed a kiss to her lips. "Good luck, honey. You've got this. And I love you so much."

Clutching Lena's hand, Stef smiled through tears. "I love you too."

Sharon bent down, hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Mom," Stef told her, looking into her mother's eyes. So she wouldn't start bawling, she turned to the kids. "All of you, get over here and give me hugs and kisses."

All five kids crowded around Stef, waiting their turn to embrace her, and tell her they loved her. Callie was last. "Good luck, Mommy," she said quietly. Tears shone in the corners of her eyes.

Stef held onto her a little longer, sensing her need for extra reassurance. "Thank you, baby," she whispered. She placed a soft kiss on her temple. "We're going to get through this, you know? One step at a time."

"I know," Callie nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too, Angel."

"Ready?" the nurse finally asked.

She nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

The young woman wheeled her through the double doors, into the operating room. And soon, she was laying on a table, under a bright light.

"Relax, and begin counting backwards from one-hundred," another nurse directed, placing a mask over her face.

Her head become foggy, Stef slowly began to count. "One-hundred... ninety-nine... ninety-eight..."

* * *

><p>Jude snuggled close to Lena, watching a movie on the waiting room TV. Sharon and the other kids played cards at a low coffee table; she was teaching them to play poker, something Lena wouldn't normally approve of, but as long as it kept their mind off their worries about their mother, she let it slide. Callie sat alone by the window, looking out at the view of the hospital parking lot.<p>

"Let me go talk to your sister really quick," Lena told Jude, glancing back at her elbest daughter.. "I'll be right back." She stood up and went to Callie "You want to play a game or something, Honey?"

"No thanks," Callie replied, shaking her head. Her eyes had a faraway look.

Lena reached down and touched her shoulder. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm just worried about Mom. It's all I can think about."

Lena gave her a knowing look. "Please come sit with us, Baby? We need to be together right now."

"Fine," she finally sighed, rising from her chair. She crossed the room and sat down next to Jude.

After a half-hour had gone by, Lena stood up again, seeing that the kids were beginning to get anxious. "Why don't we go down to the gift shop and get Mom some flowers and a card?" she suggested. "We'll grab some snacks too while we're down there."

Callie gave her a worried look. "But what if...?"

"I'll stay right here, honey," Sharon assured her. "Don't you worry."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Then let's hurry and go," said Lena. She led the kids to the elevator, and they all crowded inside. When the doors opened on the first floor, they followed her across the lobby to the gift shop.

A refrigerator on the back wall of the small store held bouquets of flowers in vases. "What do you guys think Mom would like?" Lena asked, studying the variety of arrangements.

"I like the pink carnations," said Mariana, pointing to a center arrangement. "The little balloon is cute."

Lena looked at the bouquet. Pink flowers spilled over a glass container, and in the center, a small Mylar balloon read; _Get Well Soon_. "It _is_ pretty. Does everyone like it?"

"I do," said Jude. "It's cheerful."

"I think Mom will like it," Brandon agreed.

Lena nodded. "Okay. We'll get this one." She opened the glass door, and carefully lifted out the vase. "Why don't you guys pick out a nice card while I pay for this?"

While the others looked through a rack of cards, reading the messages out loud, Callie wandered around the gift shop, pausing every so often to touch something or look at a price tag. A table of items set up in a corner caught her eye, because everything on it was pink. She picked up a soft-looking teddy bear that was sitting in the back of the display, and squeezed it. It had pale pink fur, black button eyes, and pink ribbon embroidered over it's chest. The bear's tag said that a portion of the proceeds would be donated to breast cancer research. It seemed like the perfect gift for Stef. Callie reached into her pocket and took out her wallet, counting her money.

"That's cute," said Lena, coming up behind her. The vase of flowers was tucked safely in her arms.

"I'm thinking of buying it for Mommy," Callie told her. "Do you think she'd like it, or is it too babyish?"

"I think she would love it, Sweetheart," Lena told her, laying her free hand on her shoulder. "She needs something soft to hold while she's here."

"Then I think I'll get it," Callie decided.

"Do you need any money?" Lena asked her.

She shook her head. "No, but thanks. I have my tips from work. I really want to pay for it myself."

"Okay," her mother replied with a nod. "We'll wait for you in the hall."

Callie brought the bear to the register and paid for it. The sales clerk handed it to her in a pretty bag, and she gripped the handle tight, following her family back to the elevator. When the returned to the waiting room, she went back to her spot by the window, and took the teddy bear out of it's bag and hugged it to her chest.

Mid-morning, the same nurse that had taken Stef reappeared through the double doors. "Mrs. Adams Foster?" she called.

Lena looked up anxiously, along with the rest of the family. "Yes?"

"Your wife is out of surgery," the woman told her. "She's in recovery, and she's just waking up."

"Thank goodness," Lena sighed, relief flooding over her. "How did it go?"

"It went very well," the nurse assured her. "And she can't wait to see all of you. The first thing she said was 'When can I see my babies?'"

"Aww," Lena smiled, tearing up. Stef's response was so typical of her.

"You can go in with one or two of the children at a time," the nurse explained. "And we ask that you clean your hands with hand sanitizer before entering the room, for safety reasons. There's a dispenser right outside the door."

Lena nodded. "Thank you so much." She turned to the kids. "Grandma and I will go in first, okay? Then I'll come back and get Brandon, then Jesus and Mariana, then Callie and Jude."

The kids agreed to the plan, and Lena an Sharon followed the nurse back to Stef's room. They sanitized their hands, then went inside. Stef was laying in a hospital bed, looking so pale and weak. A white sheet was pulled up to her neck to cover her surgical dressings and the drains in her chest.

"Hi, Baby," said Lena, hurrying to kiss her, tears filling her eyes. "How are you?"

Stef looked up at her through hazy eyes. "A little sore," she admitted. "And sleepy."

Sharon gently stroked the back of her daughter's hand lovingly.

"Hi, Mom," Stef said in a raspy voice.

"Hello, Darling," Sharon smiled, leaning down to give her a kiss.

"Where are the kids?" she asked.

"They're in the waiting room, Sweetheart," Lena told her. "They can hardly wait to see you."

* * *

><p>"I must have the cleanest hands in California right now," Lena told Callie and Jude with a smile. By the time it was their turn to visit their mother, she had already cleaned her hands four times. Callie and Jude cupped their hands under the dispenser, and Lena pushed the button, filling their palms with a dollop of white foam. Then, she quietly opened the door to Stef's room and ushered them in.<p>

Callie took Jude by the hand, and they slowly went to Stef's bedside.

"Hi, Mom," said Jude, waving shyly.

"Hi, Mommy," said Callie. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm pretty sore," she confided. "But I'm relieved that this part is over."

"I'm so glad you're okay," Callie told her.

"Me too," Jude added. "I was so scared."

"So was I," Stef told them. She managed a small smile. "I love you guys."

"We love you too," Callie replied. Bending down, she brushed her lips to her mother's cheek.

Stef looked down at the gift bag Callie held in her hand. "What'cha got there, Cutie Pie?"

"It's a present for you," she told her

"Aw," said Stef. "You didn't have to get me anything, Baby. The beautiful flowers are more than enough."

"I wanted to," Callie insisted. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'm going to love it," Stef promised. "I'm gonna need a little help opening it, though."

Callie nodded and took the pink teddy bear out of the bag, passing it to her mother. Stef stroked the bear's fur with her fingertips, then tucked it protectively under her arm. "Thank you, Sweetheart," she breathed. "I'll treasure it always."

"You really like it?" Callie asked her.

Stef nodded sincerely. "I love it, Angel. Every time I hug it, I'll thing of my Callie Bear."

Blushing proudly, Callie looked down at her wrist. "I have something else for you too." She slipped her _Survivor_ bracelet; the one she;s gotten the day Stef was diagnosed, off her wrist, and stretched it over her mother's hand. "I want you to have this."

Tears stung Stef's eyes as she studied Callie's gift. She reached out for her daughter's hand, gently clasping it in hers. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Cal. I feel like the luckiest mom in the world. You kids are all so precious to me."

"We're the lucky ones," Callie told her.

**To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

"Why does Mom have to get chemo if they got the tumor out?" Jude asked, chewing a mouthful of cereal.

"Well, Honey," Lena explained. "There could be cancer cells the doctor can't see. This way, whatever bad cells are left will get killed."

"I can't wait to see Mom," Callie breathed, sitting down at the table and peeling a banana. "This day can't go by fast enough."

"I know," Mariana sighed. "I wish we didn't have to go to school today."

"You guys have missed far too much school already," Lena pointed out, putting her bowl in the sink. "Mom will be here when you guys get home." It was three days after Stef's surgery, and she was to be discharged that day. Lena was thrilled that her wife would soon be home. The house wasn't the same without Stef.

"Okay, kids," said Sharon, once everyone was done eating. "Last one to the car is a rotten egg." The kids groaned and playfully rolled their eyes, then came to kiss Lena goodbye.

Before Sharon left the house, Lena look her aside. "I can't thank you enough," she confided. "You've been such a help. Not just to Stef, but to me and the kids, too. I don't know if I could do it all alone." In spite of herself, tears filled her eyes.

"Sweetheart," Sharon breathed, taking her into her arms. "It's no problem. I would do anything for you and Stef and my grandbabies. Anything at all." She pressed a kiss to Lena's cheek. "I love you as if you were my own."

"I love you, too," Lena told her, drying her eyes with a napkin.

Sharon looked back and laughed. "Guess I'm the rotten egg. I'd better get going."

"Bye," said Lena. She watched out the window as Sharon and the kids pulled out of the driveway and headed toward Anchor Beach. Then, she got dressed and left for the hospital.

When she arrived, she went to the nurses' station on Stef's floor to sign in. "Can I help you?" a receptionist asked.

"Yes," Lena nodded. "I'm here to see my wife, Stefanie Adams Foster. I was told she was being discharged today."

The young woman pulled up a file on the computer. "The doctor should be in to visit your wife shortly. He may want to discuss some concerns with you."

"Concerns?" Lena asked, furrowing her brow. Unintentionally, her mind went to a scary place. "Is Stef okay?"

"She's stable," the receptionist assured her. "You're welcome to wait for the doctor with her."

"Thank you," said Lena. She turned and hurried to her wife's room, stopping to sterilize her hands.

Stef lay her her bed, her eyes half-shut. Her blond hair was a mess, as if she'd been tossing and turning. Lena approached her slowly. "Hi, Sweetheart. It's me."

Stef opened her eyes fully, and her mouth turned up in a smile. "Hi."

"How are you, Honey?" Lena asked her. She still couldn't shake her feeling of concern.

"Better, now that you're here," Stef replied, raising her head a few inches from the pillow. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Lena told her. "Are you in pain?" She touched her wife's warm hand.

Stef nodded the best she could. "It hurts to move," she confided. Her eyes were glassy, and her cheeks were flushed. "And I miss my babies." Callie's teddy bear was tucked protectively in the crook of her arm.

"The kids miss you too," said Lena. "All they could talk about this morning was you're coming home."

"I can't wait to get out of here," Stef lamented.

Lena took her wife's hand to her lips and kissed it tenderly. "I love you so much, Baby."

Just then, Stef's doctor came to the door. "Good morning," he said, nodding to Lena.

"Good morning," she answered.

Doctor Gordon greeted Stef, then began checking her vitals.

"Do you know when I can bring her home?" Lena asked Doctor Gordon. "She's supposed to be discharged today." In her mind, she willed him to say that Stef could leave, but she had the sinking feeling that she wouldn't be able to for some reason.

The doctor nodded, then gestured for her to follow him to the hall. "Your wife is running a low-grade fever," her told her. "I'm sorry to do this to you, but I feel it's best if we don't discharge her until it goes down."

"So, she can't go home?" Lena asked, her heart dropping. She knew she would have five heartbroken kids on hand later.

"I'm sorry," Doctor Gordon apologized again. He truly did look sorry. "I'd rather not let her go until she's been fever-free for twenty-four hours."

"I understand," Lena nodded. "Is it okay if I stay and visit her for a little while?"

"Of course," he replied. "Not too long, though. She needs her rest."

"Thank you," said Lena, as the doctor turned away. They was a lump in her throat, and she swallowed it.

"I'm not going home, am I?" Stef asked. Her eyes shone with fever and tears.

Lena sat down beside her, trying not to betray her disappointment. "Not today, Honey," she admitted, stroking Stef's arm. "I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow, if you're feeling better."

Stef closed her eyes and nodded. Her reaction was the saddest thing Lena had ever seen.

Lena bent over and pressed a kiss to her wife's hot cheek. Then she noticed a paper cup of ice chips on the bedside table. "Are you thirsty, Hon? Do you want some ice?"

"Yes," Stef quietly replied. "Thank you."

Lena picked up a few pieces of ice and carefully fed them to Stef. "Don't you give up," she told her. "This is just a little setback."

Stef had seemed so defeated when she realized she wasn't going home that day, and even though Lena was discouraged herself, she knew that she needed to reassure her wife in any way she could. "You need a day to get your strength back, and that's fine," she promised her. "And you knew we're all thinking of you while you're in here. We all love you so much."

Stef smiled, twisting the rubber bracelet Callie had given her around her wrist. "I know. Tell everyone I'm thinking of them too, and I love them more than anything."

"I will," she nodded, blinking back her tears. "I'll tell them." She took Stef's hand back in her own, and sat with her until a nurse came in and told her it was time to go.

* * *

><p>Lena had spent most of the day sitting at the kitchen table, worrying about the kids. She now knew better than to call them at school; she'd only scared them over nothing last time. She wouldn't interrupt their school day unless it was a true emergency. Anyway, bad news was easier to take at home.<p>

At three-thirty on the dot, Sharon came home with the kids, led by Callie. The young girl looked around the room, her eyes wide and excited. "Where's Mom?" She and the other kids looked to their mother questioningly.

Lena gave her children a pained looked. "She wasn't able to come home today, Loves. She's still in the hospital."

"Why?" Callie asked, her dark eyes welling with tears. "You _said_ she'd be here when we got home."

"I thought she would be," Lena explained. "But she has a fever, and the doctor wanted her to stay a little longer."

A round tear rolled down Callie's cheek, and she turned away to hide it, but Lena had seen. "Come here, Sweets," she offered, reaching for her hand. "Let me hold you."

"No!" Callie cried, pulling away. "I want Mommy!"

Lena sighed sadly. "I know, Honey. I wish she were here too. But she may be able to come home tomorrow, if she's well enough."

Callie kicked at the floor angrily. "Just leave me alone!"

Suddenly, Lena's stress and fatigue bubbled over. "That's enough, young lady," she warned. "Go upstairs now, and you many not come down until dinner."

Callie gave her a hurt look. "I'm sorry, Lena."

"I know you are," she nodded. "But I asked you to go upstairs. Now, please go."

Callie turned away, and hurried up the stairs. Instead of going to her own room, she went into the room her moms shared, and collapsed on Stef's side of the bed in a heap, burying her face in the pillow. Alone, she gave in to her tears. Her finger brushed over her nose, and guiltily, she slipped her thumb into her mouth, letting the familiar motion bring her comfort.

"Callie? Honey, are you in here?"

She jerked her thumb out of her mouth as Lena came into the room. "There you are," she said softly. "I thought you would be in your room."

"You told me to go upstairs," Callie replied. "You didn't say which room."

"Why are you in here?" Lena asked her, sitting down on the bed.

"It smells like Mommy in here," the young girl confided. "I know it sounds silly, but it's almost like she's here."

"It's not silly," Lena breathed, taking her daughter's hand. "I've been sleeping with her pillow while she's been gone, for the very same reason. I know you miss her. We all do. But she might get to come home tomorrow. You have to think positive!"

"I'm scared," Callie admitted. "What if something happens to her, and we never see her again?"

"That won't happen, Baby," Lena told her. "They're taking good care of her at the hospital."

"It _does_ happen!" she insisted. "It happened to my mom when she was in the accident. I never got to say goodbye."

"That's not going to happen to Mom," said Lena. "She's going to be home very soon."

"How can you be so sure?" Callie asked her.

"I just can," Lena replied. "Honey, you always expect the worst case scenario. That's not good, because if you're always planning for the worst, you miss out on the good things." She sighed. "I do owe you kids and apology, though. It was wrong of me to get your hopes up about Mom coming home until I knew for sure. I'm so sorry for disappointing you, Baby. Forgive me?"

Callie nodded wistfully, rolling over. "I'm all mixed up inside," she confided. "It feels like a piece of my heart is missing. I just want Mom home, and everything to go back to normal."

"Me too," Lena agreed. "But _I'm_ still here for you... you know that, right?"

She nodded again. "I know." She sat up, folding her legs underneath her. "Thanks, Mama."

Lena smiled at her daughter, and burst into tears all over again. She remembered the day Stef was diagnosed, and how thrilled she was when Callie had called her 'Mom' for the first time. She couldn't believe she was finally experiencing it for herself. She took Callie in her arms and held her tight.

When they parted, Callie looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry too. I wasn't fair to you."

Lena placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Let's just call it even." She smiled. "I love you Slug-a-Bug."

"I love you too," said Callie, leaning in for another hug.

* * *

><p>At eight-thirty that evening, the phone rang. Callie was doing her homework at the table, and she hopped up to answer it. "Hello?"<p>

"Hey, Baby Girl," said Stef.

"Mommy?" Callie breathed, in a fragile voice. Her mother sounded so far away.

"How's Mommy's girl?" Stef asked her, trying to sound cheerful despite her fatigue.

Hot tears ran down Callie's cheeks as she gripped the phone in her hand. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Sweetie," she replied. "I miss all of you. I'm sorry I didn't get to come home today."

"It's fine, Mom," Callie assured her, so as not to upset her. "Don't worry about us." She paused. "Are you okay?"

"I'm getting there," she told her, weakly. "My fever broke. If it stays down, I can come home tomorrow night. I can't wait to give all of my babies a hug."

"That's great," Callie sniffled. "I can't wait to see you."

"Can I talk to Mama?" Stef asked her.

"Sure," she replied. "I'll put her on." She paused. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Sweetheart."

Callie turned to Lena, who stood in the kitchen doorway, watching her curiously. "Mom wants to talk to you," she told her, handing her the phone.

She went into the living room, where Sharon was reading, and Brandon and Mariana were watching Jesus and Jude play a video game. "You guys, that was Mom on the phone!" she announced.

"What did she say?" Brandon asked, looking up.

Callie smiled, hardly able to contain herself. "Her fever broke. She might get to come home tomorrow night!"

**To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

"We should do something special for mom," said Mariana. She and Callie were sitting around the kitchen the next afternoon, waiting to hear something while Lena and Sharon were at the hospital.

"We could clean the house," Callie suggested. She'd noticed that morning that the house was messier than usual; everyone had either been too busy or too worried about Stef to think much about the housework. "She'd like that."

Mariana frowned. "No. I meant we should do something special and _fun_."

Callie rolled her eyes. "We could make her something."

"I know!" said Mariana, suddenly. "Let's bake her a cake. I think we have the ingredients." She hopped up and went to the pantry cupboard.

"Is it okay to use them?" Callie asked, joining her. Her face was creased with concern.

"Of course it is," Mariana replied, as she rummaged through canned goods and food boxes. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "You know how it is sometimes."

Mariana sighed, and turned to face her sister. "Moms aren't going to care if we use any of the food or make a mess. You know that, Callie."

"I know," she nodded. "I just forget sometimes." She took a box of cake mix from Mariana, and brought it to the counter.

"Great. We don't have any frosting," Mariana grumbled. She brought a bag of M&Ms to where Callie stood, opened it, and popped a few candies in her mouth before offering the bag to her sister.

Callie reached in and took a blue M&M and a red one. "No big deal. We can make our own frosting." She went back to the pantry and found a bag of powdered sugar and a bottle of vanilla. She lined them up on the counter, then went to the refrigerator and found a stick of butter and a carton of milk. "It tastes better than canned, anyway. My mom taught me how to make it."

"You're lucky," said Mariana, wistfully biting into another piece of candy. "You're mom sounded nice. My birth mom didn't teach me anything."

Callie found a mixing bowl in the cupboard and dumped the cake mix into it. "She was nice," she replied, looking down into the bowl. "We didn't have much, but she always made the best of it. And she loved us." She cracked three eggs into the bowl. "Can you preheat the oven to 350?"

Mariana nodded, and turned the knob to the temperature. "Ana never paid much attention to us. She was too busy getting high."

"I think you guys are lucky too," Callie told her. "I mean, you got to be with moms since you were little. I wish Jude and I could have grown up in this family. It would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"That's true," Mariana agreed, sliding the cake pan in the oven. "Ending up here was like a dream come true for us. But maybe you wouldn't be who you are now if you didn't go through what you did?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, wiping down the counter with a dishcloth.

Shrugging, Mariana explained, "Everything you went through made you strong, because you had to survive."

"Maybe I'm not as strong as everyone thinks?" Callie offered, looking away. "Well," she finally sighed. "The cake is baking, and I'm going to clean the living room. You can help me if you want."

"I'll pass," said Mariana.

Callie went to the closet and took out the vacuum cleaner. She plugged it in and vacuumed the floor, then fluffed the couch cushions, and picked up everyone's stray belongings that had accumulated around the room over the course of the week. Cleaning was mindless; it helped her not to think about how disappointed she would be if Stef didn't come home that night, or how frightened she was that she would lose her. Cleaning had gotten her through some hard times.

Once the living room was satisfactory, she went back to the kitchen. She was sweeping up the crumbs on the floor when the oven timer went off. Mariana slipped potholders on her hands and slid the cake out.

"It looks perfect," said Callie. "We can make the frosting while it's cooling." She put the broom back in the pantry, then washed the beaters.

"What are you guys doing?" Jude asked, wandering into the kitchen. He sniffed the air, and his stomach growled.

"We're baking Mom a cake, Judicorn," Mariana told him. "Want to help?"

He nodded. "Sure." He looked to Callie. "Can I lick the beaters?"

"Of course," she smiled. "It's your job." She removed the beaters from the mixer and handed them to her brother.

"Yum," said Jude, licking his lips.

Callie went back to work while the cake cooled. She straightened up the kitchen table and washed the dishes, drying them carefully and putting them away.

With still more time on her hands, she went up to Stef and Lena's room and stripped the bed, tossing their bedding into the washer. She tidied their room, taking extra care to make it look nice. By then, the laundry was done, and she put the bedding in the dryer. While she worked, Mariana made a quick dinner of boxed macaroni and cheese and chicken fingers for everyone.

After they ate, and the dinner dishes were washed, Callie touched the fluffy chocolate cake with her fingertip. It was cool to the touch."We can frost it now," she told Mariana.

They spread the frosting on the cake, and were spelling out "Welcome Home, Mom" in M&Ms, when the call finally came. Mariana dove to answer it. "Hello?"

"Mariana, Honey," said Lena. "I just wanted to let you guys know we'll be home soon. The doctor gave his okay for Mom to leave."

"That's awesome!" Mariana cried. She turned to Callie and Jude. "Mom's coming home!"

Callie's heart sped up, and she felt as if she might cry from happiness. Then she remembered, she hadn't made Stef and Lena's bed yet. She grabbed the linens and bedspread from the dryer, and took them upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Easy, Honey," said Lena, helping her wife out of the car. She stood on one side of Stef, and Sharon stood on the other. "We have all the time in the world."<p>

They took a few steps toward the house, when a cool breeze rustled through the bushes. "Are you warm enough?" Lena asked.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine," Stef assured her. "I just want to see my babies."

The kids opened the door for them before they even reached the porch. Warm, yellow light illuminated the front walk from inside, bright and welcoming. "Hi, guys," Stef smiled, crossing the threshold and looking around at her family. "I missed you!"

"We missed you too," said Jude. "It's boring here without you."

"Are you calling me boring?" Lena asked, tickling him. He burst out giggling.

Stef looked around at each precious face. "Where are my hugs?" she asked with a wink.

Lena cleared her throat. "Remember to be very gentle," she warned the children. "Mom is sore, and we don't want to hurt her."

Jesus was the first one to step forward. He encircled Stef with care, and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Welcome home, Mom."

Stef returned the embrace, maybe a little too enthusiastically, and winced in pain. "Thanks, Buddy. I'm glad to be home." She kissed her son, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, taking a tissue from her jacket pocket. "I'm just so happy to be back. You don't know how much I missed all of you."

Brandon took her in his arms next, brushing his fingers through her hair. "We love you, Mom. Welcome home."

"I love you too, B.," she told him, giving him a kiss. "I missed you." When they parted, she turned to Callie and smiled. "Come here, Sweetheart."

Callie approached her cautiously, and gave her a hug that was so loose, she barely felt it. "I can't believe you're home," she sighed.

"I know," Stef nodded. She pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "I missed you, Baby."

"I missed you too," Callie replied, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "I love you."

"I love you too," Stef assured her, squeezing her hand. Then, she turned to Mariana. "You come here, Ms. Thing."

Mariana smiled and gave her a hug. "It's great to have you back, Mom. I missed you." She brushed her lips against her cheek.

"It's great to be back," Stef told her, looking into her twinkling dark eyes. "I love you."

Lastly, she went to Jude. "Can I have a hug, Buddy?'

Jude gave her an unsure look. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't hurt me," Stef assured him, cupping his chin in her hand. "Please? I missed my Jude."

Finally, the young boy nodded, though the fear hadn't left his eyes. "Okay."

Stef smiled, and held up her arm. Jude stepped into her embrace, and she gave him a gentle squeeze. "There," she said when they parted. "I didn't break, did I?" She kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Kiddo."

"I love you too," said Jude. "Welcome home."

"Why don't you sit down, Hon?" Sharon offered. "You still need to rest." She guided her daughter to the couch, and Stef sat down, leaning against a throw pillow.

"I'll make you a cup of tea, Sweetie," said Lena.

Once she was seated, and things had quieted down, Stef looked around, taking in every detail of the home she'd missed so much. "It looks great in here," she commented, looking to the children. "Did you guys clean the house?"

"Callie did," said Mariana.

Stef smiled at her daughter, who had come to sit down next to her. "Thank you, my love."

"It was no problem," Callie told her. "I like cleaning."

"Well, I appreciate it all the same," she told her. She took a breath, as deeply as she could despite the pain in her chest. "And what smells so good?"

"We baked you a cake," Mariana told her. "It's your favorite. Chocolate. I'll go get it."

"Thank you," she nodded. "You're all being so good to me. I'm gonna get spoiled!"

"You deserve to be spoiled," said Brandon, bringing her a blanket. "You've been through a lot."

Stef laid back, trying to get comfortable. Callie stayed beside her, rubbing her arm, when Mariana and Jude returned with the cake, plates, and silverware. She would have like to go to bed; she was tired and hurting, but the kids were so proud of their cake, and they wanted to be with her so badly, that she managed to stay cheerful for their sake. "This cake looks delicious," she told Callie and Mariana. I can't wait to taste it."

Jesus sliced it carefully, and gave her the first piece before serving everyone else. She cut into it with her fork and took a bite. Her mouth watered. "Mmm," she sighed appreciatively, taking another forkful.

After everyone had finished their cake, Stef yawned. "I know it's still early, guys, but I'm exhausted. You mind if I go to bed?"

"No," everyone replied.

Lena helped her up the stairs, shouldering her bag as well. They reached the bedroom, and Stef sat down on the bed and kicked her shoes off.

"How are you feeling, Honey?" Lena asked, opening the dresser drawer and taking out a loose nightshirt. She brought it to her wife, and helped her undress.

"It hurts," Stef admitted, her face drawn. "It's so numb, I can hardly feel my arm." Just then, a wave of nausea washed over her. "Lena... I need to be sick."

Lena was unpacking her bag, putting her things away. She grabbed the emesis basin Stef had received at the hospital, and brought it to her just in time, holding it up as her wife vomited.

"It's okay, Honey," she soothed, rubbing Stef's back, as her body shook with dry heaves. When Stef looked up, her stomach still convulsing, she was in tears.

"Get rid of it," she sobbed, pleading to her wife. "Don't let the kids know I threw up the cake." She dried her eyes with her robe, but more hot tears only fell, and her throat burned. "They worked so hard on it."

Lena set the basin down for a moment, and wrapped her arms around Stef, giving her the firmest hug she could while still being gentle. "Don't cry, Love," she whispered, her heart aching with sadness. "Shh. Don't cry. It wasn't your fault." She brushed her wife's tears away and kissed her cheek. Then she quietly took the basin to the bathroom to clean it.

"You can have your pain pill now," she told her when she returned. "I'll go get it for you."

After her wife left to room, Stef found the teddy bear Callie had given her. She laid down on the pillows and hugged it, closing her eyes.

"Mommy?"

Stef's eyes opened, and as they focused, she saw Callie standing in the doorway. "Hi, Baby doll."

"I just wanted to say goodnight," Callie told her shyly.

Stef patted the bed, gesturing for her to come closer. "Thanks again for doing so much around the house, Lovey," she said, closing her tired eyes again. "It's good to know I can count on you."

"You can always count on me, Mom," Callie told her, taking her hand. "And I'm going to try to be stronger for you, too."

"All you have to be is you," Stef replied, opening one eye. "I love you just the way you are."

Callie smiled to herself. "You still have the bear."

"I'll keep it forever," she promised her daughter. "Just holding it makes me feel better." She couldn't count how many times she'd hugged the stuffed animal while she was in the hospital. It was her greatest source of comfort each time she was scared or lonely for home. She looked down at it lovingly, and a flash of brighter pink on her wrist caught her eye. "Do you want your bracelet back, Honey?"

"No," said Callie, shaking her head. "I gave it to you. Wear it until you're better."

"Thanks, Baby," she nodded. "I will."

"Well, I'll leave you alone," said Callie. "I know you're tired." She leaned down and gave her mother a kiss. "Goodnight, Mommy. I love you."

Stef hugged Callie with one arm, caressing the back of her head. "Goodnight, sweet girl. I love you too."

Callie and Lena passed each other in the doorway. "Goodnight, Sweets," said Lena, kissing her daughter. "Love you."

"Love you too," said Callie, heading toward her room.

"I brought you some crackers," Lena explained, setting a small dish on the nightstand. "You need something in your stomach." She placed a glass of ginger ale and a pain pill next to it.

With Lena's help, Stef sat up, and nibbled at the Saltines on the plate. They tasted good; they reminded her of when she was little, and was home from school, sick. Her mother would give them to her, and let her watch cartoons on the couch. She finished them, and they stayed down. Then, she swallowed her pill with the ginger ale, laid down again, and waited for the pain to ease.

**To Be Continued **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Stef pulled her covers over her head, shielding herself from the bright morning sun. She squeezed her eyes shut as the alarm clock on the bedside table went off, and a sense of dread filled her gut.

Next to her, she felt Lena stir, reaching out to shut the clock off. "Stef, honey," she whispered. "Time to get up."

With a sigh, Stef emerged from under the blanket and stretched. It was the Monday after her surgery, and the morning of her first chemotherapy treatment.

"How are you feeling?" Lena asked, touching her cheek lovingly. "Be honest."

"Scared," Stef replied, laughing nervously. "I wish you were coming with me."

"So do I," Lena admitted. "But I'm glad Sharon is going to be there with you." She wished she could be there to support her wife every minute of every day, but morning appointments conflicted with her work. That was another reason why she was so grateful for Sharon's presence; she was becoming indispensable. She almost didn't know what they would do when her mother-in-law finally left. Sharon was the mother she'd always wanted.

"It kind of freaks me out," Stef confided, rising out of bed with a shudder. "The thought of poisons pumping through my body." She shrugged out of her nightshirt, and began digging through her dresser for a comfortable shirt to wear. As she slowly dressed, she became aware of her wife watching her, her eyes sweeping over her bandaged chest.

When Lena realized Stef had noticed her watching, she politely looked away. "I'm sorry, honey," she apologized. "I didn't mean to stare."

"It's okay if you look," Stef told her, coming closer. "I don't mind. I mean, we both have to accept it, don't we?"

Lena nodded, then reached forward, and put her hands on either of Stef's arms; her touch warmed her exposed skin, which was covered in goosebumps. "Does is feel strange?" she asked, quietly.

Stef blinked back tears, somehow managing to look Lena in the eye and hold her gaze without breaking down. "It... it feels like it's still there," she confided. "Sometimes, I forget it isn't." She knew that feeling was normal; she was told in the hospital that she would feel phantom sensations where her breast once was. "Mostly, it feels numb there. And sort of tingly, under my arm."

Lena carefully took Stef in her arms and hugged her, petting the back of her head. Stef clung to her tight; she hadn't even realized how much she needed a hug. Then, they faced each other, their eyes mirroring one another. Their lips met in a soft kiss before they fell back into each other's arms.

* * *

><p>After she was dressed, Stef went into the bathroom and stood before the sink. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. Then she picked up her hairbrush, and began slowly brushing her hair, staring blankly at her reflection; if she didn't look at herself to hard, she wouldn't really see the bags under her eyes, or the hair she'd soon lose. She was pulled out of her trance when she heard some shuffling in the hall, and looked up to see Brandon watching her from his bedroom doorway. He slammed his door angrily, and stormed off toward the stairs.<p>

"B.!" she called, going after him.

Brandon paused and turned around, his mouth set in a frown.

"What was that all about?" she asked. "You know we don't slam doors."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, glancing back at the stairs impatiently. "It won't happen again."

Stef nodded. "Thank you, Sweetheart." She gave him a sympathetic look, tilting her head to the side. "So, do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

He sighed. "It's just... it's nothing."

"Honey, you can tell me," Stef pressed. "I want you to talk to me. It will make you feel better."

He sighed deeply, his breath shaking. "I just saw you brushing your hair, and I remembered that... that it's going to be gone soon." His chin quivered, and tears leaked from his soft green eyes.

"Baby," Stef breathed, sniffling. "Come here." She held her arms out for her son, kissing his face as she hugged him. "You know, I was just thinking about the same thing."

"It makes me mad," Brandon told her. "It isn't fair that this is happening to you."

Stef hugged him even tighter; with the other four kids having so many difficulties, Brandon sometimes got lost in the shuffle. She promised herself she'd make sure he was okay more often; he didn't always come to her or Lena when he was hurting, like in the situation with Dani. He was good at keeping his problems to himself. "Thank you for telling me how you're feeling," she told him. "I want to know these things. I know this has been hard on all of you kids. But the only way we're going to get through this is to be open with each other."

"I know," Brandon replied. He sighed, and she could tell he didn't want to talk anymore. "I guess we better get down to breakfast."

"I think you're right," Stef agreed. "I'm pretty sure I smell pancakes cooking."

* * *

><p>Stef's first chemo treatment wasn't so bad. Sharon had stayed with her the whole time; they watched morning talk shows, and the room where she was given her treatment was comfortable. She sat in a nice chair, wrapped in a blanket fresh from a blanket warmer. There was a fridge stacked with food and drinks. She went home feeling relaxed and well.<p>

It wasn't until the second treatment, two weeks later, that she started to feel poorly. She'd sat in the plush chair at the hospital, licking a grape ice pop. It came back up by the time she was back home and in bed. Her mother stayed at her bedside the rest of the day, bringing her crackers and tea, just as she had when she was a little girl. And when Lena came home, she took Sharon's place, gently stroking her arm where the needle had gone in, and comforting her while she vomited.

Days later, Stef finally felt well enough to get up and around. She'd gotten dressed, and now she stood in front of the mirror, gripping her hairbrush in her hand. She raised it to her head, and ran it through her hair in one long stroke. With it, tangled in the bristles, a clump of hair slid out. She pulled her hand back, looking at it in fright; it was finally happening. She reached up and tugged on her hair, and more came out in her hand. Soon, she could no longer see her reflection; it was blurred with her tears.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. "Mom? Are you almost done in there?" It was Brandon. Her tongue stuck, and she couldn't open her mouth to answer him.

"Mom!" he called again. "Are you okay?" He knocked harder. "Mom, I'm coming in."

Before he could open the door, she opened it for him. He looked down at the brush in her hand. "Oh god." He squeezed his eyes shut, but it didn't stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks, one after another. "Mom." He sat down on the edge of the bathtub, hiding his face in his hands.

Stef joined him, and they held each other, her leaning on him heavily for support. She found she didn't have to be quite so strong for him; he wouldn't make constant apologies for breaking down in front of her, like Callie or Jude might. He wouldn't shut down completely. He was someone she could cry with.

"Look at us," she sniffled, trying to smile. "It's just hair."

Brandon reached out to touch the blond lock in her hand. "I'm going to miss it, though," he breathed. "It was so beautiful."

"I was kind of secretly hoping that it wouldn't fall out," she admitted, hugging herself. "I guess I was just fooling myself." She twisted the clump of hair between her fingers.

"There's nothing wrong with hoping," Brandon told her, taking her hand. He sighed. "What are you gonna do?"

"Shave it," she finally decided, wincing. "There's nothing else I can do. I'll call Mike. Maybe he can come over and do it for me." She stood up, and started for the door.

"Wait, mom," said Brandon, reaching for her shoulder. "I'll do it for you, if you want me to."

"No, baby," she said, shaking her head. "You don't have to."

"I want to," he told her. "Please... mom. You need me right now. You've always been there for me. I want to be there for you."

"Okay," she slowly agreed. "Thank you, B."

Brandon found his electric razor and plugged it in. The buzzing filled Stef's ears. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, before raising it to her head.

She nodded. "Yes. I just want to get it over with." She was going to lose it all anyway; there was no sense in torturing herself and scaring the kids by letting it fall out slowly.

Brandon pursed his lips, and carefully shaved the first strip of blond hair off. It drop to the tile floor. Soon, she stood in a ring of hair, and her head was completely bald. "It's done," said Brandon, turning of the razor and stepping aside. "Did I do okay?"

She gingerly raised her fingertips to touch her head, and nodded through tears. "You did fine, baby." She turned around and hugged him. "I know this was hard for you. Thank you."

"Mom, I love you so much," her son told her. "I'd do anything for you." He pressed a kiss to her wet cheek. "I know you would do the same for me."

"I would," she promised. "Always." She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I'm so proud of you. You're growing up to be an amazing young man."

Brandon looked down at the floor. "I guess we better show the others your new look."

"I guess so," she agreed. "But wait one second." She went to her bedroom and opened the closet, scanning the shelves until she found her Padres cap. She grabbed it, and set it on her head.

**To Be Continued**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

"Mama," said Brandon, finding Lena in the living room. "Can you help me get everyone together? Mom wants to have a family meeting."

"Is everything okay?" Lena asked, her brow creased with concern.

"Everything's fine," Brandon assured her. "Depending on how you define 'fine.'" He sighed. "Mom started losing her hair. She asked me to shave it off for her, and I did."

Lena nodded, her dark eyes shiny with tears. "Okay, honey. Jude and Jesus are out back. You go get them. Mariana and Grandma are upstairs, and Callie should be home from work any second."

Brandon went through the kitchen and out the backdoor. In the yard, Jesus and Jude were kicking a soccer ball back and forth. "You guys," he called. "Mom wants you inside."

"Are we in trouble?" Jude asked, his rosy cheeks becoming pale.

"No, buddy," Brandon sighed, patting his shoulder. "No one is in trouble. Mom just wants to talk to us."

"Oh," he breathed, relieved.

"If I had a nickel for every time Jude asks if he's in trouble, I could buy a Mustang," Jesus teased. Jude elbowed him in the ribs.

"Just come on," Brandon urged, opening the back door.

The brothers went into the living room, where Mariana and Sharon were already seated. Callie had just come in the door.

"What's going on?" Callie asked, sitting down. She sucked in a breath. "Is Mom okay?"

"Mom is fine, Sweetheart," Lena told her. "Come sit with me."

Callie sat down, and Lena took her hand, holding it in her lap. Just then, Stef slowly came into the room, still wearing her cap, and sat down beside her wife, facing the curious looks of her family.

She took a shallow breath, and Lena gently put her arm around her shoulders. "Kids... and Mom," she began, looking at Sharon. "As you can see, my hair is gone." She reached up to swipe a few tears away, struggling to keep things light for the children's sake. "It was happening, and there was nothing I could do about it, so I asked Brandon to give me a little makeover."

She looked to the kids, trying to stay composed. Some of them were in tears, some were blank-faced. Callie was holding Jude in his arms, stroking his hair; she was taking the news worlds better than Stef had expected.

Then, Mariana stood up and gave Brandon an angry look. "How could you do that?" she cried, shaking her head. She turned and raced upstairs.

"I'd better make sure she's okay," Lena sighed, standing up.

"Let me," said Stef, stopping her. "You make sure everyone else is okay." On the way out of the room, she patted Brandon's shoulder; his head was bent, his hands folded in his lap. He was obviously wondering if he'd done the right thing. Silently, she let him know he had.

"Mariana?" she called at the top of the stairs. She peeked into her daughters' room, but it was empty.

"Mariana, baby?" She opened the bathroom door, and found her daughter kneeling on the floor, gathering the locks of blond hair that littered the tiles in her hand, weeping quietly.

"My sweet angel," Stef sighed, sinking down next to her daughter. "Baby, talk to me."

Mariana turned to her, still gripping the hair. Her face was tear-stained and blotchy. "I'm sorry, Mom. I just got so mad."

Stef gathered her daughter in her arms and hugged her. "I know, Honey." She pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know it's scary. But Brandon was only doing what I asked him to. He did exactly the right thing."

"Maybe if he'd just left it alone, it wouldn't have all fallen out?" her daughter sniffled.

"No, Sweets," Stef told her in a calm voice. "It was falling out in big clumps. It made me too sad to see it come out like that. And I knew it would make you kids and Mama sad, too. I thought it would be easier to just get rid of it all at once. Not just for all of you, but for me, too."

Mariana dried her tears with her sleeve. "Will you ever look like you used to again?"

Stef pressed her lips to the young girl's forehead. "Yes, I think so. It might take a long time, but hair does grow back. In the meantime, though, I'm still Mommy. And I still love you every bit as much as I did with hair. Do you still love me the same?"

"Of course," Mariana said, looking up at her. "I didn't mean it that way. I could never stop loving you."

"I could never stop loving you, either, Princess," she told her daughter, smoothing back her dark waves and kissing her forehead tenderly.

Mariana smiled, her tears drying on her face. "We should clean this mess up." She swept the rest of Stef's hair into her hand, and dropped it in the wastebasket.

* * *

><p>Later, Stef sat on the sofa, propped up on pillows and wrapped in a blanket. In her hands, she held a steaming mug of herbal tea, and her teddy bear was tucked next to her. She looked up when Callie come into the room. "Hi, Love Bug," she smiled.<p>

"Hi, Mom," said Callie. She sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

Stef pulled the blanket around herself tighter; she was shivering through the woven fabric. "I can't seem to get warmed up, but otherwise I'm okay."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" the young girl asked.

"I would love a snuggle," Stef told her, setting down her mug. "Come here, Baby."

Callie moved closer, and Stef wrapped her in a hug. Her daughter's body heat was a comfort, helping to stave off her chills. "You're so nice and toasty," she commented. "My feet feel like popsicles."

"Here," said Callie. She snuggled closer, and put her arms around her, rubbing her back.

"Thanks, Lovey," said Stef, draping the blanket over both of them. "I feel warmer already" She kissed Callie's forehead. "So, how was work today? How's Daphne?"

"Work was good," she told her. "I got some good tips. And Daphne's fine. She has to go to court next week about her daughter."

"I wish she could get custody," Stef sighed. "She's working so hard."

"I wish she would, too," Callie agreed. She played with the fringe on the blanket thoughtfully. "Mommy, do you miss working?"

"I do," she admitted. "I miss the action. I even miss Mike," she jokingly added. "But it's okay, because I get to spend more time with my babies while I heal. It'll be Summer vacation before long."

"I almost forgot," Callie told her quietly. "I guess I haven't really had much time to think about it."

"Your birthday will be coming up," Stef reminded her. "July. Is there anything special you want?"

"All I want for my birthday is for you to get better," Callie told her, her brown eyes sincere. "I don't need anything else."

Stef leaned down and planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek. Just then, Jesus came bounding down the stairs, and she had to do a double-take, because he, like her, was completely bald. "What's this?" she asked.

"I hope you don't mind," Jesus apologized, swiping his hand over his stubble. "I did it to support you, Mom."

Stef smiled through tears, touched by her son's act of solidarity. "You didn't have to do that for me, Buddy. But I appreciate it." He sat down beside her, and she playfully rubbed his scalp with her knuckles. She knew how much pride the teenage boy took in his looks; this was no small gesture. "Thank you so much, Sweetheart."

"It was nothing," he shrugged. "I mean, you're the best mom in the world, and I love you. And it's just hair."

"That's right," Stef nodded, squeezing his hand. "It's just hair."

**To Be Continued**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

"Lena," said Stef, sitting up in bed. "I don't feel well." Her heart thudded in her chest from panic, and her forehead was beaded with sweat.

"What is it?" Lena asked, switching on the light. "Are you in pain anywhere?"

"I feel dizzy," she breathed. "And nauseous." She put her hand over her mouth, as it filled with saliva.

"I'll get you to the bathroom, sweetheart," said Lena, crawling out of bed. She went to Stef's side, and let her wife lean on her for support. Holding her at her side, she felt Stef's ribs through her pajamas; she had lost so much weight. "Almost there, baby," she whispered.

The room was spinning, and Stef struggled to keep her balance. The bathroom seemed so far away. She knew she wouldn't make it that far. She tried to fight it just a little longer, but bitter bile had risen in her throat. She tried to choke it back, but it came up anyway.

"Oh, Honey," Lena breathed, looking down at the puddle of vomit on the hall floor, her wife bent over, choking as more came up.

"I'm sorry," Stef sobbed, her body heaving. The sores in her mouth burned.

"No, Love," Lena sighed, holding onto her. "You don't have to apologize. It's okay. We'll clean it up." She was wondering how she could support Stef, who was so weak, and clean up the mess at the same time, when the girls' bedroom door opened, and Callie looked out.

"What happened?" she asked. "I heard some noise. It woke me up." She looked down at the vomit on the floor, then up at Stef.

"Mom just had an accident, Honey," Lena explained. "We didn't mean to wake you. We could really use your help, though."

"What can I do?" Her eyes betrayed her fear, even though her face and body language said otherwise.

"Maybe you could help Mom back to bed while I clean this up?" Lena asked. "Can you do that, Baby?"

Callie nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you," said Lena, as she let the young girl step in for her. Then, she went to the bathroom to find cleaning supplies.

Callie held onto Stef, her arms around her shoulders. Stef leaned against her, taking small steps. Soon, her daughter was was tucking her into bed. The pillows felt felt cool against her hot skin.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked, holding her hand.

"I thinks so, now," Stef told her, pulling her sheet up to her chin. "I just woke up not feeling well. It's that damn chemo. I keep telling myself it's making me better, but that's not making it any easier." She closed her eyes as they filled with tears.

"Don't cry," Callie soothed, rubbing her arm. "It's okay, Mom. I'm right here. I won't leave you."

Stef exhaled slowly, her breathing becoming regular. The room had finally stilled, and her lightheadedness was easing. She squeezed her daughter's hand as firmly as she could. "My brave girl," she sighed. "You always make me feel better. You have the magic touch."

Callie gave her a sad smile, the tears that refused to fall shining in the corners of her eyes. "Mommy, even if it gets hard, don't leave us, okay? I need you so much. We all do."

"I won't, Lovey," Stef promised her. "I love you guys too much."

"We love you too," said Callie, laying down beside her. She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Stef swallowed hard. Her throat hurt, and her mouth tasted terrible. "Baby, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah," Callie nodded, sitting up. "What do you need?"

"Could you please get me a drink?" she asked. "I'm thirsty."

"Okay," said Callie. "Sure. What do you want?"

"Milk," Stef told her. "Warmed up just a little. Please." She needed something to coat her stomach; to ease the gnawing and burning, and the tap water in the house tasted like metal to her. It would only make her sour stomach worse.

"I'll go get it," she nodded. "I'll be right back." She climbed off the bed and went into the hall. Lena was mopping up the last of the mess.

"How's Mom?" she asked, looking up. "Is she alright?"

"I think so," Callie replied. "I'm just going to get her a drink."

"I'll be in with her in a minute," Lena told her. "Thanks so much for your help, Sweets."

"It's nothing," said Callie. She looked down at the damp spot on the carpet. "Is she going to be okay?"

Lena bit her lip and nodded, looking into her daughter's eyes. "Yes, Callie." She reached out to lay her hand on her shoulder. "Mom is going to get well again. Someday, this will all be just a memory."

"Don't tell her I said this," Callie breathed, hugging herself. "But I'm scared."

"So am I," said Lena, thinking back to the panic she felt earlier, when Stef woke her up from her sleep, sick and afraid. "But we'll get through this, one day at a time." She managed a small smile. "Go ahead and get Mom's drink. I've got this pretty much cleaned up."

"Okay," Callie nodded.

Minutes later, she returned with a mug of warm milk, and brought it to Stef. Lena was sitting next to her rubbing her leg. She helped her sit up, so she could drink.

"Is it okay?" Callie asked. "It isn't too hot?"

"It's fine, Love," she nodded. "Thank you." She took another sip, and looked up. Callie still stood there, staring at her. Stef could tell she was still worried. She set her mug down on the bedside table.

"You better get back to bed, Sweetheart," she said quietly. "You have school in the morning. I'll be fine." She raised her arms a little. "But you come here and give me a hug, first."

Sitting across from her on the bed, Callie let Stef take her in her arms, and she gently hugged her back, her arms encircling her thin body, her cheek resting on her shoulder.

Stef gripped her daughter, her fingers woven through her messy brown curls, and she gave her a soft kiss. "Goodnight, my baby," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy," Callie replied, giving her a kiss. "Goodnight."

After Callie said goodnight to Lena, she reluctantly went back to bed. Stef slowly drank the last of her milk, and it stayed down. Afterward, Lena helped her ease herself back down on the pillow, and snuggled in beside her. Stef yawned, and closed her eyes, falling back asleep in her wife's arms.

* * *

><p>"I can't eat this," Stef hiccuped, the next afternoon. "It tastes awful" She looked down at the bowl of chicken noodle soup on her tray, in tears. It may as well have been a bowl of nuts and bolts; it tasted of metal, and burned her mouth sores.<p>

"You have to eat something, Love," Lena urged. "You're losing so much weight. It worries me. You've had nothing but juice today."

"I'm trying," Stef told her, frustrated. "I really am, but nothing tastes right." Her stomach was already weak, and the metallic taste and sickening smell of foods she used to like put her off even more.

"Try this plastic spoon, Baby," Sharon suggested, coming into the room and handing it to her. "It might taste better than the metal one."

Stef took the spoon from her mother, and tasted a little bit of the golden broth. It went down a little easier than the first spoonful had.

"Better?" Sharon asked her, hopeful.

"A little," she admitted. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, Honey," she nodded. She glanced down at her watch. "Well, if you girls will be okay without me for a bit, I told Callie I would pick her up from work today." The sky had been threatening rain all day, and she didn't want her granddaughter to have to walk home in it.

"We'll be fine," Lena assured her. "Go ahead."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Daphne asked Callie, her arms crossed over her chest. She watched her friend, who was scrubbing a table fiercely, oblivious to her surroundings, with curiosity. Callie had a habit of taking out her aggressions on her work when she was upset.<p>

Callie looked up, startled. "Nothing. I'm fine. I'm just worried about my mom, I guess."

Daphne shook her head sympathetically. "That doesn't sound like 'nothing.' She having a bad time?"

"She had a rough night," Callie confided, recalling the night before. Her eyes burned, and she turned her head so her friend wouldn't see her tears.

"I'm sorry, Cal," Daphne sighed, taking her into a hug. "But listen. Your mom is gonna be okay. People beat cancer every day."

"I'm scared, though," she admitted, trembling as she leaned against the counter. "It's like, I finally just accepted that no matter how bad I screw up, my moms aren't going to leave me. They aren't just going to disappear from my life, like everyone else has. But now Mom is sick, and I don't _know_ what's going to happen. I just started feeling safe, and now everything is unstable again." She pulled a napkin from the dispenser to dry her tears. "I'm afraid I'll wake up some morning... and she'll be gone."

"Like with your birth mom?" Daphne surmised. She had an uncanny way of knowing Callie better than she knew herself.

She nodded slowly. "I never even got to say goodbye. I don't want my new family to end the same way."

"It won't," her friend promised her. "Things always work out for families like the Fosters."

"I used to think that, too," she nodded. She remembered a whispered conversation with Jude, the night Stef had been shot. He was worried that their foster mother would die, and she'd told him that Stef would make it, because the Fosters weren't like their family. They were lucky. She sighed, going on. "But then, things happened. Stef's dad died, and Brandon got attacked, and Lena lost the baby. Bad things can happen to 'good' families too, Daphne."

Daphne placed her hand gently on her friend's shoulder. "You know I didn't mean it like that," she told her. "Bad things can happen to _anyone_. Things work out for families like yours because you stick together, and don't give up when things get tough. That's what made you different than all those other girls at Girls United."

"Yeah," said Callie, turning back to her work. "I guess you're right." She couldn't, and didn't want to, imagine her family without Stef in it. But she knew in her heart that if she _did_ leave them, they wouldn't be alone. They would still have a mother who loved them, and each other.

"We've got a customer," Daphne suddenly announced; it had been a slow day, possibly because of the gloomy weather.

Callie looked up to see Sharon coming toward them, "That's my Grandma," she told her friend. "She's picking me up today."

"Hi, Doll," said Sharon, stepping up to the counter.

"Hi Grandma," Callie smiled. "Just give me a minute, and I'll be ready to go."

Sharon looked up at the menu. "What's good here?"

Callie shrugged. "The cheeseburgers are good. Do you want to order something?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I'm trying to find something to tempt your mother. She's still having a hard time eating. A cheeseburger might be too heavy."

"Pretty much everything is heavy here," Daphne laughed.

Callie giggled in agreement. "Oh. Grandma, this is my friend Daphne. Daphne, this is my Grandma."

"Pleased to meet you, Sweetie," said Sharon.

"Nice to meet you too," Daphne replied.

Sharon stroked her chin, still studying the menu. "She might eat some sweet potato fries. Can I get an order of those?"

"Coming right up," said Daphne, turning to the kitchen.

"I bet she'd drink a milkshake," Callie suggested. "Milk doesn't make her sick."

"You know, Honey," said Sharon, her eyes lighting up. "That's a good idea. We need to get some meat on her bones." She sighed. "Stef was a picky child. Went through a phase where all she wanted to eat was potato chips and candy. Of course, Frank would always give into her," she laughed. "One day, I got frustrated, and I made her sit at the table until she ate her lunch. She sat there all day, stubborn little thing." Suddenly, she burst into tears. "Oh, god. If I could go back now, I'd let her eat all the junk she wanted."

Callie smiled uncomfortably; it was hard seeing her grandmother become emotional. "I can make her a shake right now. What flavor do you think she'd want?"

"Better go with chocolate," the older woman told her. "It's her favorite."

"Okay," said Callie. "Got it." She went back to the kitchen, and made the chocolate milkshake in a to-go cup, topping it with a swirl of whipped cream. When she returned to the counter, Daphne was handing Sharon a paper bag with her order.

"Thanks for your help, girls," said Sharon. She paid, and gave Daphne a nice tip. Then she turned to Callie. "You ready to go, kiddo?"

"Yeah," she nodded. She waved to Daphne. "Bye. See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>When they got home, Sharon and Callie went upstairs. Stef was still propped up in bed, Lena by her side.<p>

"Hi, Baby," said Sharon. "We brought you something that might perk you up." She opened the take-out bag, and set the small container of fries on her daughter's tray. "I want you to try and eat this," she ordered.

Stef looked down at the food in front of her. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry, Mom."

"Just try one fry."

The food didn't smell terrible. A little greasy, but better than most things. She picked up a fry and dipped it in the plastic container of dipping sauce. Then, she raised it to her lips and gagged. "I can't."

"Maybe you just need something to settle your stomach first," Callie offered. "We brought you a milkshake, too. It's your favorite flavor. I made it for you myself."

Stef managed a small smile for her daughter. "Thank you, Sweetheart. I'll try it. But I don't want you to feel bad if I can't keep it down."

"I won't," Callie assured her. "I know it's not your fault."

A milkshake did sound good to Stef. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had one. She sucked on the wide plastic straw, and the cold, creamy sweetness filled her mouth. "It's good," she told Callie. She kept drinking; it numbed her sores and soothed her throat.

"You seem to be doing okay with it," Lena told her wife, pleased.

Stef nodded. She set the cup down on her tray. "Yeah. I am." After a few minutes, she was feeling a little better. "Maybe I'll try these fries again." She picked one up, and ate it plain; it was the dipping sauce, she realized, that had turned her stomach. She ended up slowly finishing most of the tray, and the milkshake. It was the fullest meal she'd had in days.

After Stef had eaten, Sharon took Callie aside. "Honey, if you bring her home a milkshake every day, I'd be glad to pay for it. Just so long as she's eating something. Can you do that?"

Callie nodded. "Sure. I only work three days a week, though. But Daphne's there every day." She knew her friend could really use the tips; independent living was harder than she'd anticipated. "She can make them for you on the days I'm not working."

Sharon breathed a sigh of relief. "Sounds like a plan."

** To Be Continued**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Stef turned a page in the photo album that was propped on her knees. The majority of the snapshots were taken when she and Lena were just starting out in their relationship; when Brandon was in elementary school. They showed her smiling, vibrant, young. In one photo, she and Lena had taken Brandon on a picnic; it showed the three of them sitting on a picnic blanket, blowing bubbles. Brandon was giggling, trying to pop them with his finger.

Stef smiled to herself, tearing up despite the happy memory. She turned another page, and saw herself and Lena on their first anniversary, sitting at a table in a quiet corner of a restaurant. She closed her eyes for a moment, her tears coming faster. Those days weren't perfect by any means; their family wasn't yet complete, her divorce still fresh in her mind, and she and Lena didn't know if they would ever see the day when they could get married. But in the photos, still, she was glowing. She'd caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror that morning; now, she appeared almost a ghost of her former self.

The album still open, she dried her tears as Lena came into the room.

"Ooh. Pictures!" said Lena, coming over to the bed. Then she paused, noticing her wife's red-rimmed eyes. "Honey, are you okay?"

Stef sighed. "Yeah. I'm fine. I was just feeling a little sentimental."

Lena sat down and put her hand on her shoulder. "I remember that date. Wow... look how young we were." She looked down at her wife, who's eyes were shiny with fresh tears. "Sweetheart, tell me what's bothering you?"

"I just... I don't look like that anymore," she stammered. "My hair is gone, my breast is gone. I want to look feminine and pretty again."

"Baby," Lena breathed. "I think you're beautiful. I always do."

"You're just saying that because you're my wife," she quietly replied. She knew she was pouting, but she was tired and didn't feel well, so she figured she deserved to complain a little.

"No," Lena countered. "I mean it. I love you, Stef. I love your heart, not just your looks. And seeing you fight like this... it makes me love you even more. Someone as brave and strong as you can't be anything but beautiful." Her eyes filled with tears, as she leaned down to kiss her wife. She sprinkled soft kisses across her cheeks, her eyelids, her forehead. "I love you more than words can describe," she whispered. "You're my soul mate."

She gave Stef one last kiss, and stood up, an idea forming in the back of her mind. "I'm going to go check on the girls, see if they finished their homework."

* * *

><p>"Girls," said Lena, entering her daughters' room. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"<p>

"Uh-oh," said Mariana, teasingly. "What did we do now?"

With a laugh, Lena sat down on the bed and ruffled her younger daughter's hair. "Come over and sit with us," she said, gesturing to Callie. "I need some advice from my girls."

"Advice from us?" Callie asked, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't it usually the other way around?"

"Maybe," Lena replied. "But I have an idea, and I want to know what you think."

"We're listening," said Mariana.

Lena nodded. "I think Mom is feeling discouraged lately. She's a little depressed. She doesn't think she's pretty anymore."

"But she is," said Callie, gazing at Lena through damp eyes. "She's beautiful."

"I know she is, Baby," Lena nodded. "And I told her that. But she's mourning the loss of her hair and her breast, two things that define feminity. Along with feeling so sick, that's got to be hard."

Both girls were in tears now, crying quietly. Lena wrapped her arms around them, pulling them close.

"I wish we could do something to make her feel better," Mariana sighed.

"Me too," Lena agreed. "And that's where my idea comes in. Mom was looking at some old pictures of the two of us on our first anniversary. It got me thinking, maybe a date night is just what she needs?"

"But how can she go out?" Callie fretted, pulling away. "Her immune system... if someone's sick, and she catches it..."

"Sweets, let me finish," said Lena, stopping her. "We don't have to go out to for a date. We can have a nice, relaxing night at home. We don't need to go anywhere to show Mom how special she is to us."

"That's a good idea," said Mariana, brightening up. "Callie and I can make dinner for you." She turned to her sister. "What do you think, Cal?"

"I guess so," she replied with a nod. "Sure."

"And maybe we can get the boys on board, too?" Mariana offered. "They could serve you. And we'll need flowers, and candles, and oh... Brandon can play live music for you on his keyboard!" she added, excitedly.

Lena laughed. "I'm glad you're getting so into this, honey."

"It's good to think about something fun for a change," Mariana told her.

"It is," she agreed. "It really is." She glanced over at Callie, who was sitting quietly, her arms wrapped around her folded legs. "How about you, Love? You okay?"

She shrugged, looking down. "I don't really feel like having fun."

"Callie," Lena sighed, reaching for her daughter's shoulder. "Come on, Babe. Cheer up."

"I don't want to. Why should I? There's nothing to be happy about." She angrily picked at a loose string on her sock, not making eye contact with anyone.

"You ruin everyone's fun," Mariana accused. "I'm sad too, but at least I'm trying."

"Good for you," Callie snapped back.

"Both of you!" said Lena. "Knock it off. I thought we were having a nice time." She was confused; it seemed like the girls were getting along when she came in.

"You two are," Callie replied, standing up and leaving the room.

"Did I miss something?" Lena asked Mariana.

Her daughter shrugged. "Who knows?" By now, she was used to her sister's moodiness.

Lena looked out the doorway, and saw Callie in the hall, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. "Honey?" she called, going to her. She took both of her hands in hers. "If you need to talk about anything, you know I'm here for you. Right?"

"I don't want to talk," Callie told her. "I just want to be alone."

"I appreciate that," Lena assured her. "We all need to be alone sometimes, especially when we share a room with someone else. But I can tell that there's more going on. I just thought you might want to get it off your chest."

Callie's eyes moved up toward the ceiling, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I can't... I can't be happy about anything anymore. I'm sad all the time. I can't make it go away just because you and Mariana want it to."

Lena's heart ached, and her eyes welled with tears. "Oh, Callie. Honey." She wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her close, stroking her hair. "We weren't trying make you feel bad. We just miss your smile." She pressed a kiss to Callie's forehead. "Have you told Dr. Kodema how you're feeling about things?"

"No," Callie admitted.

"You should, Honey," Lena told her. "She's probably helped other kids with parents who are sick, so she would understand what you're going through."

"She... she doesn't know," Callie sniffled, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Doesn't know what?"

"About Mom," she replied, drying her tears with the back of her hand. "I haven't told her."

Lena sucked in her breath, disturbed. "Are you serious, Callie?"

She nodded, looking away.

"Honey... why haven't you talked with her about it?"

"I didn't want to," she hiccuped. "She makes me think too much. She starts asking me questions and stuff... it hurts too much."

"But don't you want to feel better?" Lena asked her, grasping her shoulders. "Even just a little?" She had assumed that Callie had been talking about her feelings surrounding Stef's illness all along, only because of the progress she had been making in opening up to her counselor. It didn't even occur to her to bring it to Dr. Kodema's attention herself; she figured Callie would do so on her own. If only she knew, she thought regretfully, that her daughter had been suffering in silence. But in hindsight, she saw that it was a typical reaction for Callie: she avoided things when they got too hard, rather than deal with them. She vowed that she would never run away from home again. But there was more than one way to run away.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Lena told her. "I wish I knew, Baby. I just want to help you." She gave her another hug, burying her nose in her hair. Callie clung to her, crying on her shoulder.

"Do you think it's too late to tell her?" she asked, finally starting to calm down. Her round, sweet face was sincere. "I mean, should I?"

"I absolutely think you should," Lena replied. "You should be able to tell her anything, Callie. She's there to help you."

Callie slowly nodded. "Then I will."

"I think that's a good idea," Lena agreed, planting a kiss on her cheek. She caressed her cheek lovingly. "But in the meantime, would you still like to help us plan Mom's surprise? We need your help, and it would mean a lot to me."

She paused thoughtfully. "Fine. Yeah, I'll help."

"Thank you," said Lena. "And I believe you and Mariana owe each other an apology."

"Okay," Callie agreed, following her back to the bedroom.

"Mariana?" Lena said, getting her daughter's attention. "Callie has something she would like to say to you."

"I'm sorry," said Callie, cautiously approaching her sister. "Forgive me?"

Mariana nodded, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, too." She reached out and threw her arms around Callie. "I hate when we fight. You're my best friend."

"I am?" Callie asked. "I thought Lexi was your best friend."

"You're allowed to have more than one best friend," Mariana pointed out.

"Oh," said Callie. "Then... you're my best friend too."

** To Be Continued**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Lena stood up and met Callie as she came out of Dr. Kodema's office. The teenager's face was tears-stained; she'd been crying, and crying hard. "Hi, Baby," said Lena, greeting her with a hug.

"May I talk with you alone for a minute?" Dr. Kodema politely asked.

"Of course," Lena nodded. She turned back to Callie. "I'll just be a few minutes, Sweets. Take a seat."

Callie nodded and sat down, and Lena followed the therapist back into her office. It was cozy, filled with soft lighting, and simple decorations. She settled herself in a chair across from the desk. "Did... did Callie tell you? About Stef?" She asked, nervously.

"She did," the counselor nodded, sitting down in her desk chair. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. It sounds like Callie has been wrestling with this for some time. I'm so sorry for your family. It must be difficult for all of you."

"It has been," Lena agreed. "But we're taking it day by day. And Stef has a good prognosis." She paused. "I'm so sorry Callie hasn't told you about this until now. We had no idea she was keeping it back. My wife's illness has been especially hard on her, but we've been doing everything we can to support her."

"Oh, I believe it," said Dr. Kodema. "Have you noticed any other usual behavior in Callie in recent weeks, though?"

Lena thought back, and realized the one big thing that stuck out was a secret she promised not to tell; she was torn. "I have," she sighed. "But please, promise you won't tell Callie I told you. She would never forgive me."

"I won't say a word," the doctor promised, making a quick note.

"She's been sucking her thumb," Lena admitted. "As far as I know, she's only being doing it during particularly stressful times. She says she sucked her thumb as a child. We figured it's just a phase, and she'll stop when she realizes her mother is going to be fine."

"Regression is often seen in children going through emotional trauma," said Dr. Kodema. "It's more prevalent in much younger children, but it's not impossible for an older child like Callie, who has already suffered so much loss and hardship, to regress back to habits from when they were smaller."

"Do you think we're taking the right approach?" Lena asked.

"I do," the other woman nodded. "I'd suggest waiting it out, along with lots of reassurance, and it already sounds like you're doing that. However," she added, "Callie does show signs of depression and anxiety. You may want to consider medication if it progresses, although I don't usually prescribe antidepressants to patients as young as her because of potential side effects."

"I don't want her on medication," Lena decided right away. "I'd rather we go with a more natural approach."

"Okay," Dr. Kodema nodded. "That's perfectly understandable."

After a few more minutes of discussion, Dr. Kodema let Lena go. When she stepped out into the waiting room, Callie looked to her, her face tight with worry. "Can we go home now?"

Lena nodded, helping her to her feet. "We sure can." She led her daughter out the lobby door.

"What did you and Dr. Kodema talk about?" Callie asked, as they made their way through the parking lot.

"Nothing much," Lena replied. "Just, how you're doing, and how we can help you."

"It did make me feel a little better," Callie confided. "Talking about it with her."

Lena nodded, a smile playing on her lips. "I'm glad, Baby. That's what she's there for... to help you. But she can't, if you don't let her."

"I'm sorry," Callie apologized. "I know I didn't flat-out lie to you guys, but I feel like I did."

"You have a good conscience, then," said Lena. "I like that."

* * *

><p>"Callie, Honey?"<p>

Callie looked up from her homework to see Stef standing in the doorway. "Mom? It's good to see you up."

"It's good to _be_ up," Stef told her. "Actually, I was thinking that I could use some fresh air. Do you want to take a walk with me around the yard?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Callie asked. "It wouldn't be too much for you?"

"I'll be fine," Stef promised her. "If I get tired, we'll stop and rest."

"Well, okay," her daughter agreed, sliding off her bed and putting her shoes on. She took Stef's arm, giving her extra support, and they went outdoors, to the backyard.

"It's too nice to stay inside," Stef commented. "And I was going stir crazy in my room." It was a warm day; the sky was blue, dotted with fluffy clouds. They walked slowly, her leaning heavily on Callie, until she felt herself start to become short of breath.

"Do you need to stop?" Callie asked her. "I don't mind."

"Just for a minute," she breathed, feeling a little lightheaded. She sat down on a garden bench, and Callie sat beside her. She gave the young girl a soft look; she seemed so worried. "I'm okay, Baby. Really. Let's just sit here and enjoy the scenery for a little while."

Callie stared out at the yard, and then turned to her, looking down. "How did you get that bruise on your arm?"

Stef glanced down at the dark mark her forearm; it looked as if someone had spilled purple ink on her skin. "Oh, it's just from the chemo," she explained. "I bruise pretty easily now."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really," she replied. "I barely even notice it." She looked down at Callie's face and smiled. "Kind of reminds me of the day you came to us. Your little face was all bruised."

Callie managed a small laugh. "I remember. Gosh... I never thought Daphne and I would become friends."

"People change," Stef reminded her. "You've certainly changed a lot since that first day."

She nodded, smiling. "I... I thought I was going to hate you that day."

"Why's that?" Stef laughed, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Well, you're a cop," she pointed out. "And I haven't had the best track record with cops." She looked up toward the sky, letting the sun shine on her face. "I never thought I'd love you so much."

"And I never thought I'd love you and Jude so much," Stef admitted. "But I do, more than words could describe. I can't imagine life without either of you."

"You were the first foster mother who ever made me feel wanted," Callie confided. "People always love Jude, but I never thought anyone would want me. But you told me I wasn't disposable. No one ever said anything like that to me before."

Stef lifted Callie's hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles. "You belong with us, Lovey. We're a family. It was always meant to be."

Callie looked up at her, her eyes smiling. "Mommy, I love you so much."

Stef wrapped her arms around her daughter, guiding her into a hug. "I love you too, Angel," she sighed. She pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, then pulled back, holding her gaze. "You were so closed off when you came here. And I know that right now, with all that's happening, it feels like you're taking a few steps back. But you really have come a long way, Honey. It breaks my heart to see you so sad. A mother never wants to see her child cry. But on the other hand, it means your walls are down. And I don't _ever_ want those walls to come back up."

She paused, smoothing back Callie's hair. "The girl that Mama brought into this house would have run off when things got tough. Seeing you deal with your feelings in front of us all is proof of how much you've grown in these months. Breaking down doesn't mean you're weak, Sweetheart. It means you're brave enough to let yourself be vulnerable."

"I couldn't have made it even this far without you and Mama," Callie told her, resting her cheek against her shoulder. "I don't think I've ever said this before, but thank you for taking a chance on me."

"You're welcome, Baby," said Stef, gathering her into another hug as her eyes filled with tears. "And I would do it all over again." She yawned. "I'm getting a little chilly," she fibbed. She didn't want Callie to know how much a simple trip to the backyard had exhausted her. "Help me back inside?"

"Sure," said Callie. She stood up, and took her by the hand. Stef slowly rose from the bench. She put her arm around Callie, and Callie put her arm around her, and together they walked back to the house.

**To Be Continued**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

"Okay," said Lena. "I'll swing by to pick up my order at about three-thirty. Thank you!" She said goodbye to the florist and hung up just as there was a knock at her office door. "Yeah?" she called. "It's open!"

She gasped when her son came into her office, with a bluish bruise forming around his right eye. "Jesus," she gasped. "Honey, what happened?"

He set a slip on her desk, and she picked it up and groaned. "A fight? Jesus, why?"

He sat down hard in the chair across from her desk, looking down. "That Kevin punk was giving me a hard time about my shaved head," he admitted. "Everyone knows why I shaved it. He just pissed me off, and I snapped. I'm sorry, Mama. It won't happen again."

"You're right, it won't," Lena warned. She rubbed her temples with her fingertips. "There's no sense in sending you home now. School will be out in half an hour."

"Are you mad?" he asked, sheepishly.

"Yes," she told him. "You know I don't want you fighting. But... I know your heart was in the right place. Doing what you did for Mom took a lot of guts. More than most of us have." She'd been feeling guilty on and off since Stef had lost her hair, struggling with feeling like she should shave her own head, like Jesus had, for the sake of solidarity. But when it came down to it, she couldn't do it. Her stomach ached at just the thought.

"So, I'm off the hook?" Jesus asked, hopeful.

"No," she replied. "You have lunch detention for two days, and you're grounded for two weeks. Starting tomorrow, because we need your help for Mom's special night tonight."

He nodded. "Okay. That's fair. But Kevin is getting punished too, right? I mean, he started it."

"Yes, he" she assured him. "But just for the record, I don't care who started it. You both know that we don't tolerate fighting at Anchor Beach. Now, I want you to go to the nurse and get an ice pack for that eye. I don't know how we're going to explain this to your mother."

* * *

><p>The remainder of the day passed by quickly, and before she knew it, Lena and the kids were at the florist, picking up the dozen roses she'd ordered for Stef. "Thank you so much," she said, handing the cashier some money. She sniffed the bouquet while she waited for her change.<p>

"Here you go," said the cashier, handing her a few bills. She thanked her and they left.

When they got home, she turned to the kids. "You guys go in first, and make sure the coast is clear. Mariana, text me when it is."

"Got it," Mariana assured her, unbuckling her seat belt."

"This is kind of fun," said Jude. "Like a secret mission."

Lena laughed. "Yeah, it is," she agreed.

The kids went inside, and a few minutes later the text came from Mariana, so she sneaked inside through the backdoor, and hid the flowers from her wife. Then, the girls and Sharon set to work, making the special dinner, and Brandon lugged his keyboard to the kitchen. Stef was oblivious to their plans, as she was resting upstairs.

When it was nearing five o'clock, Lena peeked into the kitchen, nearly bursting with excitement. "I think it's time to tell mom, so she can get dressed and stuff. Callie, you and Mariana can do that. I'll help Grandma finish the meal."

"Okay," the girls agreed. They dropped what they were doing and hurried upstairs.

"Mom!" Mariana called as they burst into the room.

"Hi, girls," Stef smiled, setting her magazine aside. "What's gotten into you?"

Callie and Mariana looked at each other mischievously. "You need to get dressed up," Mariana told her. "We came to help you."

"Why?" she asked, confused. "What's the occasion?"

"You have a hot date tonight," said Callie.

"A hot date?" she almost burst out laughing. "What are you girls talking about?"

"It's a surprise," Mariana explained. "You have to get dressed up and come downstairs to find out." She threw open the closet, and began flipping through the hanging clothes, as Callie helped their mother sit up in bed. Finally, she decided on a pretty, but comfortable looking dress, and wrap to go with it in case Stef got cold.

"Thank you, Ms. Thing," said Stef, as she took the dress. She looked to her daughters, unsure. They obviously weren't planning to leave the room, and she would need some assistance getting dressed, as her arm was so weak. But Lena was the only one who had seen her chest so far; no one else had looked at her scar, not even her. She brushed her fingertips down the front of her pajama top, where her breast once was. Maybe, she thought it would be good for not only herself, but the girls to see it. Particularly Callie, who was still having a hard time believing that she was going to be in their lives for a long, long time. Lena insisted the scar wasn't as bad as she'd expected it to be.

"You don't have to wear that baseball cap," Mariana told her, indicating to the Padres cap on the bedside table. "I have a scarf in my room that will look so pretty with your dress. I'll go get it." She hurried out of the room, and returned holding a filmy scarf, woven in green and gold. "This will look beautiful with your eyes."

Stef took the scarf, holding it in her hands as her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you, Baby." She looked up at her teenage daughters. "My new bra is in the closet, in a box on the shelf. If someone wants to grab it for me, I'd appreciate it." The bra she'd received looked just like a regular one, simple, white, and lacy, with a tiny pearl in the center. But the cup on the side where she'd had the mastectomy had a pocket sewn into it. A silicone prosthetic breast slid inside it. She hadn't felt like wearing it yet; it made her too sad. But she wanted to wear it for whatever her wife and children were planning.

"I'll get it," said Callie. She went to the closet and found the shoebox it came in, and brought it to the bed.

Stef removed the bra first. It was crisp and pristine. Then, she carefully lifted the prosthesis out. It felt heavy in her hands, firm but soft. It was flesh colored, with a darker, slightly raised circle in the center to represent the nipple.

"Can... can I touch it?" Mariana asked, quietly.

Stef nodded. "Just be careful. You don't want to poke it with your nail or anything." She handed the prosthesis to her daughter.

"It feels so real," Mariana marveled. She passed it to Callie, who handled it with equal care.

"It looks real too," said Callie. "It's heavy."

Stef took the prosthesis back, and slipped it into the pocket of the bra. "When you girls are a little older, I want you to promise me you'll check your breasts every month. I have a card that shows you how to do a self-exam. You're adopted, and I don't know all of your family history, so of course I don't know if you're at risk or not. But I love you both very much, and I never want to see my baby girls go through this pain." She took a shallow breath, trying not to cry as she looked into their faces. "If I hadn't examined myself, I might not have found the lump when I did. Checking myself saved my life."

The girls looked at her soberly. "I promise," said Callie.

"Me too," said Mariana, reaching for her hand.

"I think I can get my top off myself," said Stef. "But I'll need help with my bra, and the zipper on my dress. Okay?"

They nodded, and slowly, she began to shrug out of her soft pajama top. She closed her eyes as she pulled it over her head, knowing that her daughters could see her scarred chest. She wondered what they were thinking. She hoped they weren't frightened. Balling up her top, she set it aside for later, when she went to bed. "I haven't really looked at my scar yet," she admitted. "I've been a little scared."

"It doesn't look like I thought it would," Callie confided, studying her mother's chest.

"You should look, Mom," said Mariana. "It's not that bad."

Stef nodded. The girls weren't afraid, and that gave her some relief. "Can someone get me a mirror?"

Mariana took a hand mirror from the dresser and gave it to her. Her hand shook as she held it over her lap, so her upper torso was reflected in it. She took a deep breath, then looked down. Slowly, she let her breath out. Her chest was flat and smooth on that side, like a child's. The scar was narrow and pink, running across the width of where her breast was. If it was like her gunshot scar, with time, it would fade a little. Then it would become just another part of her body. But it wasn't gruesome or scary. It was neat and clean. The sick feeling she felt in her stomach every time she thought about it faded.

She picked up her bra and managed to put it on, and Callie clasped it in the back for her. As Mariana helped her with her dress, the prosthesis sat tight against her body, a comforting weight. Mariana tied her bandana around her head, and did her makeup for her. Then, both girls helped her look at herself in the full-length mirror.

"You look so beautiful, Mom," Callie breathed. Her eyes filled with tears that slipped down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying, Lovey?" Stef asked her, cupping her chin in her hand.

"I don't know," she sniffled. "You just look... like you again. It makes me so happy."

"It makes me happy too," she confided. "It was fun, getting dressed up like this. It was just what I needed. Thank you both."

"We did it because we love you," Mariana told her. "And there are more people who love you waiting downstairs, so let's go."

A daughter on each side of her, Stef slowly made her way to the living room. The house was filled with good smells and soft music.

"Hi, Baby," said Lena, hurrying toward her. Her dark eyes were wet and shining. "Look at you! You look gorgeous."

"So do you," Stef told her through tears.

Lena took her in her arms and hugged her. "I love you," she whispered, before pressing a kiss to her lips.

Stef followed her to the kitchen, where the table was set with the nice china. In the center, a vase of red roses sat, lit up by candlelight. "Wow... this is amazing," Stef breathed. "Everything looks so beautiful. Why are you doing all this? What's occasion?"

Lena looked to the kids and Sharon, and smiled. "We wanted to do something special for you, because we love you so much, and you've been so strong for us. We wanted to celebrate the most beautiful woman we know."

"Dinner is served," Jude suddenly announced, dressed in a suit. Stef laughed at the pure cuteness of it, as she and Lena sat down. Then, Jesus brought a roast chicken to the table, and she saw his black eye, dark in the candlelight.

"What hap-"

Lena touched her arm. "Later," she whispered.

Jude brought a tossed salad and potatoes to the table, and Jesus served them, as Brandon began to play a classical piece on the keyboard.

After they ate the meal, which went down surprisingly easy for Stef, there was a chocolate trifle for dessert. "This is delicious," she sighed. "Who made it?"

"I did," Sharon told her, clearing the plates. "It's a new recipe." She brought the dishes to the sink. "And now I have one more surprise. So you ladies can have the evening to yourselves, I'm going to treat my grandchildren to a movie."

"Mom," said Stef. "That will cost a fortune! You don't have to do that."

"Nonsense," said Sharon, brushing off her protest. And Stef knew better than to say anymore.

* * *

><p>After the kids and Sharon left, Stef and Lena cuddled on the couch, enjoying the quiet. Every so often, their lips connected in a passionate kiss.<p>

"I'll never forget this night as long as I live," Stef told her wife. "You don't know how much this meant to me." She realized that they'd even thought to plan the evening on her off-week from chemo, so she would be feeling well enough to enjoy it.

"You're so incredible," Lena told her quietly. "I only wish we were able to show you how special you are to us every day."

"You do," Stef replied. "All of you. Just by loving me." She caressed Lena's cheek, drawing her closer, and gave her a gentle peck on the lips.

"I noticed you're wearing your prosthesis," said Lena. "It looks good."

"Does it look natural?" Stef asked her.

Lena nodded. "Yes, it does." She cupped it in her hand, stroking it with her thumb.

"I looked at my scar," she told her. "You were right. It's not so bad." She threw her head back as her wife kissed her neck.

"I told you it wasn't," Lena laughed, brushing her lips to her cheek.

"I have to ask though," Stef breathed. "How did Jesus get that black eye?"

Lena paused mid-kiss. "Please, Honey. He's fine. Let's not talk about it. It will spoil the moment."

"I want to know," she insisted. "He's my son. I deserve to know."

Lena sighed deeply, knowing her wife wasn't about to back down. "Baby, a kid at school made fun of his bald head. He lost his temper and punched him, and the other boy hit him back."

"Oh," said Stef, quietly.

"Jesus is okay," she assured her. "He's just got to watch that hot head of his. He takes after his Mom," she added with a smirk.

Stef rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean for him to get hurt. I wish he hadn't shaved his head for my sake."

"He did it because he wanted to," said Lena. "And I admire him for it. I... don't think I could have done it myself," she admitted. "I know that as your spouse, it would have been the supportive thing to do. But I can't, Love. I'm so sorry." She looked down, sadly.

"Don't you dare shave your head," Stef breathed.

Lena looked up. "Huh?"

Stef was in tears now. "I think... that losing your beautiful curls would break my heart even more than losing my own hair did. I love the way your hair smells after you wash it, running my fingers through it. Please don't deprive me of it, because seeing and touching your hair makes me happy."

Lena grabbed Stef's hand, clutching it to her chest. "You really feel that way, Love?"

"Yes," Stef nodded.

Smiling, Lena pulled her closer and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she told her. Suddenly, a new friend came to mind; a woman who received chemo treatments the same days she did. Shortly after her diagnosis, her husband began cheating on her, and their marriage ended. Stef was heartsick for her. She knew that she could never thrive as well as she was without Lena's unconditional love. "I'm so lucky to have you," she went on. "You've been there for me through everything."

"I'll always be there for you," Lena promised her, looking into her eyes. "When we got married, I vowed to love you in sickness and in health. And I will always stand by that promise, no matter what we're facing."

Stef blinked back tears, touched by her wife's words. She wove her fingers through the beautiful dark curls she loved so very much. "Honey?" she whispered

"What?" Lena asked.

"Kiss me again?"

**To Be Continued**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been swamped.**

Chapter 19.

"What are you doing, love?" Stef asked, rolling over to face Lena. Her wife was propped up in bed, her laptop on her knees. It cast a bluish glow over her face.

"Sorry, honey," Lena sighed. "I didn't mean to keep you up. I'll be done here in a minute."

"Antidepressants?" said Stef, furrowing her brow as she squinted at the back-lit screen. "Hon, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Just doing a little research," Lena told her, snapping the computer shut. She was hesitant to tell Stef about the problems she'd encountered with Callie, and her conversation with the therapist. But at the same time, she felt guilty keeping things from her wife. "For Callie."

"Callie?" Stef coughed. "What's going on." She touched Lena's arm lovingly. "You can tell me."

"Okay," said Lena, quietly. "But promise me you won't let it get you all upset. I've got it under control, and I don't want you to worry."

"I promise," Stef assured her.

"It turns out," she began, "that Callie hasn't been talking to Dr. Kodema about your illness. I had no idea until a few days ago." She studied her wife's puzzled face. "She finally brought it up at her last appointment; she didn't have a choice. She knew I would if she didn't."

"Anyway," she continued, "Dr. Kodema and I spoke, and she had some concerns. She feels that Callie is suffering from worsening depression and anxiety. She suggested antidepressants, but I told her I didn't want Callie on meds."

"And why is this the first I'm hearing of this?" Stef asked, mildly insulted. "Because this sounds like something I should have known about."

Lena looked at her sheepishly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." She rubbed her temples with her fingertips. "Like I said, I didn't want you to get upset. It's not good for your health." She reached out and took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "I won't leave you out of the loop anymore."

"That's all I ask," Stef sighed, coughing again.

"I don't like the sound of that cough, honey," Lena told her. "I hope you're not coming down with something. We'd better get that checked out."

"I'm fine," she said, hurriedly. "Please, don't change the subject. Callie. Antidepressants."

Lena managed a small laugh. Stef never changed; that was why she loved her. "I know they could potentially help her, but the side effects really scare me. They've been known cause suicidal thoughts and actions in teens, and Callie is so impulsive, as it is. We don't know how she might react to the medication. I've also been reading about how the drugs effect the brain. We just don't know the long-term effects in kids."

"I agree with you," Stef confided, pulling her blanket up to her chin, trying to suppress another cough.

"What's more," said Lena. "I don't like the idea of numbing her pain with drugs. I'd rather we get to the root of her problems, instead of using pills."

Stef nodded. "I think you did the right thing, love. I would have done the same thing. But we can't really take away her choice, can we? Especially after all the discussion about Jesus's meds."

"I see what you mean," Lena agreed. "I didn't love the idea of putting him on medication either, at the time. But I know they were necessary."

"For everyone's sanity," Stef added with a laugh, remembering their son's elementary school years. "Listen. We'll talk to her about it tomorrow. We'll show her your research, and gently steer her away from choosing them."

Lena nodded. "That sounds like a good plan."

"I can't help but feel guilty," Stef lamented. "She was doing so well. But ever since I got sick, she's been falling apart. She's just not herself; she's clingy, and weepy. I'm trying to be patient with her, but I miss my independent girl. Seeing her change like this is breaking my heart."

"Stef," her wife sighed, putting her arm around her comfortingly. "Don't blame yourself. You can't think like that. Callie's always had issues, and Dr. Kodema said regression is pretty normal."

"I know," Stef breathed. "But you know how I am... she's my baby girl."

"Mama Tiger," Lena nodded, kissing her wife's temple tenderly. "Stef, you're such a good mother. Even with all you're dealing with, I'm in awe of you. Callie loves you so much, and I believe a lot of her progress came from your understanding of her. A few steps back doesn't mean everything's undone."

"You, my love, are the voice of reason," Stef replied. "Now turn of the light. I want to go to bed."

Lena reached over and switched off the lamp, then pressed a kiss to Stef's lips. "Goodnight, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, hon," said Stef, as another cough escaped.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Stef awoke feeling under the weather. It was a drizzly day; the kind of day that made her want to stay under the covers and hide from the world. It also happened to be a parent-teacher conference day, so the kids were home, but Lena was not. She groaned when there was a knock at her door.<p>

"Mom?" It was Brandon.

"Come in," she called.

Her son entered the room carrying a tray. "I made you breakfast in bed," he told her. "Hope you're hungry."

She wasn't, but she smiled anyway. "I sure am, B. What'cha got? It smells great."

He brought the tray to her. "My famous pancakes, scrambled eggs, and orange juice." He set the tray up over her lap.

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Stef, grabbing his hand. "I really appreciate you going through the trouble."

"It was no trouble," he assured her. He placed his hand on her forehead. "Do you feel okay? You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine," she said, taking a sip of the juice. "Just tired." She managed a smile. "Can I get a kiss?"

Brandon nodded, and brushed his lips to her cheek. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, buddy."

Brandon stayed with her for a few minutes, then left the room. She ate what she could, though it wasn't very much, and set the tray aside. The room was quiet, and she was still tired, so she closed her eyes.

She was just beginning to drift off when Mariana came into the room. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and there were tears in her eyes. "Baby, what's the matter?" Stef asked.

Mariana came over and sat on the edge of the bed, looking frantic. "I think I have breast cancer, too."

Now more alert, Stef gave her a perplexed look. "What do you mean, honey?"

"I was taking a shower, and I felt a lump," her daughter told her. "Mom, I'm scared." She hugged herself as tears slid down her face.

"Sweetheart," Stef breathed. "Come here. Lay with me." Mariana snuggled close to her, and Stef gathered her in her arms. "Baby, you do not have breast cancer."

"How do you know?" the young girl sniffled.

"The chances of a fifteen-year-old getting breast cancer are slim to none," Stef assured her. "Can you show me where the lump is?"

Mariana pointed to a spot on her chest, and Stef pressed down on it through her shirt. She didn't feel anything, herself, but she knew her daughter was truly scared. She pressed a kiss to her wet cheek, trying to comfort her. "Honey, you feel perfectly normal to me. You don't even have to worry about things like that until you're in your late twenties, at the earliest."

"But what's the lump I felt?" she asked.

"Probably a muscle," Stef told her. "It's on the side you write with. Or it could be a cyst or something. Do you have your period?"

Mariana blushed, giving her an embarrassed look. "Not now, but I'm supposed to get it any time."

"I bet that's what it is," said Stef. "Your breasts feel different when you're going through your cycle. You're fine, love. You're a perfectly healthy, normal teenage girl." She kissed her again. "Now, no more tears."

Mariana hugged her, beginning to calm down as Stef brushed her fingers through her hair. "You're fine," she repeated in a whisper.

* * *

><p>Stef was still feeling unwell when Lena came home, but she knew that the conversation they needed to have with Callie was important. Lena brought their daughter into the bedroom and shut the door behind them.<p>

"Hi, sweetie," said Stef. "I haven't heard much out of you today."

"I've been working on some make-up work," she told her. "For school."

"Which reminds me," said Lena, thinking back to the conversation she'd had just that day with her daughter's teacher. "I hear from Timothy that your grades are slipping, young lady. You need to get them back up if you want to keep working at the burger stand."

"Is that why you wanted to talk to me?" Callie asked her, her eyes worried. "Because I'm working on it. I really am."

"We actually wanted to talk to you about something else," Lena replied. "When I talked to Dr. Kodema after your therapy appointment, she mentioned that you've been feeling kind of depressed about mom being sick. She was concerned about you. She gave us the option of putting you on antidepressants."

Callie looked at her questioningly. "Happy pills?"

Lena managed a small laugh. "Well, that name is a little misleading. We don't really feel comfortable with allowing you to take them, honey. But of course, we need to give you a say in the situation."

"Can they really help me?" Callie asked. "I want to feel better."

"They can," Stef told her. "But they _can_ take up to six weeks to really work, and even then, there are adverse side effects for kids your age."

"What kind of side-effects?"

"Mood changes, for starters," Lena began. "There's a small chance that they can make you feel suicidal, or even hurt yourself. They can make you feel fatigued. They can even make your depression feel worse, strange as that may sound. And they're not a quick fix. They can take up to six weeks to work. By the time they'd actually kick in, mom would be finishing up her chemo treatments, anyway. She'll be getting better before we know it."

"That's right," said Stef, reaching for her daughter's hand. "We want you to feel better, lovey. As your moms, we never want to see you sad or suffering. But we think there are better ways to deal with your sadness. You can come to us to talk, or even just for a snuggle. We'll always listen to you. And you can talk to Dr. Kodema, or go for a walk or run, or write in your journal..."

"I did some research," Lena told her. She grabbed her laptop and opened a website she'd found the night before. "This site tells a lot about how antidepressants can effect kids, as well as how they can benefit them. We want you to make an educated decision, because this is serious stuff."

Callie scrolled down the page, skimming it, her brow furrowed in concentration. Finally, she looked up from the screen. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course," said Stef. "Take all the time you need."

Callie nodded soberly. "Thanks. I will." She paused, still holding the computer. "Can I take this?"

"Go ahead," Lena nodded, patting her shoulder.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note: while I was researching this story, I came across tons of Yahoo Answers questions asked by teenage girls who were worried they might have breast cancer. That's where I got the idea for the scene with Mariana.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Stef held the metallic-tasting thermometer under her tongue, ready to gag. Finally, it beeped, signaling that it was ready.

"Okay, hon," said Lena, taking the thermometer out of her wife's mouth. She squinted, reading the temperature. "You have a bit of a fever, sweets," she told her. She sighed. "I'm taking you to the emergency room."

"I'm fine," Stef insisted.

"This is nothing to play around with, Stef," Lena told her. "You could have pneumonia. It could kill you." Tears clouded her vision. "Please, honey."

Stef watched her wife sadly. It was near dinnertime, the kids were all home. They would be frightened. She always wanted to protect them first. She never wanted them to feel scared; they were already going through so much. But she wasn't feeling well; it was time to admit it. "Okay," she said quietly. "I'll go."

She got out of bed, and Lena helped her downstairs. Then, Lena and Sharon rounded up the kids.

"Guys," said Lena. "I don't want to alarm you, but Mom isn't feeling well. I need to take her to the emergency room."

"Mom?" Brandon asked, his eyes wide. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, love," she told him. "I don't want any of you to worry. I will be okay."

"Mom has a fever and a cough," Lena explained. "It's just best that we get her checked out."

"Will she have to stay overnight?" Jesus asked.

"We don't know, baby," Lena admitted. "But it's a likely possibility. If she has to, I'll be staying with her, but Grandma will come home to be with all of you."

"Can't we go to the hospital with you?" Callie piped up, hugging herself.

"Yeah," Mariana added. "We should go too."

Lena nodded. "Yes, but don't dawdle around. Hurry and get your jackets and whatever else you want to take. I want you all ready to leave in less than five minutes."

With that, everyone scattered, grabbing iPods, handheld games, and their homework. They met at the front door.

"It's going to be okay, love," Lena promised Stef. "This is just one more hurdle to cross over."

"I know," said Stef, leaning heavily on her wife for support. Her legs felt weak, and she stumbled on her way down the walk.

"Mom," Brandon cried. Bending down, he helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine," she assured him. "I just lost my footing." She winked at him as he studied her with concern, trying to prove that she was unscathed. They reached the driveway, and divided the family up between Sharon's car and the Toyota. Callie, Brandon, and Jesus rode with Stef and Lena, and Jude and Mariana rode with Sharon.

They made it to the emergency room within a half an hour. Lena went straight to the desk, as an attendant helped Stef from the car to a wheelchair. She was glad they wouldn't have to wait as long as other people, since Stef's illness made her visit truly urgent. She filled out paperwork as Sharon and the kids found seats in the waiting room, and a triage nurse pushed Stef through a set of double doors.

"I'll let you know as soon as I find out something," Lena promised her family, before following her wife.

"Grandma, I'm scared," Jude told Sharon, once they were alone. "I hate hospitals."

"So do I, buddy," the older woman nodded. "Come here by Grandma." Jude went to sit closer to Sharon, and she wrapped her arm around him, kissing his forehead. "Everything will be okay. Your mom is a tough one. Always has been."

Nearby, Callie sat between Mariana and Brandon, listening silently as Sharon related the story of the time Stef got her tonsils out, and came out of the anesthesia asking for ice cream. The minutes ticked by, a half hour coming and going. Finally, Brandon spoke up. "Do you want to take a walk down the hall, Cal?"

"Okay," she shrugged, standing up.

"Don't go to far," Sharon called after them.

They followed the white, brightly lit hallway, to an alcove that housed vending machines. "Want a snack?" Brandon asked her, reaching for his wallet. "My treat."

Callie scanned the vending machines, assessing her options. "M&Ms?"

Brandon nodded and dropped some quarters in the slot. When they candy fell to the bin, he handed it to her. "We better eat in here, or else I'll have to buy something for everyone."

"Thanks," she said quietly, with a shy smile.

Brandon chose a bag of chips. "It's been forever since we had time alone," he told her. "Just to hang out and stuff."

"I know," she agreed. "Things have been crazy at home."

"I hate this," he breathed. "I just want mom back." His eyes filled with tears, and he turned his head away.

"Brandon," Callie sighed, her own eyes tearing. She felt indescribably sad. She reached out to him, touching his elbow. "Mom will be okay." Her words were exactly what everyone had been telling her when she was upset, and they sounded strange coming out of her own mouth. But she couldn't think of anything else to say; whatever she said wouldn't change anything.

Brandon came closer, and they wrapped their arms around each other. Callie hugged him tight, resting her chin on his shoulder so they were cheek to cheek. She rubbed his back reassuringly, and he stroked her hair. It felt nice; they hadn't hugged in so long. If they even smiled at each other at home, people got suspicious. But they were alone, and a hug was what they both needed.

"It's just so hard seeing her like this," he sobbed. "She's always been so strong."

"I know," Callie said softly, sniffling through her own tears. "I know." They leaned on each other, and for a few more minutes, they simply held each other and cried.

* * *

><p>"We're going to have to do a chest x-ray to see what's going on," the ER doctor explained to Stef and Lena. "Then we'll be able to decided what the best course of action is."<p>

Lena nodded, gripping Stef's cold hand in hers. "I see. Do you have any idea what it might be?"

"Most likely, some sort of infection," he explained. He looked down at Stef. "You should have come in at the first sign of illness," he calmly told her. "With a suppressed immune system, even sicknesses that seem simple can become serious complications."

"I'm sorry," Stef quietly replied, laying back. Her chest hurt when she inhaled, and an oxygen tube already rested in her nose.

"We'll get you taken care of," he promised her. "I know how much you want to get home to your children." He smiled. "How many do you have?"

"Five," she told him. "Five teenagers."

His eyes widened. "Wow! You ladies must be supermoms."

"Well, I don't feel very super today," Stef admitted.

The doctor nodded. "If you're ready, the nurse will wheel you down for those x-rays right now."

"I'll be right here when you come back, sweetie," Lena told her wife. "Don't you worry about a thing." She kissed her cheek, before the nurse pushed her bed away.

Alone, Lena took a pamphlet from her purse. She'd picked it up on the way through the hall, thinking that it sounded interesting. It was information about a workshop for female cancer patients, where they could get makeovers and free samples, and learn about different services to help them cope with the physical changes that resulted from their illnesses, such as hair loss. Stef was struggling with her confidence, she knew. Losing both her breast and her hair had been hard on her. Maybe, she thought, when her wife was feeling better, the workshop might be something she's enjoy.

Finally, after Lena had been waiting for at least fifteen minutes, the nurse returned Stef to the partitioned room. "We'll let you know as soon as the doctor reads the x-rays," she told them.

"Thank you," said Lena. She turned to Stef. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Crappy," she admitted.

Lena sighed, on the verge of tears. "I should have made you come into the emergency room the first day you were sick. I shouldn't have taken no for an answer."

"Don't feel bad," Stef told her, reaching for her hand. She knew she'd been stubborn.

"Why didn't you let me take you?" Lena asked her. "You know how serious this could be."

Stef looked away, tears shining in her green eyes. "I don't know..." she stammered. "I'm just tired. Of being sick, and getting stuck with needles. I'm tired of seeing the kids afraid."

"They'll get over it," Lena told her through clenched teeth. "They're more resilient than we think, honey. And so are you. It's too late to change what's already happened. All that matters is that we're here now."

"Sometimes, it's just easier to pretend that there's nothing wrong than to admit that there is," Stef confided.

Squeezing her wife's hand, Lena shook her head. "No, Stef. I know you. You don't do things the easy way. You're a fighter."

Stef looked up at her wife through misty eyes. "I'm trying to be."

**To Be Continued**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

"I'm bored," Jude groaned. "And hungry."

"We'll get something to eat in the cafeteria if we don't find out anything soon," Sharon promised him. "Just be patient for a little while longer."

Callie yawned. It was getting late. Her arm was draped around Mariana, who was half-asleep, her head resting on her shoulder. Then, as if Jude's complaining had signaled it to happen, Lena finally emerged from the double doors. Callie sat up straight, regardless of her sister. "What's going on?"

Lena looked exhausted. She came to the circle where her family sat, and sunk into a chair. "So, guys, it looks like mommy has an upper-respiratory infection. She's stable, and they're giving her antibiotics intravenously to make her better. But since an infection like this could become serious, they're going to keep here here."

"For how long?" Mariana asked, her face sagging as if she might cry. Callie quickly pulled her closer, and she laid her hand over hers.

"At least overnight," Lena told her. "But it really depends on how well she responds to the antibiotics. Now, I'm going to stay here with her tonight. But Grandma will take you all home and get some dinner into you. It's going to be okay."

"Can we see mom?" Brandon asked.

"Yes," Lena nodded. "But you have to be quiet, because she's in ICU, and people are resting."

The kids and Sharon stood up, and followed Lena back through the double doors. On the way down the stark white hall, Callie remembered when Stef had been shot, and was also in the ICU. Callie didn't get to see her then; she wasn't immediate family. This time, she was, and she didn't feel so much like she was just on the outside looking in.

Stef looked small in her hospital bed, and when she saw her, Callie's eyes stung. Her tough, beautiful mother looked so defeated.

"Hi, babies," Stef managed, raising her head a few inches.

Brandon was the first to step forward. "Hi, mom." Tears glistened in the corners of his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

As it was, Callie ended up being last in line to see her mom. There was no particular pecking order in the family; she was just too polite to crowd in front of anyone else. She stepped up to Stef cautiously. "Hi, mommy," she said quietly.

"Hi, love," said Stef. She reached out to touch her daughter's hand. "Can I have a kiss?"

Callie nodded, and bent down. She was surprised to feel her mother's arms delicately encircle her. "You look out for everyone while I'm in here," Stef whispered to her. "Okay?"

"Okay," she breathed.

Stef pressed her papery lips to Callie's forehead. "You're the strong one, whether you think you are or not. You're a survivor."

Callie looked down at the pink rubber bracelet that Stef wore; the one she'd given her. It seemed so long ago now. "So are you."

"I love you, slug-a-bug," Stef winked, her eyes glassy.

"I love you too," Callie told her. Then, Sharon motioned for her to hurry along. It was time to go home.

* * *

><p>"I don't feel like cooking tonight," Sharon told the kids, once they were piled in Lena's car. "I know your moms don't like you to have junk food, but what do you say we go to McDonald's?"<p>

Everyone agreed, so they pulled up at the first restaurant they saw, and ordered. Then, they found a large table, where everyone could sit to eat.

"I forgot how good fast food tastes," Jude commented, biting into his cheeseburger.

Callie ruffled his hair lovingly. "Remember how dad would take us for Happy Meals if we were good?"

Jude nodded. "We'd sit at the tables outside, and feed french fries to the birds."

Callie laughed at the memory; it felt good for a moment. Then, she looked down at her uneaten food, ashamed. Was it right to laugh when her mother was laying in the hospital, so sick? She looked over at Brandon, whose face was equally sullen.

When they were all finished eating, they went home. The house never felt emptier. Everyone congregated to the living room, trying to make it feel cozy, as they finished their homework or winded down for bed.

"Are we going to school tomorrow?" Jesus asked, looking at the clock. It was after ten o'clock.

"I don't know, kiddo," Sharon told him. "I'll have to ask Lena what she wants you to do. But we better get ourselves to bed, to be on the safe side."

The kids all looked at each other, making no move to go upstairs to their rooms. Then suddenly, Brandon stood up. "Why don't we all sleep down here tonight?"

"Yeah," Callie agreed. "We'll feel better if we're all together."

"I think that's a good idea," Sharon nodded. "As long as I get dibs on the sofa. Once I get down on the floor, I'll never be able to get back up."

"Sounds fair," said Brandon.

Callie followed her siblings upstairs, and they gathered their pillows and blankets. On the way down the hall, she peeked into her moms' room. Their bed was unmade, and against Stef's pillow, her teddy bear rested. She'd forgotten to take it with her; she always brought it to the hospital, even to chemo. Callie looked at it sadly, then went to it and picked it up. She hugged it to her chest as her eyes welled with tears. She'd give it to Lena when she came home for clean clothes the next day; she would bring it to the hospital for Stef. But for that night, Callie decided it would sleep with her.

"Callie?" said Brandon, peering in the dimness of the room. "You coming?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm just getting some extra blankets."

He nodded, looking down, then came closer. "You know, tonight, you've been more like you used to be. Before mom got sick."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're just being brave," he told her. "The way you've been taking care of Mariana and Jude, and all. I've missed that side of you."

She shrugged, grasping the bear. "I'm just doing what I have to do."

* * *

><p>"I wanted to show you this," Lena told Stef. She took the pamphlet from the bedside table, and passed it to her wife. "See, they do beauty treatments and demonstrations, and you get free products to take home..."<p>

Stef opened it and looked it over, coughing. "Hmm."

"It might be fun," she told her, trying to sound more cheerful than she felt. "You deserve an afternoon of pampering, honey."

Managing a small smile, Stef nodded. "Is this something you would want to do with me?"

"Actually," said Lena. "I was thinking... it might be something fun for you to do with the girls. They could use a mother-daughter day with you, to take their minds off of things. They'd love trying on make-up and stuff. I could do something fun with the boys that day. What do you think?"

"I'd love to do this with them," Stef replied. She looked down at the IV in her arm. "If I make it out of here."

Lena shook her head defiantly, tears blurring her vision. "Don't talk like that, honey. Please. It scares me. I'm worried about you enough."

"I'm sorry," Stef sighed. "It's just hard to think positive in here." She glanced down at her other arm, and felt an instant of regret. "Oh no. I forgot my bear. The one Callie gave me. We left in such a hurry..."

"It's too late to go get it, sweets," Lena told her. "The kids are probably in bed. But I'll go home and get it for you tomorrow. I promise." She reached out to touch her wife's hand. "Just rest..."

"I can't," Stef fretted, her eyes filling with tears. "It hurts. And I miss my babies."

Lena's heart ached. Standing up, she went to the opposite side of Stef's bed, and climbed in beside her, taking her in her arms as well as she could without disturbing the various wires and tubes attached to her. She pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Please don't cry, baby." She kissed her again. "Just think... the sooner you get well, the sooner you get to go home to them. But you have to rest, and do what the doctors say first."

With a nod, Stef snuggled against Lena, her tears drying on her cheeks. She was always cold lately, but her wife felt so warm, so comforting.

"I love you," Lena whispered.

"I love you too," Stef replied. She closed her eyes, and slowly let the sounds of beeping monitors lull her to sleep.

* * *

><p>The kids arranged their bedding on the living room floor. Callie was between Mariana and Jude, and Brandon and Jesus were above them. Sharon spread a blanket on the sofa and fluffed her pillow. "You guys," she said, sitting down. "I know that you don't study any particular religion, but I was raised Protestant, and so was your mother. I think it would be nice if we all said a little prayer for her tonight." Her grandchildren looked at her questioningly. "We have nothing to lose," she told them. "And if someone's up there listening, it couldn't hurt."<p>

"I think that's a good idea," said Jesus. He turned to look at his siblings.

"Okay then," said Sharon. She put her hands together and closed her eyes, imploring the kids to do the same. They did, and she began to speak softly. "Please, protect Stef tonight. Give her comfort and rest while she sleeps, and give her doctors the wisdom to treat her. Let her regain her strength and vitality soon so she can come home to her precious children. Watch over Lena, as well. Help her to keep her energy up as she cares for her wife. And watch over us. Calm our worries and give us peace. Amen." She opened her eyes, watching her sleepy grandchildren.

"That's was nice, Grandma," said Mariana.

"Thanks, honey," she yawned, laying down. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Mariana. She lay down on her sleeping bag and turned to Callie. "Did you guys ever go to church when you were little?"

"Sometimes," Callie replied, resting her arms behind her head. "On holidays and stuff."

"So did we," Mariana replied. "We'd go to mass on Christmas eve, before Ana got really bad. I still think it was beautiful, with the candles and the stained glass."

Callie made no reply, but reached out to hold her sister's hand. Then the light went out, and it was dark.

"Callie?" Jude whispered from the pallet next to her, a few minutes later.

"What?" she whispered back.

"I can't sleep," he confided. "I miss moms."

"I know," she sighed, looking up at the shadowy ceiling. "Me too."

"Mama always kisses me goodnight," he told her quietly. "And tucks me in."

She turned to her little brother. "Move closer to me, if you want."

Jude shifted closer, tucking himself under her arm. He hugged her around the waist, and she kissed the top of his head. It felt just like the old days, except now, they were surrounded by people they loved. They didn't have only each other.

The clock ticked on the mantle, and Callie pulled her blanket up to her chin. She brushed her finger across her nose, and her thumb touched her lips. Quickly, she dropped her hand to her side and curled up closer to Jude.

**To Be Continued**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

Callie looked up from the cash register at the burger stand. A dark-haired mother and daughter stood on the other side. "Hi," she said, trying to sound cheerful, even though her heart was heavy. "What can I get you today?"

The mother smiled kindly, her warm eyes bright. "I'll have a Caesar salad and a raspberry iced tea, please." She looked down at her little girl, who was maybe eight or nine, her hand on her shoulder protectively. "What do you want, baby?"

The little girl looked up at her mother shyly. The mother brushed her hand over her hair, playing with her long ponytail. "You can order whatever you want."

Finally, the child spoke up. "I want chicken nuggets. Please."

The mother nodded, then looked back up at Callie. "She'll have the chicken fingers meal. From the kids' menu?"

"Okay," said Callie, her eyes stinging. "Anything to drink?"

"Chocolate milk," the little girl replied, as her mother paid.

"Coming right up," she told them, sending the order back to the kitchen.

"Thank you," said the woman. She led her daughter to a nearby table, and they sat down across from each other.

Callie glanced over at them every now and then as she worked. When their order was finally ready, she brought it to their table. The daughter was apparently telling the mother a funny story. The mother was laughing, friendly crinkles forming at the corners of her dark eyes; it was obvious she adored her little girl. Callie sucked in her breath and set the tray on their table. "Here you go. Enjoy."

"This looks great," said the mother. "Thank you." She looked across the table at her daughter. "Say thank you, honey."

"Thank you," said the the little girl without looking up; she was busily coloring on a paper menu.

"She's shy," her mother apologized.

Callie now had a lump in her throat that she couldn't swallow. All she could do was mumble, "You're welcome," and walk away.

Her eyes were blurry as she took her place back behind the counter. She watched the mother ask the little girl if she could have a french fry. She took one off her plate and popped it in her mother's mouth, giggling.

Callie squeezed her eyes shut, but she wouldn't allow herself to cry; she was being strong now, looking out for everyone. She couldn't keep falling apart like she'd been, even though the customers she'd just served were almost a picture of herself and her own mother, whom she longed for, and the woman who'd taken her place was laying in a hospital bed, gravely ill.

_Great_, she thought to herself. _I'm jealous of a little kid_. But she was.

* * *

><p>When she got home, the house was quiet. Lena and Sharon were spending the day with Stef, then going grocery shopping afterward. She could see Jesus and Jude outside, and she could hear music coming from the garage, which meant Brandon was out there, banging on his keyboard. Overhead, she heard footsteps; Mariana was up there.<p>

Lonely, she glanced over at the chalkboard that hung over the phone. On it, the number to Stef's hospital room was written in Lena's neat handwriting. Callie picked up the phone and dialed it. It rang three times before someone answered. "Hello?"

"Mama?"

"Hi sweetie," said Lena, in a hushed whisper. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to mom?" she asked.

Lena sighed quietly. "She's sleeping, baby. She's on pain medication. I don't want to wake her up."

"Oh," she replied, forlorn. "That's okay. Um... when are you coming home?"

"We're just getting ready to head out," Lena told her, glancing over at Sharon. "We're going to get something for dinner. Couple hours?"

"Okay," she agreed, twisting the phone cord. "See you then."

"Love you," said Lena.

"Love you too," said Callie, before hanging up. Afterward, she stood around in the kitchen, looking for something to do. The kitchen was clean, and the breakfast dishes were cleared. She's done her homework during study hall. She had a whole, lonely afternoon spread out before her.

With nothing to do, she wandered upstairs. Mariana was in their room; Callie caught a whiff of the sour smell of nail polish as she passed by the door. She hated the smell of the stuff, but her sister was forever painting her nails. She thought about going in anyway, but instead, found herself in Stef and Lena's room. She kicked off her shoes and threw herself on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

As she lay in silence, her mind went back to earlier, at work, and the mother and daughter she's waited on. They'd looked so much like herself and her mother, when she was little. They'd go on outings sometimes, just the two of them. Jude would stay home with Donald. Maybe that little girl had a baby brother at home? At that age, Callie didn't know that a year or so later, she would lose her mother without even getting to say goodbye. Maybe if she had, she would have loved her even harder.

She'd changed after her mother died. She'd become unpredictable and angry, and she hated herself for it now, but she'd taken a lot of it out on Jude. She'd broken all of her toys and blamed him; she would give anything to have some of the things her mother had given her back now, and she'd even hit him a few times. He was only six years old, and she'd made him afraid of her. She'd become someone she didn't even recognize. It wasn't until she found him one day, cowering in his closet, that she realized she was all he had left, and she had to be there for him.

Following that train of thought, she remembered the day of Frank's funeral. Stef had never gotten to say goodbye to her father, either; not in the right way. That bittersweet connection was what had brought her and Stef closer together. She squeezed her eyes shut, as Stef's words came back to her. "Most of the time, I feel like I have five separate hearts running around outside of me. It's you kids." That was the moment Stef became not just a foster mother, but her mom. She made her feel whole, because she was someone's child again. Callie loved Lena dearly, but Stef would always hold a special place in her heart. She didn't think she could live if she lost her, too.

She must have dozed off, because it seemed she'd just blinked and Lena was standing over her. "Hey, honey," she said quietly.

"Hi," Callie sighed.

Lena looked down at her daughter's tear-stained face. "Are you okay, honey?"

She sat up quickly. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking..."

"Can I join you?"

"I guess so," she shrugged.

Lena sat down on the bed beside her. "Mom is doing a little better today. She's weak, but she seems to be fighting off the infection."

"That's great," Callie smiled. If she was getting better, she would come home soon.

"She wants to see you kids," Lena went on. "I told her we'd bring you all tomorrow."

"Did you bring her her bear?" Callie asked her.

"I did," Lena nodded. "She hasn't let go of it for a second." She grabbed Callie's hand and squeezed it. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Callie looked away uncomfortably. "I was just thinking about... about my mom."

"Your... birth mom?" Lena guessed.

She nodded. "She was more than that, though. She was the _best _mom in the world. Next to you guys."

"You miss her, don't you?" Lena asked.

Callie simply nodded. "Of course." Her eyes stung with tears. "She was my mommy."

Lena held her daughter's hand, watching her thoughtfully. "Mom's being sick has got to have you thinking about her."

"I guess so," she shrugged. Then, "Yeah," she admitted. "I just didn't realize it until now."

"What was it like the night you lost your mom?" Lena asked her. "Can you tell me about it?"

Callie was glad that Stef had kept their conversation between them, as if they had an unspoken understanding. But now, she just wanted someone to confide in, and Lena was obviously willing to listen. "Look," she sighed. "I was mad at her the night she died. I didn't want her to leave. She promised she'd help me with a school project, but then my dad talked her into going out."

She paused for a moment. "She wanted me to kiss her before she left, but I was being a brat. I wouldn't even say goodbye. She said she'd see me in the morning, but when I woke up, the babysitter told us she was gone. She died thinking I didn't love her."

"Callie," Lena breathed. "I'm sorry. That must have been horrible. And you were ten when this happened?"

"Mm-hm," she nodded.

Ten years old, Lena realized, her heart aching. Lately, Callie seemed so young and lost; more like a ten-year-old than a sixteen-year-old. Almost as if she were reliving the past all over again. Her behavior was frustrating at times, but at least now, it made sense. "Baby," she sighed. "Is this what you're afraid of? That you'll lose mom without getting to say goodbye? Is that why you're clinging to her so hard?"

"No!" Callie protested, a little too quickly.

Lena gave her a quiet look. "If you are, you don't have to feel ashamed. You can tell me."

She pulled her hand away and hugged herself tight, as if she were cold. "I- I guess so."

Lena reached out to hug her daughter. She had tears in her own eyes, and she found it amazing that Callie wasn't crying at all. "Sweetheart," she soothed. "You have a lot of little-kid feelings inside you right now, don't you? And that's okay. What you've been through was horrible. It would be hard on anyone."

"I know I've been acting crazy," Callie told her in a shaky voice. "I'm sorry. But if something... happens-"

"Nothing is going to happen."

"-If something happens," Callie interrupted, "I don't want to make the same mistake."

At first, Lena didn't know what to say. Then, she did. "Your mom knew," she assured her. "That you loved her."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because I'm a mother," she pointed out. "And we know that kids say and do things they don't mean sometimes. She knew, baby. I have no doubt in my mind." She reached out to lay her hand on Callie's shoulder. "And as for mommy... I know her being sick brings back a lot of painful memories for you, but you have to realize that this is not at all like what happened to your mother. She's going to beat this; even her doctors say so. She's going to be around for a long time, to see you kids grow up."

"I just wish I knew for sure..."

"No one knows for sure what the future holds," Lena pointed out. "But mom knows that you and your siblings love her. You kids are who she's fighting for."

"She's being so strong," Callie finally told her. "Mom asked me to be strong to, and I'm trying to be. I really am."

"I've noticed that," Lena nodded. "You've been more like yourself since she went in the hospital."

She sighed. "I guess it's because mom told me to look out for everyone, and when I'm doing that, I know I'm doing something important for her."

"Sometimes taking care of others gets you away from yourself," Lena nodded. "It helps you gain perspective, when you've built up so much worry in your head."

Callie nodded in agreement. Taking care of others was who she was. She wasn't a needy person; not really. She became a caretaker when she was suddenly given the responsibility of raising Jude, and that was the only life she knew. It seemed that, while being so scared for Stef, she'd lost a little of who she was. But by telling her to be strong and look out for everyone, Stef had given it back to her.

She looked up and smiled. "Thanks for talking to me, mama."

Lena patted her knee. "Any time, sweets." She stood up. "By the way, have you given anymore thought to your decision about the medication?"

She shrugged; honestly, she's given little thought to it with all that had happened over the last few days. "Dr. Kodema was right, that I've been feeling more depressed lately. But I think I can handle it, for now."

"Are you sure?" Lena asked.

She nodded. A few days ago, she wanted the medication. But, like Lena said, she'd gained perspective. Maybe the medicine would help her, if she were older. She knew that lots of people took antidepressants, and they helped them. But she was only sixteen, and right now, it wasn't the right option for her. "I'll be okay."

Lena shook her head in agreement. "You'll come to me if you get to feeling bad. Right?"

"Of course," Callie assured her. She stood up and followed her mother downstairs. Jude and Jesus were still playing catch in the back yard. She went out the door, to where they stood, and tousled Jude's hair. "Hey, baby. Can I play too?"

** To Be Continued**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

Three says later, Stef came home. It was the last week of school, and the house was empty when she came through the door, leaning on Sharon for support. She was still weak, but she felt stronger than she had in a long time.

"The house looks nice," she commented, looking around.

"Well, the kids have been working hard," Sharon told her. "They've really stepped up to the plate. I'm proud of them."

"Me too," she smiled, her heart filling with love for her children.

"Let's get you upstairs and into bed, baby doll," Sharon sighed. "You may be home, but you still you need your rest."

Stef let her mother help her to her room and into her bed. It was freshly made, and after a week in the hospital, it felt like heaven. "I've missed everything about this place," she breathed. "I can't wait to see my babies."

"They'll be thrilled to see you," said Sharon. "They've been looking forward to this day. Speaking of which, honey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she nodded. "What's up?"

Sharon sat down on the edge of the bed and took her daughter's hand, which was bruised purple from the IV. "Stef, honey, school will be out soon, and the children and Lena will be home with you. You don't need me around anymore. I think it's just about time to get myself home." She felt her eyes fill with tears as she looked into her daughter's face. "I'm sorry for crying, sweetheart. This is a good thing, really. You're getting better!"

Stef brushed away her own tears. "I'll miss you so much, mom. You've helped me out so much. I've gotten used to having you around." The truth was, she was scared at the idea of her mother leaving her. She still needed her so much. And she realized the fear she was feeling must have been what Callie and the other kids had been feeling ever since she got sick. It wasn't a good feeling, and her heart twinged with empathy for them.

Sharon bent over and pressed her lips to her daughter's cheek, caressing her head. "I only live across town. I'll come visit you all the time, my love. You know I won't go if you really don't want me to, but you've got a great family to look out for you. You've all taught me what strength is. Your daddy would be so proud of you."

Stef managed a smile, looking into her mother's eyes. "You're pretty strong too. I love you mom."

"I love you too, baby girl," Sharon told her, patting her hand. She gave her daughter one more kiss. "How about I make you some tea? With Lemon and honey?"

"That sounds good," she smiled. "Thanks, mama."

Sharon covered Stef with a blanket and went to the kitchen. She'd just put the tea kettle on the stove when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Sharon?" said Lena. "It's me. How's Stef? Is she home?"

"She's home!" Sharon told her, taking two teacups from the cupboard. "She's resting upstairs, but she's doing good."

"I am so glad to hear that," Lena sighed, letting out the breath she felt like she'd been holding all morning.

"I think this was her last setback, honey," Sharon told her daughter-in-law. "I really do."

"I hope so," said Lena. Overcome with emotion, she grabbed a tissue from her desk and dried her eyes. "I love her so much."

"I know you do," Sharon told her. "We also talked about the possibility of me going home. How do you feel about that, hon?"

"We'll be sorry to see you go," Lena admitted with honesty. "You've been a tremendous help. But I understand that you need to get back to your own life. School will be out in a few days, so we'll have lots of helping hands. How did Stef take the news?"

"She was sad," the older woman replied. "I felt terrible about it, like I'm abandoning her. But I think it's really for the best."

"I agree with you," said Lena. "It will be a change for everyone, of course. But you're right. It's time for all of us to get back to our normal lives." She paused. "May I talk to her? I mean, don't wake her up if she's sleeping, but-"

"She's not," her mother-in-law assured her. "Hold on, love. I was just about to bring her up a cup of tea."

Carefully, she brought the phone, and the tea upstairs. "Stef, honey?" she called. "Your wife wants to talk to you."

Stef face lit up, as she took the phone from her mother. "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," she nodded. "I'll let you have some privacy." She left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Once her mother was, Stef spoke into the phone. "Lena?"

"Hi, baby," Lena gushed. "I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you, either," she told her, becoming emotional all over again. "What about the kids? Are they excited that I'm home?"

"Actually, they don't know yet," Lena confessed. "After the last fiasco, I didn't want to get their hopes up, just in case there was a delay. But now I'm thinking it would be fun to surprise them. What do you think?" She'd been playing around with the idea since the night before; the kids needed, and deserved some cheer in their lives.

"I think that's a great idea," Stef told her.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, in the living room," Lena called, rounding up the kids as they came into the house. "I have some news for you."<p>

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked. "Is mom okay?"

"Mom is fine," Lena told her son. "In fact..." she paused. "She's upstairs right now, and she can't wait to see all of you!"

"She's home?" Jude cried. "For real?"

"For real, little man," she nodded. "We're all going to go up and see her, but first we're going to wash our hands. We need to be really careful about bringing germs around her, because we don't want her to get sick again."

"Did one of us make her sick?" Callie asked, her brow creased with worry.

"I don't know, sweets," Lena admitted. "She could've picked up the infection at home, or the hospital... anywhere. Her immune system is suppressed, so she's susceptible to germs."

She led the kids into the kitchen, then scrubbed her own hands with hot water and watched them do the same. Then, they filed upstairs, and she knocked gently on Stef's door. "Stef, honey," she said, hurrying to her wife. She hugged and kissed her. "It's so good to have you home!"

"It's good to _be_ home," Stef breathed, sniffling back tears as she became emotional once again. "My babies. Where are my babies?"

"They're right outside the door," she told her. She looked back with a smile. "Come on in, guys!"

The kids came in slowly, quietly, managing their excitement.

"I missed you guys," Stef told them, brushing her tears away. "Come visit with me."

Brandon was the first to go to her, and the others followed. Sitting down beside her, he wrapped her in a hug. "Welcome home, mom." He planted a quick kiss on her cheek. I love you."

"I love you too, B.," she told him, rubbing his back. "I love each and every one of you more than I can say." She looked up at all five beautiful faces, six, including Lena. "You know what I could really use? A super-sized mama sandwich. Come up here. All of you."

Lena settled herself on her side of the bed, and held her arms out. The kids looked to each other and smiled, then carefully climbed up on the bed, finding their place in the group hug.

* * *

><p>"Mom?" said Callie, quietly, looking into the bedroom later that evening. "Okay if I come in?"<p>

Stef looked up from her pillow. "Of course you can, love." She reached out and patted the mattress. "Come lay with me for a little while."

Callie kicked off her shoes, and climbed up on the bed. Laying down, she snuggled at Stef's side. "I missed you," she said softly.

"I missed you too, baby," Stef told her. She wrapped her arm around her and kissed her cheek, so happy to be home, holding one of her children.

"Mom, I'm sorry," said Callie, suddenly.

Stef brushed her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Sorry for what, babe?"

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me," she apologized. "I should have been stronger for you."

Stef sighed, pulling Callie closer. "You don't have to feel bad, honey. Really. I understand."

"You said I was your hero once," she went on. "But I don't deserve to be. I fell apart." She sniffled, and her dark eyes shone with tears.

"You will _always_ be my hero," Stef promised her, pressing a kiss to her temple. She remembered the words her mother had said to her earlier. "You've taught me what strength is, honey. You've been through so much. But you kept going, even when it might have seemed easier to just give up. Every time I've had to face something scary, like the surgery, and chemo, I've thought about you, and it's inspired me to stay strong, too." She wiped a tear from Callie's cheek, cradling her head in the crook of her arm. "Being brave isn't about _not_ being afraid. It's about doing what you have to do, even when you're scared. And from the reports I've gotten from mama, you've done just that while I've been in the hospital."

"I feel like I've grown up a lot this week," Callie confided. Her voice shook as she spoke. "I realized that I'm still dealing with losing my mother."

"You still haven't told me much about her," said Stef, gently. "If you ever want to talk about her, I'd love to listen. She must have been a wonderful mom, to have raised such great kids."

"She was," Callie confided, rolling over on her back and looking up at the ceiling. "Sometimes you remind me of her. Mama, too. She was funny, and affectionate, like you. And she was gentle, and always saw the best in everyone, like mama." She sighed sadly, turning back to Stef. "Jude doesn't remember her, you know. He was too little."

"Then," Stef told her. "It's your job to remind him about her."

Callie smiled and nodded. "I think I will." Craning her neck, she kissed Stef's cheek. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, slug-a-bug," she replied. "Goodnight."

Sitting up, Callie slid off the bed. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p>"What do you want to talk to me about?" Jude asked, climbing into Callie's bed.<p>

She held out her arm, so he would come to sit next to her, and she pulled him close to her side, resting against her pillows. "I want to tell you about our mom. I don't want you to forget her. You're gonna want to know these things someday."

"Callie," he breathed, worried about his sister. "You don't have to-"

"Nope," she interrupted. "I want to." She took a photograph from behind her pillow, that was taken when Jude was a baby. It showed Colleen's face clearly, and she was smiling. Callie was in it too. She was five or six, and they were baking Christmas cookies together. "I remember this day," she told him, with a laugh. "The kitchen was a mess. Flour everywhere. But mom didn't care. She was like that; she would rather play with us than worry about the house looking perfect. She loved to have fun."

"She was so pretty," Jude commented. He looked up at Callie. "She looked a lot like you."

Callie's heart swelled with pride. "She loved us a lot. I was kind of jealous when she was pregnant with you, because you know, I was the baby. But one day, she sat me down and let me feel her stomach, and I felt you kick. I still remember getting goosebumps all up my arms. And she told me that you were going to be kind of like my baby, too, because you would always look up to me."

"You still call me 'baby,'" Jude realized. He reached his hand out. "Can I hold the picture for a minute?"

"Okay," she nodded, passing it to him. "Just be careful with it."

"I will," he promised. He snuggled closer, never taking his eyes off the snapshot.

"She learned how to knit when she was expecting you," she continued. "But she wasn't very good at it. She tried to make you some booties, but somehow, they turned out so big, I could use them for slippers. And she always taught us to do the right thing. Sometimes I can still smell her perfume. It smelled like jasmine, and when she'd kiss us goodnight, it would stay in my hair, and one time..."

**To Be Continued**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

Jude was the first one through the back door. "Last day of school!" he cried. "It's Summer!"

Sharon came out of the kitchen to greet the kids. She smiled when she saw her youngest grandson. "Quiet down, sweetheart. Your mommy's resting."

"Sorry," he apologized. "I forgot she had chemo today. How is she?"

"Tired," Sharon admitted. "But happy. Only two more treatments to go, and she's done." She reached out and pinched Jude's cheek, then looked up at the other four children and Lena, trying to put the pain she'd seen in Stef's eyes that day out of her mind. "I made some fresh-squeezed lemonade for all of you. Come in the kitchen."

Minutes later, the whole family, minus Stef, was drinking lemonade and eating sugar cookies around the table. Lena glanced over at Callie, and took a small sip of her drink. "Your birthday's coming up, honey. Do you have anything in mind? Anything special you want to do?"

Callie finished chewing, and swallowed her bite of cookie. "I don't know. I haven't had much time to think about it. It's still a month and a half away." She wiped some crumbs from her mouth. "I don't want to do anything that mom can't do with us. I think I really just want to stay home."

"That's okay," Lena nodded. "We'll find a way to make your day special. It's your first birthday with us, after all."

Just then, Brandon spoke up. "Are you still leaving tomorrow, Grandma?"

"I am," Sharon told him. "I'm sure gonna miss seeing these faces every day, though."

"We'll miss your face too," Jude told her with a smile.

"Aww," Sharon laughed, ruffling his hair, which caused him to blush.

* * *

><p>After she finished her snack, Lena went upstairs, carrying a glass of cold lemonade for her wife. When she entered the bedroom, she didn't see her, but she could hear her in the bathroom, vomiting. She set the lemonade on the bedside table. "Stef, honey," she said softly, passing through the open bathroom door. "Are you okay?"<p>

Stef, who was still hunched over the toilet, nodded "I'm fine." Then her body jerked, shaking with a dry heave.

Lena knelt down beside her, rubbing her shoulder. "Baby, I'm here," she soothed. After raising five kids, and caring for Stef, the sight of vomit didn't affect her.

Stef flushed the toilet, then turned to her, trembling uncontrollably, as if she were cold. Tears sparkled in the corners of her eyes. "Lena-"

"I know, honey," Lena breathed, her eyes stinging. "I know it hurts." She sat down flat, and patted her thigh. "Come here. Sit in my lap. Let me hold you."

Once her wife eased herself from the floor to her lap, Lena embrace her and kissed her cheek. Slowly, she began rocking her; she was so light. "It's going to be okay," she promised. "This will pass. And soon, you won't have to go through it anymore. You'll be done with chemo, and you'll be able to start getting better."

"I want to be done with it now," Stef told her through her tears.

"I know you do," Lena nodded. "I know." She pressed another kiss to her face. "If I could, I'd take all the pain for you, honey. I would take it in a heartbeat."

"Don't say that," Stef sniffled. "I never want you, or the girls, or anyone to go through this."

Lena hugged her tighter. "Maybe someday- when our girls are our age- no one will. Maybe by then, there will be a cure?"

Stef sobbed hard and gagged, holding her hand over her mouth. She rose to her knees and threw up again, shaking, clutching the toilet seat.

Lena rose to her feet and helped her wife up. "Why don't you rinse out your mouth, and I'll help you back into bed. I brought you a glass of lemonade." She knew that sour flavors were one of the few things that were palatable to Stef after chemo.

Stef took a paper cup of water and swished it around. Then, Leaning heavily on her wife, she made her way back into bed.

* * *

><p>Sharon had just finished packing her bag, and set it at the doorway for Brandon or Jesus to bring downstairs, when her eldest grandson came into the room. "Hi, B.," she said. "Are you excited to get your room back?"<p>

Brandon shrugged. "I guess. I'll miss you, though."

"I''ll miss you too, honey," Sharon told him.

"I actually came in here to tell you something, though," Brandon replied. "I was just in mom's room, and she's crying."

"Crying?" Sharon shook her head sadly, her heart aching. "Thanks for telling me, baby."

She went down the hall to her daughter's room, and let herself in without knocking. Sure enough, Stef lay facing the wall, her shoulders shaking. She went to the bed, sitting down on the edge. "Stef... baby, what's wrong?" She placed her hand on the small of her daughter's back. "Are you sick, or in pain anywhere?"

Stef rolled over, swiping her tears away. "No. I'm okay."

"Talk to me, sweetheart," her mother pushed. She leaned down, hovering over Stef's ear and whispered. "If you're sick, you need to tell someone. But I have a feeling this has more to do with my leaving. Am I right?"

Stef's eyes filled with fresh tears. "I'm scared, mom. I don't want you to go."

Sharon pressed a soft kiss to her daughter's cheek. "You know I'll always be around for you, sweetheart. It's really time for me to turn things over to Lena and the kids. I trust them to take care of you. Don't you?"

"Yes," Stef nodded. "It's just... I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, baby," her mother promised. "But if you need me, I'm only a phone call away. We can talk every single day. And I'll visit any time you want." She leaned down to give her a hug. She couldn't remember the last time she and her daughter were so close; not since Stef was a child. The circumstances sucked- no mother ever wanted to see their child go through something as hard as cancer- but maybe it would be worth it if it brought them closer together? Her one regret was the Frank never had the opportunity to strengthen his relationship with their child before it was too late.

"I wish dad was here," Stef sighed, as if she'd read her mother's mind. "I really miss him sometimes."

"He loved you," Sharon told her. "I know that sometimes he didn't show it in the way he should have, but you were the apple of his eye." She bent down to give Stef another kiss. "And you're mine, too. You will always be our baby girl."

Stef's eyes filled with fresh tears. "I love you too, mom."

Sharon brushed her fingers over her daughter's smooth scalp. "I'm getting ready to go, sweetheart. I'll call you tonight."

"Okay," Stef nodded, feeling a little better. "Bye."

"Bye, sweetheart. Take care. And listen to your wife," she added with a wink.

Stef rolled her eyes playfully. "I will."

Giving her daughter one last, reassuring pat on the hand, Sharon stood up and left the room. She found the family gathered downstairs.

"How's mom?" Brandon asked.

"She's fine," Sharon assured her grandson. "She'll be okay." She looked up at her family and smiled. "Thanks for having me, you guys. I love you all so much."

"We love you too," said Lena. "And we should be the ones thanking you, for all you've done for us." Her eyes welled with tears as she regarded her mother-in-law. "We couldn't have gotten through this without all your help."

"Oh, pshaw," said Sharon, waving her hand. "You guys can get through anything. Stef is blessed to have you for a family."

"Thank you," Lena smiled. "That really means a lot to us." She reached out to hug her mother-in-law. "We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, baby," The older woman sighed. She turned to look at her grandchildren. "Now. All of you, come give me a hug."

The kids gathered around, and Sharon hugged and kissed each of them. Then, with one last wave, she left.

**To Be Continued**


	25. Chapter 25

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm very sorry to do this, but I will be taking a break from updating this story for personal reasons. Look for updates in the near future.**


End file.
